Conduite et Conduite
by Noyume
Summary: U.A : Avez-vous déjà passé votre permis de conduire ? Non ? Eh bien je vais pouvoir vous apprendre pas mal de choses alors ! Mais si je vous disais que dans une auto-école, on ne découvre pas seulement la conduite, mais aussi l'amour, vous me croyez ? /!\ DIFFERENTS pairings /!\
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hey hey les gens ! Nouvelle FF qui me tenait à cœur ! Ou pas en fait, j'avais juste besoin de me la sortir de la tête, ah ah ah.**_

 _ **Donc je vous présente... Une histoire centré autour d'une auto-école ! Pas mal de personne y passe, après tout. Sauf si vous habitez en ville ? Bah dans tous les cas, presque tout le monde a son permis de conduire maintenant, en plus c'est super utile en campagne m'enfin bref. Du coup, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de faire quelque chose qui tourne autour de ça, le sujet n'a jamais été exploité alors un petit truc neuf, ça fait pas de mal ! (bon, il l'a peut-être déjà était, mais j'en ai aucun souvenir, ou alors j'ai juste pas lu les bonnes fics, donc je m'en fou, pour moi, il est neuf)**_

 _ **Sinon...**_

 **PRECISION IMPORTANTE**

 **Vu que je parle du code de la route, conduite etc, j'allais pas m'emmerder à rechercher les codes japonais, je sais même pas s'ils sont comme nous (sûrement sauf qu'ils conduisent dans l'autre sens mais bon) dans cette fanfiction, tout est prit selon le modèle FRANCAIS ! Que ce soit le code, la façon de procéder, le passage à l'examen, les cours de conduite ainsi que le passage au permis et tout ce qui est paperasse est FRANCAIS **

_**Je ne dis pas qu'il est possible que je dise des bêtises à ce sujet là dans la fic, mais normalement, tout devrais être bon du côté du système.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Jeudi 25 Février – 17h36_

\- T'es nul.

Akaashi retint un petit « Geh. » de contrariété. Cela ne l'empêcha de froncer les sourcils et de se pincer les lèvres. Franchement, son moniteur connaissait-il le sens du mot « tact » ? Il répondit tout de même à ce dernier.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif, tu as une mauvaise méthode d'apprentissage aussi...

\- Ha ?! Navré, mais la plupart de mes élèves ont leur permis en moins de vingt-cinq heures, c'est un très bon quota !

\- Eh bien, je suis l'excep- !

Le coup de volant que son enseignant donna le fit taire instantanément, faisant également élever son rythme cardiaque.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

 _« Parce que t'es un idiot »_ aurait aimé répondre Akaashi, mais se retint, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Les rétros. On allait se prendre les rétros des voitures stationnées parce que tu les colles trop ! Je te le dis depuis le début de l'heure que tu roules trop à droite.

Le silence de l'apprenti conducteur résonna dans l'habitacle, faisant soupirer le moniteur qui reprit :

\- Arrête toi à droite. Rétro, cligno', arrête toi en seconde.

Le noiraud fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, se tournant vers un l'homme aux cheveux gris une fois que tout fut fait. Les yeux or qui le toisaient d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-blasé le mirent directement mal à l'aise. Il détestait voir ce regard sur le visage de l'autre.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? T'es encore plus mauvais que d'habitude.

\- Rien de spécial, c'est pas un bon jour c'est tout.

\- Il y a mauvais jour et mauvais jour, Keiji.

Le noiraud fronça un peu plus les sourcils et détourna le regard en entendant son prénom. Son professeur avait la fâcheuse habitude de n'avoir aucune retenue envers ses élèves que ce soit dans son langage ou sa franchise. Le gris n'arrêta pas pour autant de parler malgré la gêne bien présente d'Akaashi.

\- On est a plus de quinze heures, alors le fait que tu m'oublies des priorités, ou quelques panneaux, je veux bien, mais tu es censé avoir tout automatisé à propos de la mécanique ainsi que des contrôles. Donc, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe pour perdre tes moyens à ce point ?

 _« Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, Bokuto. »_

Le noiraud ne pourrait jamais avouer ça à son tuteur. C'était beaucoup trop gênant, pervers et mauvais. L'homosexualité n'était pas taboue dans le pays, mais elle restait beaucoup trop mal vue pour que quoi que ce soit se passe. En plus, il n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans, alors que le gris en aurait bientôt vingt-trois.

\- Keiji !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- … Pas vraiment.

Koutaro soupira avant de reprendre, attirant l'attention du plus jeune.

\- Panneau rouge octogonal ?

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un panneau rouge octogonal ?

\- Euh... Un panneau de stop.

\- Bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire quand je m'arrête sur le bas côté ?

\- Rétro, cligno, ralentir, se positionner et s'arrêter tout en faisant les contrôles directs... ?

\- Bien... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans un rond point si je prends la deuxième sortie ?

\- Je reste dans la voie de droite, je rentre dans le giratoire au plus près du bord, je mets mon clignotant après avoir passé la première sortie, je fais un contrôle direct à droite quand je me rabats ainsi qu'un coup d'œil à gauche, dans le rétro et en direct au cas où on me coupe la route... ?

\- Bien... Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand je sais tout ça et que je conduis ?

\- …

\- Je l'applique, au lieu de rester dans mes pensées négatives ! Ça t'occupera l'esprit en plus ! Maintenant tu me redémarres cette voiture et... LET'S GO !

Cria presque Bokuto en le tapant gentiment du poing, et avec un grand sourire. Un sourire idiot, d'après Akaashi, mais on ne retiendra pas son commentaire.

Ce dernier redémarra la voiture, non sans retenir un soupir.

Il leva l'embrayage, qui ne se leva pas. Blasé, il regarda à nouveau son professeur, attendant la remontrance.

\- Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va démarrer sans que tu regardes derrière au préalable ?

Sérieusement, il n'arriverait jamais à finir son heure de conduite...

* * *

 *** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas -je sais que tout le monde n'a pas le permis hein- les voitures d'auto-école ont des doubles commandes, c'est à dire que les moniteurs qui siège sur le fauteuil du passager ont également des pédales qui leur permette d'intervenir et qui sont liés à celle du conducteur. Donc si l'un appuie sur une pédale, ça enfoncera aussi celle de l'autre côté. (j'espère que vous m'avez compris XD)**

 **Oh et rappelle, il y a trois pédale, de gauche à droite, embrayages-frein-accélérateur.**

 **M'enfin, c'est pas le plus important de la fic x)**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapitre online o/  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)  
Merci à AymaAlrik pour sa correction :)**

 ** _Jeudi 25 février – 18h03_**

* * *

Akaashi sortit de la voiture après un énième sermon de Bokuto. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne tiendrait jamais. Bokuto accaparait toute ses pensées et il avait l'impression d'être un incapable quand il était là, à regarder ses faits et gestes. D'un autre côté, c'était tout à fait normal de devoir regarder son élève quand il apprenait à conduire, ça évitait les bourdes etc... Il fallait absolument qu'il change de moniteur.

– Oublie pas de prendre tes heures ! cria la chouette.

– Je suis en train d'y aller, Bokuto !

– ET ARRÊTE DE DEPRIMER !

– Je déprime pas... répondit le plus jeune, platement

Le regard qu'il reçut en guise de réponse montrait clairement que l'autre ne le croyait pas, mais il n'ajouta rien et retourna dans la voiture, commençant à discuter avec la jeune fille qui suivait.

L'élève détourna le regard. Jaloux sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, la fille n'avait rien fait et était tout simplement naturelle avec l'enseignant, comme tout le monde l'était, de toute manière. Qui ne pouvait pas être naturel avec Bokuto ? Mis à part lui. Il se renfrogna un peu, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de ne pas réussir à être « normal » avec quelqu'un. Il poussa la porte, et fut accueilli par un petit « Bonjour » souriant.

Il releva la tête, pour voir Sugawara, le visage toujours amical, les mains sur le clavier. Dans la pièce se trouvait deux autres personnes, papotant gaiement, casque de moto en main.

– J'espère que je ne dérange pas, je viens seulement reprendre des heures.

– Pas de soucis. Tu serais libre quand ?

– Avant ça euh... J'aimerais...

Keiji jeta un coup d'oeil en biais, montrant sa gêne face aux inconnus présents. Kôshi attendit patiemment, comprenant le message. Il tapa alors quelques notes de plus sur son clavier avant de reprendre la parole.

– Ukai-san, Manabu-san, avez vous d'autres leçons ?

– Ouais, tout est déjà pris pour moi.

– De même !

– Parfait alors, à la prochaine.

Les deux adultes disparurent après un bref salut de la main, avant de reprendre leur discussion. La porte se referma toute seule dans un petit « clic » que Sugawara prit comme une invitation à reprendre la parole.

– Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

– J'aurais... J'aimerais changer de moniteur attitré...

Kôshi haussa un sourcil. Que se passait-il pour que l'un de leur élève ne veuille plus conduire avec Bokuto ? Le secrétaire avait raté quelque chose ? Il voyait mal la chouette faire du mal à quelqu'un pourtant.

– Ce n'est pas que c'est gênant, mais disons qu'avec tes quinze heures de conduite, dont plus d'une dizaine avec Bokuto, cela va quand même être embêtant de changer. Et puis, ils sont tous un peu overbookés en ce moment.

– Je me disais aussi...

– Koutaro t'as fait quelque chose ?

– Non, ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a rien à voir, c'est moi.

– C'est toi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

– Rien... Je ne suis simplement pas trop à l'aise avec lui...

– Oh... Ce fichu hibou est capable de rendre quelqu'un mal à l'aise ? Eh bien, eh bien, c'est à noter !

La voix malicieuse fit faire un bond à Akaashi, et faire une moue agacé à Kôshi.

– Kuroo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Ton prochain élève doit t'attendre, non ?

– Non, il vient d'annuler, problème de famille, semble-t-il. Et sinon, tu peux toujours poser une heure avec moi, gamin ?

Keiji mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que le moniteur qui venait d'arriver lui parlait. Il avait déjà vu Kuroo mais ne lui avait jamais parlé, le seul autre moniteur qu'il avait eu était Oikawa. Assez excentrique, si vous vouliez son avis.

– Cela t'irait, Akaashi ?

– Euh...

Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire qu'il sentait l'homme encore plus mal que Bokuto ou pas ? Non, définitivement non, et puis ça porterait à confusion qu'il se rétracte maintenant. De toute manière, il n'avait pas l'air si malicieux que ça, hein...

– Non, non, si ça ne gêne pas...

– Bien, je t'en mets deux d'affilée pour la fois prochaine, puisqu'à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas encore essayé l'autoroute... Bien. Tu serais libre quand ?

– Samedi matin ?

– Hum... Oui, tu es chanceux, personne n'a recommencé la moto vu qu'il fait assez frais encore.

– D'ailleurs à ce propos, on est bientôt en Mars donc ça devrait recommencer. Daichi a prit la peine de réparer la 745* ? demanda Kuroo.

– Oui, la poignée d'accélération qui ne tournait plus, c'est ça ?

– Ouais.

– Dans ce cas là, c'est réglé.

Sugawara se retourna à nouveau vers l'élève.

– Bon, Samedi 27 à 8h, ne te rate pas.

Akaashi, qui jusque là était resté bien silencieux, remercia poliment le secrétaire, et prit le papier avec l'horaire et le jour.

– Je ne prends pas d'autres heures ? Demanda-t-il quand même avant de sortir

– Non, on avisera quand tu aurais fait celle-là d'abord.

– Bien...

Il regarda le petit bout de papier plié avant de finalement s'éclipser, laissant les deux adultes seuls entre eux. Le silence commença à se faire pesant suite au regard inquisiteur que Tetsurou lançait à Kôshi.

– Sérieux, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ?

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Normalement, on ne donne jamais une seule leçon à un élève, mais cinq par cinq...

– Ce n'est pas toujours le cas...

– Non, ça reste rare, et que tu le fasse exprès l'est encore plus. Tu m'expliques ?

– Je n'ai rien à expliquer, je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'Akaashi change de moniteur, c'est tout.

– Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de le mettre avec moi ?

– Pour qu'il comprenne la chance qu'il a d'avoir Bokuto, se moqua le Sugawara.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

– Rien, rien...

La porte au fond s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques élèves qui s'arrêtèrent jusqu'au bureau, saluant les deux hommes.

– Pour quoi vous vous chamaillez encore ? Demanda Daichi.

– Rien du tout... C'était quel série ?

– Dvd 18, série 4.

Changeant de fenêtre, Kôshi navigua rapidement avant de laisser les élèves déposer les boîtiers.

– Wow, huit fautes Shôyô... Ça commence à rentrer finalement !

– Ouais ! Mais c'est ultra difficile quand même ! Répondit le petit roux avec une moue boudeuse.

– Tu es incapable de tenir en place aussi... le réprima le gérant. Je ne suis même pas certain que tu aies bien écouté la correction que j'ai faite.

– En même temps j'ai déjà eu cours avant aussi...

– Ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, Hinata... Oh, Kenma, 4 fautes ! On te passera aux prochains examens si tu continue dans cette voie-là !

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit « geh » de frustration en entendant cela. Les quelques autres personnes présentes partirent rapidement sans demander leur reste, ne voulant surtout pas avoir à subir une remontrance de Sawamura, comme Hinata.

– Tu sais que tu vas les effrayer, avec ta tête, si tu continues... lança Kuroo, permettant aux deux élèves restants de s'échapper sans être vus.

– Tais-toi, idiot de chat, je suis bien obligé, sinon ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

– Je te plaindrais presque... rit ce dernier.

Daichi soupira de la bêtise de son employé. Il alla jusqu'au dehors, pour prévenir que la prochaine séance débuterait dans dix minutes, le temps que certains finissent de fumer. Il avait beau dire que c'était mal, les ados n'écoutaient que leurs envies.

– En parlant de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, vous parliez de quoi avant que l'on sorte de la salle ?

– De rien du tout, chef...

Le sourire de Kuroo ne l'aida pas à croire une seule seconde à ses paroles, et le haussement d'épaule de Sugawara confirma une chose : Il ne saurait rien du tout, même en insistant.

 _Pourquoi avait-il engagé ces chieurs déjà... ?_

* * *

 _ ** ***Quand il dit 745, il parle pas d'un modèle de moto, mais de la plaque, c'est comme ça qu'ils différencient les différents véhicules étant donner que généralement ils ont tous le même modèle, sauf la plaque qui change et parfois la couleur.****_

 ** **Voilà voilà ! Bon je poste les deux premiers chapitres en même temps, et c'est pas pour rien. Déjà parce qu'ils sont court (ils le seront sûrement tous mais pour donner envie, faut souvent un peu de contenu) et parce que je les ai fait y'a un petit moment (deux semaines)  
**** ** **En vrai je pensais les avoir posté mais en fait, non. (je suis un boulet)  
**** ** **J'espère que l'idée vous plaît donc, comme toujours j'attends vos avis, vos envies, etc etc, j'adore savoir ce que les gens pensent donc n'hésitez pas ^.^ #curieuse****

 ** **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine  
**** ** **Cia ! o/****


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyahahahahahaha ! Nouveau chapitre-euh ! On se concentre sur d'autres perso', parce que j'aime me concentrer sur d'autres perso', j'ai envie de faire des tours comme ça, en mode ballec' t'sais, sisi la famille wesh ! (je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi je viens d'écrire ça)  
** **M'enfin on s'en FOUT !  
** **J'espère que la lecture vous plaira ;)**

 **on se revoit en bas :P**

* * *

 _Vendredi 26 février – 19h58_

– … Et donc la prochaine fois, on essaiera de voir quelques manœuvres comme les créneaux, mais on te fera principalement rouler pour voir si tu acquiers bien tous les automatismes nécessaires à propos du regard. Des questions ?

La jeune fille mit un certain temps à répondre, avant de bafouiller un petit « non ». Elle se sentit ridicule.

– Bien, pense à bien prendre ton livret, comme toujours, et on se revoit dans... ?

– Dans quatre jours, à la même heure.

– Très bien, alors à mardi !

Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture, bafouillant à nouveau un petit « au revoir », rougissant un peu avant de partir en courant. Kuroo la regarda faire. Les filles pouvaient parfois être étranges. Même s'il comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi de son comportement. Il avait plus de vingt quatre ans, maintenant, et était loin d'être idiot.

Il récupéra les clés du moteur et alla jusqu'au bureau, où les élèves sortaient de la leçon de code. La plupart semblaient monter au septième ciel à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. D'un côté, il les comprenait parfaitement, ce n'était pas facile d'aller au lycée, suivre les cours, pour à nouveau s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant une heure ou plus à entendre piailler de nouvelles choses à apprendre. D'un autre côté, si on s'y tenait, ça ne durait que quelques mois. _Enfin,_ _ça dépend des cas,_ ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête en voyant un rouquin râler.

– Mais j'ai fait exactement comme hier !

– Et pourtant, tu as fait deux fautes de plus.

– Tu réponds trop vite aux questions, Shôyô

– Kenma, ne m'enfonce pas.

Dans la salle d'à côté retentit la voix de Daichi, rebondissant sur la remarque faite.

– Je t'ai pourtant dit une centaine de fois de prendre ton temps, Hinata !

Le rouquin grimaça. Comment diable le gérant avait-il pu entendre Kozume ? Lui qui parlait si doucement. Kuroo quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment, montrant sa présence par la même occasion. Les personnes présentes le saluèrent plus ou moins gaiement. Vu l'heure, de toute manière, c'était normal que certains soient épuisés.

– Oï ! C'est moi ! chantonna une voix forte.

Ou presque.

– On t'a vu, pas la peine de hurler.

– C'est vrai que je ne passe absolument pas inaperçu, ma beauté me fait beaucoup trop resplendir. Surtout à côté de toi, Kuroo-chan !

Tetsurou ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'imbécillité de son collègue. L'ego surdimensionné de celui-là ne faisait même plus ciller qui que ce soit le connaissant.

– Oikawa, tu permets ? Les élèves n'ont pas fini de passer les boîtiers.

– Bien entendu... Oh, alors comment se débrouille notre petit geek ?

– Je ne suis pas un geek... répondit une voix plate.

– Oikawa, laisse Kenma tranquille, le défendit mollement le secrétaire.

– Mais il va bientôt passer le code, il va falloir qu'il commence également la conduite, non ? Alors, avec qui va-t-il être ?

Kôshi soupira. Il ne répondit même pas à la demande du moniteur. Il continua de féliciter certains, tout en mettant d'autres en garde. Il n'étaient pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, seulement six, mais ça n'empêchait pas Kozume d'être mal à l'aise que l'on parle de lui comme ça.

– Allons, Oikawa, tu as fini d'embêter les jeunes ?

– Papy a parlé...

Le regard meurtrier qui le transperça, le fit se rattraper dans la seconde : « C'était juste une blague, Daichi ! » Les personnes présentes rirent face à un Oikawa boudeur. Un bras le prit par les épaules, et le parfum de Kuroo lui titilla les narines.

– Et sinon, pour Kenma, c'est moi qui le prendrai en leçon.

– Pourquoi toi ?

– Parce que tu seras incapable de lui apprendre, pardi.

– Surtout parce que c'est ton petit voisin adoré, non ?

– Aussi, sourit le Tetsurou.

Les deux se regardèrent longuement, se confrontant sans rien dire.

– Bon, ça suffit les garçons.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Kôshi, qui venait de les rappeler à l'ordre.

– Que vouliez-vous, d'abord ?

– Savoir à quel heure je commençais demain, répondit le châtain.

– Savoir si Bokuto était encore dans les parages, et mes horaires, ajouta l'autre.

– C'est 9h pour toi, Oikawa. Pour ce qui est de Bokuto, il a fini à 19h et est déjà parti, quant à tes horaires... C'est 8h-14h.

– Ça va être long.

– Tu débute avec le garçon d'hier soir, tu te souviens ? Akaashi.

– Ouais, ouais...

Les trois adultes présents le regardèrent d'un œil étrange. Kuroo semblait ailleurs, c'était bizarre... Mais il n'y eut aucun commentaire.

– Bon, sur ce, j'y vais ! A demaiiin~ Papy et maman !

– Oikawa, ce n'est pas par- !

La porte claqua, interrompant la phrase. Le passeur n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour écouter son patron. Enfin, ledit patron n'avait parfois aucun pouvoir face à ses étranges employés.

– Ce n'était qu'une boutade, Daichi, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu.

– Je ne suis pas un papy... !

– Et moi, je ne suis pas une femme. Encore moins sa mère.

– Pourtant vous faites un bon couple... Ok j'ai rien dit, on se voit demain !

Le chat sortit rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer correctement les deux amis restants. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tuer juste pour dire « au revoir ».

Les allusions touchaient juste, tout le monde trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à un père et une mère. Même leurs plus proches amis leur en faisaient la remarque. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Dans un couple, l'amour n'était pas à sens unique.

– Bon, la journée est finie. Allez, on rentre.

Kôshi releva les yeux, sortant de ses pensées. Il lui sourit avant de répondre par un vague « oui ». Il prit rapidement ses affaires et ferma le tout. Il était difficile de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple quand on savait qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Mais c'était seulement provisoire.

– Tu as réussi à trouver un appartement ? demanda le gérant.

– Pas encore... Je suis suffisamment occupé avec tous les papiers de l'auto-école pour avoir envie de chercher en plus. Et je n'ai pas trouvé de logement à bon prix dans le coin.

– Oh...

Voilà. C'était provisoire. C'était le temps que l'agence démarre, qu'ils réussissent à lancer l'affaire et que tout roule. Cela faisait désormais cinq ans que l'aventure avait débuté et tout leur souriait. Alors, le « provisoire » allait bientôt s'arrêter, entraînant avec lui le début de la fin pour le plus petit, qui perdait peu à peu de sa joie. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, heureusement pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, qui comprenait deux chambres, salle de bain. Le salon et la cuisine étaient dans une seule et même pièce, mais ça leur suffisait amplement pour vivre à deux.

– Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ? demanda le plus jeune.

– Pas grand chose... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim alors ne t'embête pas, je me débrouillerai.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– Si, mais fin de semaine oblige, je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

– Raison de plus pour que tu manges !

– Daichi, tu n'es pas mon père.

– Non, mais d'après certains, je suis ton mari, alors...

Kôshi eut un pincement au cœur. L'autre ne le vit pas faire une grimace empreinte de tristesse. Sugawara n'eut même pas la force de répondre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Son plus proche ami n'était qu'un crétin, parfois. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il l'aimait. Cela dit, lui-même n'était pas mieux : cinq ans de vie commune et toujours aucun aveu à propos de ses sentiments... Il glissa le long de sa porte, croisant les bras sur ses genoux. Il ne pleura pas, mais serra tellement fort les poings que les ongles lui rentrèrent dans la chair.

 _Mais quand aurait-il donc assez de courage pour tout avouer ?_

* * *

 **J'AIME FAIRE SOUFFRIR MOTHER FUCKER !  
** **Ahem.  
** **Et sinon, c'était cool ? Bon, sûrement pas pour Suga, mais pour vous ? XD  
** **Je m'aime, mais alors tellement parfois :3 (délire égocentrique, bonjour ! O/ )  
** **Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, à la prochaine !  
** **Cia ! o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et comme toujours, nouveau chapitre ! Toujours courts, j'aime quand c'est court, clair, net et précis ! Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas de celui-là XD Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive prochainement, je suis en pleine phase d'imagination :3**

 **Love.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Samedi 27 février – 7h54_

\- Hey Kuroo !

Le noiraud se retourna en entendant son prénom, et vit Bokuto. Le hibou venait tout juste de passer le bas de la porte qu'il avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était même pas huit heure du matin, comment le gris faisait-il ?

\- Oh, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- De-même. Je ne pensais pas que tu commençais tôt.

\- Ah ah, moi non plus mais il y a eu un changement de plan hier.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une femme s'est inscrite pour prendre quelques leçons sur la voiture automatique... Elle veut en acheter une mais a peur de ne pas réussir à conduire, ou quelque chose comme ça...

\- Oh oh... je vois.

\- Et toi, tu commence avec qui ?

\- Un de tes élèves, Akaashi, lui répondit le noiraud, sortant son dossier par la même occasion.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui le prend ?!

\- Va savoir...

Le gris fit une moue boudeuse, Tetsurou ne lui disait pas tout, n'est-ce pas...

\- Ce n'est que pour deux heures, Bokuto.

\- Ça devrait te suffire pour savoir ce qu'il a, alors.

Le chat le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Il y avait un réel problème alors... ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, la dernière fois, il était tellement étrange qu'il a oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Ha... ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir une silhouette féminine se tenir derrière. La chouette alla ouvrir, sachant pertinemment que c'était pour lui.

\- Oh, hello ! Vous êtes sûrement Madame Turl Molly ?

La femme était un peu petite, quelques rides se montraient au creux de ses yeux, au coin de sa bouche et sur son cou, cela malgré le maquillage. Elle avait facilement plus de quarante ans et fut étonné de voir un si jeune homme. Le seul être présent était tout aussi jeune d'ailleurs. Et ils étaient beaux...

\- Je suis Bokuto Koutarou, votre moniteur.

\- Enchanté, appelez-moi Molly.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Koutarou.

La femme rit, et acquiesça.

\- Bien, je vous laisse aller jusque la voiture, c'est la noire, je vous y rejoins dans une minute.

Elle ressortit avec le sourire, laissant la porte se fermer. Bokuto attendit quelques secondes d'être sûr qu'elle soit partie pour reperendre la conversaition.

\- Je sens que tu vas t'amuser...

\- C'est pas drôle, Kuroo.

\- Oh que si.

\- Et sinon, pour en revenir à...

Le battant s'ouvrir à nouveau, laissant passer une tête brune un peu décoiffé. Surpris. Pourquoi le silence devenait-il quelque peu pesant soudain ? Se demanda le noiraud.

\- Oï, Akaashi, pile à l'heure !

\- Hum... Oui, bonjour.

\- Hello ! Bon, je vous laisse, ma dame m'attends, rit la chouette avant de sortir rapidement.

Les deux hommes restant se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes avant que le noiraud ne pousse un soupir. Il lança les clés à l'autre qui les rattrapa sans problème.

\- La blanche garée à gauche, je te suis.

\- Hm...

La porte se referma à nouveau, le laissant seul dans le bureau. Bon, et bien quel meilleur moyen que de commencer la journée avec un joli garçon muet qui venait de se renfrogner juste en voyant un visage, hein ? Aucun. Il prit le dossier et rejoignit rapidement son élève.

\- Bien, tu as fini ?

\- Siège, rétro, ceinture.

\- Bien, avant de démarrer, je t'explique rapidement. On va jusqu'a la grande ville la plus proche. On prendra l'autoroute au nord, ce qui nous fera une quinzaine de kilomètre par rapport à ici, on roulera sur environ... Une cinquantaine de kilomètres, on fera un tour dans le centre-ville, ça te montrera de la nouveauté, et je testerai ce que tu as appris en même temps... Tu suis ?

\- Tester ce que j'ai appris ?

\- Ouais, je vais t'indiquer les directions par panneaux principalement et je verrai si tu mets bien tes clignotants, que tu vérifie les priorités, que tu fais bien tes contrôles*, etc.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Ne sois pas stressé.

\- Facile à dire.

\- Ne sois pas renfermé non plus.

\- Facile à dire.

\- On va être deux heures dans cette voiture, tu sais ?

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis un grand parleur.

\- Avec de la curiosité mal placée, non ?

Les yeux marrons rencontrèrent ceux, noirs comme un puits sans fond, où l'on ne distinguait presque pas la pupille de Kuroo. Il avait peut-être répondu trop vite et manqué de respect, sur ce coup là... Le sourire que dévoila Kuroo lui fit froncer des sourcils. Certes, le noiraud n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un très à cheval sur la politesse mais...

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu, je ne pensais pas que tu cernais aussi facilement les gens.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, rompit le contact visuel et serra les lèvres. Il s'était fait griller en moins de quelques secondes. A force d'être trop sur ses gardes, il faisait des bourdes monumentales.

\- Et si on démarrait ? Après tout, on perd du temps, et le temps c'est de l'argent !

Ils attachèrent leur ceinture d'un même mouvement. Le brun verrouilla les portes, automatisme qu'on faisait prendre pour éviter le « car-jacking »**. Une marche arrière plus tard et ils étaient partis pour deux heures de folie.

* * *

 ***faire ses contrôles, c'est à dire vérifié qu'il n'y ait personne, 1-2-3 = rétro intérieur, rétro extérieur, et regarder directement (on regarde directement là d'où vient le danger, donc à gauche ou à droite selon la direction prise)**

 ****Un vol qui se faisait beaucoup, vous savez dans GTA quand vous volez une voiture et qu'il y a une personne dedans ? Beh c'est ça.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à ce -magnifique- jeu, c'est quand, à un feu rouge par exemple, quelqu'un arrive, ouvre votre porte, et vous vole vos affaires ou même la voiture en vous dégageant du siège. Généralement, c'est plus les femmes, vu qu'elles laissent leur sac à mains sur le siège passager quand elles sont seules, du coup, les voleurs en profitent, en moins de quelques secondes le tour est joué. Même si certaines voitures se ferment automatiquement aujourd'hui lorsqu'on roule à plus de cinq kilomètre/heure, ce n'est pas le cas pour toutes et c'est parfois une option...**

 **Mwahahaha, je vous laisse sur votre faim, je vous fais même des bisous pour me faire pardonner et je m'enfuis en courant et en rigolant sadiquement ! o/**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, à la prochaine !**

 **Cia ! o/ Nyahaha !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yolooooo nouveau chapitre ! O/ J'espère que je vous fait pas trop patienter en vrai même si c'est dernier temps j'avoue je fais des hausses et des baisses de régime violent ! Genre je passe une semaine à pas toucher mon clavier pour finalement écrire plusieurs choses d'un coup en moins de deux jours, c'est affolant  
** **M'enfin BREF on s'en fou !  
** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie ma douce correctrice aussi  
** **On se retrouve en bas ! :D**

 **Réponse PasseParla _: J'ai explosé de rire, au moment ou j'dis que je vais le posté, j'ai reçu ta review XD Alors merci, ça me fait quand même très plaisir que la fic te plaise et c'est toujours rassurant de lire ça ^^ Par contre, comme je le disais plus haut, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas régulière et ça risque d'arriver souvent, alors je finirais cette fic c'est sûr et certain, mais voilà, je m'excuse de vous faire poireauter... (Je te réponds à toi, mais je dis ça aussi pour les autres) et j'espère aussi que vous comprenez que j'ai une vie à côté et que je suis humaine XD Donc j'ai aussi des problèmes à gérer x)_**

 _ **Mais encore merci parce que je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu ce compliment ! :D**_

* * *

 _Samedi 27 février - 8h23_

Enfin, deux heures de folie, c'était vite dit.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur l'autoroute, Kuroo l'encouragea à enfoncer la pédale d'accélération. Il avait noté que le garçon apprenait vite et bien. Il mettait rapidement en pratique tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusqu'à présent et n'avait pas fait de faute déplorable, si on omettait quelques oublis dans ses contrôles. Alors pourquoi perdait-il ses moyens avec Bokuto ?

\- On a de la chance, c'est plutôt dégagé pour un samedi matin.

\- C'est vrai, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de monde que ça.

\- Rabats-toi à droite, on roule seulement à 110, comme les jeunes conducteurs. Enfin, comme ils devraient le faire, ajouta-t-il en voyant une voiture avec un A les dépasser beaucoup plus vite. De ce fait, je vais pouvoir t'embêter un peu.

\- À quel sujet ?

Demanda innocemment tout de même le brun, qui savait pertinemment lequel.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Pourquoi tu perds tes moyens quand tu es avec Bokuto ?

\- Je ne suis simplement pas-

\- A l'aise avec lui, on l'avait compris, tu l'as déjà dit. Mais tu n'as pas peur de dire les choses, alors pourquoi te réveiller au bout de quinze heures de conduite pour demander un changement ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul qui cerne bien les gens.

\- On a tous des talents cachés et je dois t'avouer que quand tu es dans ce métier, il faut vite apprendre à reconnaître les pensées de chacun, sinon tu ne risque pas de faire apprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est si dur que ça ?

\- Si tu aime les personnes en général, non. Mais ne détournons pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Rien. Il est resté lui-même. Toujours joyeux, lunatique dans les mauvais jours.

Le noiraud laissa sa tête se poser contre sa main, elle-même accoudée à la portière. Il jeta quelques coups d'oeil à son élève, qui pour l'instant s'en sortait très bien. Était-il possible qu'il... Non... Si ? Le noiraud prit une inspiration, qui fut coupée dans son élan.

\- Je peux doubler ?

\- Si tu as fait tes contrôles.

\- Hum, le clignotant ?

\- Toujours, si tu n'annonce pas ce que tu fais, on ne peut pas le deviner.

\- D'accord. Et sinon, tu t'apprêtais à me dire quelque chose, non ?

\- J'ai oublié.

Le mensonge était clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais le garçon ne fit pas de remarque. Il espérait seulement que le chat n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas seulement l'air malicieux, mais aussi malin.

\- On va prendre la prochaine aire de repos, j'aimerais te faire faire une voie de décélération. On prendra une petite pause de cinq minutes, l'autoroute fatigue vite et tu vas devoir tenir deux heures.

\- Je ne me sens pas encore fatigué.

\- Comme la plupart d'entre nous, c'est quand l'accident est arrivé qu'on s'en rend compte.

\- C'est assez pessimiste.

\- C'est assez réaliste.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels. Il avait parfois l'impression que tout était dangereux dans leur monde, c'était dingue. Si ça continuait, on ne pourrait même plus respirer par peur d'attraper un virus. Quoi que l'exagération était peut-être un peu forte sur ce coup là.

\- C'est dans moins d'un kilomètre, ne te rate pas.

Kuroo n'avait clairement pas envie d'attendre encore une quinzaine de kilomètres* avant de poser ses questions.

\- Rétros, cligno, contrôle !

\- Même quand je sors je fais les contrôles ? je sais parfaitement que rien ne peut arriver de droite, puisque je suis à droite.

\- Il faut toujours avoir de bonne habitudes.

\- Inutiles.

\- Elles le seront sûrement un jour. Prends une place au hasard, on a largement le choix.

Le brun obéit, arrêtant le moteur. Kuroo en profita pour sortir et humer l'air frais du mois de Février. Bientôt fini d'ailleurs. Une autre portière claqua, signe qu'Akaashi l'avait suivi. Ils firent quelques pas autour de la voiture, dégourdissant leurs jambes avant que Tetsurou ne prenne une bouteille d'eau. Quelques gorgées plus tard, il en proposa à l'élève, qui accepta. Au moment où ce dernier porta le goulot à ses lèvres, le chat demanda :

\- Tu aimes les hommes ?

Si le brun s'attendait à ça... Il n'aurait pas à moitié recraché l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et ne se serait pas étouffé avec le reste.

Il s'essuya les lèvres avant de foudroyer du regard son moniteur. C'était fait exprès en plus, il le savait au vu du visage de l'autre, qui arborait un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Pervers pédophile, murmura le brun, assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende, le tout en tournant la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas pédophile !

\- Donc t'es bien un pervers, ajouta-t-il.

\- Non plus, lui répondit l'autre avec une moue contrariée. Mais j'aime les deux moi.

\- Hein ?

Mais qu'est-ce que le noiraud mijotait à lui balancer ça comme ça ?! Il le regarda sans vraiment laisser paraître de sentiment, si ce n'est de l'ennui, et attendit la suite.

\- Si t'as besoin d'en parler, je t'écouterai. Je ne suis pas du genre à rire au nez sur des sujets sérieux.

Alors c'était ça. L'homme voulait juste lui montrait son soutien. Il aurait pu le faire d'une manière plus appropriée, sérieusement...

\- Merci, répondit-il tout de même. Ça le rassurait d'un côté, de l'autre il était clairement effrayé que le moniteur ait compris quelque chose.

\- Allez, on reprend !

Les deux retournèrent dans la voiture, mais avant que la chouette ne démarre, Kuroo ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Par contre, il est hors de question que tu changes de moniteur.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Trop chiant, Bokuto va se morfondre, s'inquiéter, et va encore plus te coller.

\- Pourquoi il me collerait ?

\- Parce qu'il va m'emmerder moi, et vu que je n'en aurais pas envie, tu te vas te retrouver avec lui sur le dos.

\- Tu ferais pas ça...

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens.

Le brun alluma le moteur et mit en route la voiture, sans répondre au noiraud, qui était clairement en train de lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait parfaitement compris la situation et s'en amusait. Deux minutes plus tôt, il avait pourtant dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. La belle parole.

Le moniteur quand à lui, sourit. Son élève n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisi qu'il attendait juste qu'il lui demande de l'aide pour faire quelque chose. S'il ne lui demandait rien, il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il avait pour principe de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres... Même s'il adorait les connaître. D'un côté, avec Bokuto derrière... Il était forcé de s'en mêler, l'autre allait lui faire cracher le morceau. Morceau dont il n'était pas sûr à 100%, même si ça se voyait à dix mille lieues à la ronde.

 _Bah... il aviserait en temps voulu._

* * *

 _ ***Toujours en FRANCE, les aires de repos sont en moyennes tous les quinze kilomètres. (il est conseillé de s'arrêter au moins une fois toutes les 1h30 à 2h sur les longs trajets, (#C'étaitL'InfoGratuite)**_

 **Sinon, la vie c'est cool, la vie c'est bien et je vous aime beaucoup o/ XD Alalala notre pauvre Akaashi... J'aime tellement le martyrisais à l'aide de Kuroo ! En vrai ce personnage est fait pour être s'amuser des autres, c'est obligé, je peux pas m'en empêcher de le faire comme ça XD et je suis sûre que vous appréciez en plus ! Ou pas en fait, mais je pense que vous me le diriez, non ?**

 **Sur ce, j'attends vos avis, vos sensations et sentiments !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Cia o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dédicace à Blogoderia qui m'a fait rire avec l'idée d'Asahi, je ne pensais pas l'amener comme ça, mais bon... J'ai tellement bien aimé et ris en imaginant la scène que voilà XD encore merci à toi, ta gentillesse, ton humour et pis oh c'est bon ! Je vais pas non plus te faire un discours d'amour XD**

 **Je remercie encore les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews jusque mtn (que j'ai déjà remercié normalement mais je le refais je m'en fous XD) donc SoyokazeHaru, «PasseParla» , AymaAlrik et Hinazukiroo (d'ailleurs, merci de me suivre en alerte, j'ai pas remercié par MP... je manque à tous mes devoirs en fait... Quoi que, j'ai dit merci à personne pour ça O.O fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck ! Bon, bah tant pis XD je le dis en groupe voilà XD)**

 _ **Réponse à PasseParla : Alors j'hésite entre rire et pleurer XD Parce qu'on a beau dire, ça me touche beaucoup que la fic te plaise au point que tu viennes sûrement chekcker le tout régulièrement, et envie de pleurer parce que je sais que j'emmerde le monde en étant si peu régulière mais j'vais essayé d'améliorer ça comme je peux, alors encore merci à toi ! :D**_

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous) une bonne lecture ! -je suis heureuse- XD  
** **On se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

 _Samedi 27 février – 13h55_

\- Donc, on peut te faire repasser le permis, mais il faudra que tu repaies une présentation à l'examen et que tu reprennes des heures. Tu es en permis « boite automatique » n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui !

\- En même temps, il est déjà affolé au volant alors si on lui donnait les vitesse à passer...

Le grand barbu ne put même pas répliquer à la violence de l'attaque du petit châtain. Châtain qui portait une étrange mèche blonde.

\- Noya, arrête ça. Toi, tu as bien dû repasser quatre fois ton code.

\- Mais il y avait une jolie fille !

\- Ne cherche même pas d'excuse, tu es plus mauvais qu'Hinata pour ça.

Le rouquin passa la porte à ce moment là, entrant dans un fracassant « SALUT » tandis qu'il tirait derrière lui le blond décoloré. _Eh bien quand on parle du loup..._ ne put s'empêcher de songer le gris.

\- Salut les garçons, installez-vous dans la salle, je lance la série dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Okey !

Kenma ne put retenir un soupir en passant la deuxième porte, encore moins en entendant un deuxième « bonjour » que Shôyô lança aux personnes déjà installées dans la salle.

\- Alors, je pense qu'on va te remettre deux heures avant ton passage à l'examen...

\- Pas plus ? demanda Asahi.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Si Daichi te juge prêt à passer, c'est que tu l'es. En plus tu l'as raté pour des fautes tellement idiotes, paraît-il...

\- C'est vrai, tu m'as toi-même dis que tu avais l'impression de ne plus rien savoir quand tu es monté dans la voiture, ajouta Noya

Azumane détourna les yeux, gêné que son ami dévoile ainsi les choses. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était très stressant de passer un examen, non ? Alors comment les autres faisaient pour paraître aussi détendu quand ils y allaient ?

\- Oï ! c'est moi~ ! Chantonna Oikawa.

\- Bon travail. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Hum, il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà ses heures de prévues, alors il est directement parti.

\- C'était qui déjà ?

\- Kei Tsukishima.

Le gris vérifia sur son ordinateur en quelques secondes pour s'assurer de la véracité des faits. L'élève s'en était souvenu, bon point pour lui.

\- C'est bien le cas... Désolé, je coupe tout le temps la...

Le battant s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer une jeune femme au cheveux courts, marrons, assez jolie. Kôshi la regarda quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- La discussion ... finit-il, presque amèrement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Michimiya ?

\- Hum... Je venais juste faire un petit coucou et demander quelque chose à Daichi...

\- Oooh...

\- Oikawa, range tes fiches et sans remarques, coupa le secrétaire.

\- Mama est méchante...

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, par pitié ! Et Daichi n'est pas encore rentré.

Le passeur ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, il était rare que Kôshi se vexe ou hausse le ton, alors réussir à le mener par le bout du nez relevait de l'exploit !

\- Je peux attendre ici ?

\- Comme si je pouvais te jeter dehors... répondit Sugawara, ironique.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire navré, comprenant sa bêtise.

\- Bien, Asahi, on va finir par y arriver. La date du prochain permis c'est...

\- Le 14 et 28 mars, lança un homme qui venait de rentrer.

\- C'est pas le 15 ? demanda le noiraud qui suivait.

\- Je vais regarder ça. Daichi, Michimiya veut te voir, Kuroo lance la série de code pendant que t'es là, ordonna le gris, platement.

Le chat entra dans la salle de code, tout était déjà prêt. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour apercevoir son voisin adoré, avec la boule d'énergie à ses côtés.

\- Hinata, arrête de bouger, ta chaise va se briser.

\- Vraiment ?!

Le noiraud ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle, laissant le roux sous les regards moqueurs de l'assistance. Il referma doucement la porte, et déposa ses fiches sur le bureau, découvrant Asahi par la même occasion.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu le rate ?

\- … Hum... Le stress.

\- Seulement ?

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu stressé, Kuroo ! On dirait qu'il devient comme un robot, tout raide et incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit... !

\- Noya ! Tu n'as aucun tact. Bon, je te propose de repasser pour le 26, reprit le gris après avoir vérifié les informations.

\- Il vaut mieux te laisser un peu de temps pour digérer ça, sauf si tu préfère le repasser plus vite ?

\- Non, non, ça m'ira !

\- Très, bien alors je vais noter tes heures.

 _\- Tu t'es coupée les cheveux, non ?_

Kôshi ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour apercevoir le brun discuter tranquillement avec la jeune femme.

Voilà, c'était à ça que devait ressembler un vrai couple... Il serra ses lèvres pour éviter de lancer une insulte sans aucun raison.

\- Suga'... ?

\- Hein ?

Le passeur châtain le regarda curieusement. Alors comme ça, le secrétaire pouvait être dans la lune ? Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange.

\- Je te demandais si tu pouvais me sortir mon planning pour lundi.

\- Oui, je vais te le faire, je finis de m'occuper d'Asahi.

\- Hey, hey, hey !

\- Et voilà la chouette...

\- Et voilà la star ! répliqua ce dernier avant de tirer la langue à Tooru, qui lui rendit sa grimace.

Il avait des gamins en guise d'employés, c'était impossible autrement ! Pensa le secrétaire. Et Daichi qui ne disait rien. Forcément, la jeune fille l'obnubilait trop. Il tapa férocement sur son clavier. Qu'est-ce que ça le gonflait, sérieusement.

\- C'est pas moi qui m'amuse à draguer toutes les élèves.

\- Elles viennent d'elles-même, et je ne les ai jamais draguées

Il nota furieusement les deux heures avant de poser le stylo sur la table.

\- Sauf pour Velona, Yuko, Aki, Mashiko...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, et je les connaissais déjà avant !

\- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !

Bokuto et Oikawa se figèrent sous le cri du gris. En trois ans, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi énervé que maintenant.

\- Nous n'avons pas ouvert une garderie, mais une auto-école, alors faites vos enfantillages ailleurs !

Il détourna son attention des deux idiots qui lui servaient d'employés et retourna vers Asahi, qui se tenait raide comme un piquet. « Bon, je t'ai noté le tout, avec la somme que tu devras. Tu le paieras avant l'examen mais ça ne sert à rien de le faire maintenant. Des questions ?

\- Non, non... Aucune... Je vais y aller, merci...

Ah, il avait peut-être crié un peu fort, s'il en était arrivé à faire peur au pauvre garçon.

\- Merci à toi, n'hésite pas à appeler en cas de problème !

La porte se referma dans un silence total. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le fixait ?

\- Oikawa, ton planning est imprimé, prends-le, lança-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

\- Kôshi, tu peux partir si tu es fatigué, je m'occuperai du bureau aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un problème. Lança Sawamura.

Le gris releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux marrons qui le dévisageait. _« C'est pas en allant dormir que cette fille s'en ira »_ aurait été la réponse parfaite. Il baissa la tête pour soupirer avant de se lever et d'acquiescer. C'était vrai qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de traîner dans les papiers aujourd'hui.

\- Les garçons, l'un de vous peut rester pendant que j'accompagne Kôshi ?

\- Navré, mais mon carrosse m'attend ! répondit Oikawa, déjà prêt à sortir.

\- Je vais rester, lancèrent la chouette et le chat en chœur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je rentre à pied. Coupa Suga'.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est à plus d'une demi-heure de marche.

\- Prendre l'air me fera du bien, je suis enfermé depuis plus de cinq heures.

\- Dormir te fera du bien plutôt.

Le gris eut envie de répondre la même phrase qu'hier : _« Tu n'es pas mon père »_ mais recevoir la même réponse lui ferait à nouveau beaucoup trop de mal. À la place, il sortit de la pièce sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir. Oikawa lui s'écarta pour lui libérer le passage.

Daichi suivit rapidement, marmonnant un « désolé » alors qu'il précédait Sugawara

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qui aime voir souffrir Suga' ?! MOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ! (#Violence) Bon, ok je vous aime bien et vais donc fuir en courant en vous laissant seul avec votre frustration aujourd'hui ! Ahahahaha /Fuit/**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**

 **Cia o/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ajout : Je tiens a m'excuser publiquement de la gourde monumentale que j'ai fait... Certains ne l'auront probablement pas remarqué mais je sais que d'autre, si... J'ai inversé le C6 d'Une vie avec celui de C &C il y a peu quand j'ai repost après une correction... Alors voilà, pour ceux qui ont pas pu lire le bon, euh... Bah j'ai tout remis comme il faut donc voilà... JE SUIS UNE GROSSE BOULETTE. Merci à Alexandra de m'avoir quand même prévenue, parce qu'en plus je l'avais même pas vu moi-même :') *se moleste*  
** **M'enfin bref, ahem.**

 **Nouveau chapitre les loulous ! Aujourd'hui, du lourd !  
** **Non, je déconne XD Rien de bien utile en vrai, désolée :') J'aime bien vous faire espérer pour rien, mwahahaha**

 **Réponse à PasseParla _: Merci, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! Pour ce qui est d'Akaashi, ahah, pas de bol mais il va rester dans l'ombre pour ce chapitre encore une fois x)  
_** _ **Je n'ai pas envie de me consacrer qu'à un personnage donc... On va partir dans tous les sens bientôt o/**_

 **Mais une question existentielle subsiste : que ferais-je sans porte ?  
** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Samedi 27 février - 14h06_

La porte se referma dans un petit claquement, laissant les quatre personnes interdites et dans un silence inconfortable.

\- Eh bien... Je vais y aller... Désolée du dérangement...

Ce fut Oikawa qui se reprit le plus vite, et ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille. Il était resté devant sans bouger après que Daichi soit passé.

\- Mais non, vous ne gênez pas du tout, voyons, c'est nous qui nous nous excusons pour le comportement de Sugawara, il ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps.

\- J'avais cru comprendre... Merci.

Elle leur fit un rapide au revoir de la main, avant de tourner complètement les talons. Il ferma à nouveau l'ouverture tandis qu'il se retournait vers ses deux compères.

Les deux n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, n'ayant absolument pas compris le pourquoi du comment. Le passeur se rapprocha d'eux, posa ses mains sur le bureau d'un geste théâtral avant d'annoncer d'une voix sombre :

\- L'un de vous a-t-il vu l'assassin ?

\- Non, mais on voit bien ta connerie, affirma le noiraud, blasé.

\- C'était trop tentant...

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Suga' comme ça... lança la chouette, toujours perplexe.

\- De même. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait...

\- Toi qui te vante que rien ne peut t'échapper ?

\- Parce que tu as une idée ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai juste remarqué qu'il avait l'air dans la lune ces derniers temps.

\- Et tu n'as rien demandé.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire, figure-toi.

\- Draguer et emmerder le monde ? demanda Bokuto, atterré.

Le châtain claqua la langue, montrant son mécontentement en croisant les bras.

\- Quand je dis que j'ai autre chose à faire, je sous-entends par là que je n'ai pas à me mêler de sa vie privée.

\- T'as surtout pas envie de t'y risquer.

\- J'ai déjà fait une connerie sans en faire partie...

Ses deux collègues le regardèrent attentivement, attendant la suite. Le passeur releva la tête, avant d'ajouter :

\- Sur ce, on m'attend, ciao _my loves_!

\- Attends, t'as pas-

La porte claqua, signe que la discussion était fini. Bokuto et Kuroo le regardèrent partir et s'engouffrer précipitamment dans une voiture, sans même se retourner.

\- Il se fout de nous ?! cria presque le hibou

\- Ou alors, il était à moitié sérieux, et veut juste rien nous dire.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Il apprécie Sugawara, non ?

\- Mais s'il a déjà fait une boulette avant même de...

\- De ?

Le noiraud ne répliqua pas immédiatement, il venait juste de comprendre le comportement d'Oikawa.

\- À tous les coups c'est suite à sa bêtise qu'il a compris quelque chose, quand on y réfléchit. Il a le don d'appuyer là où il faut pas, même sans s'en rendre compte parfois.

\- C'est vrai qu'on le déteste souvent pour ça.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, quelque peu affligés, mais surtout inquiets. Si le secrétaire allait mal, c'est que quelque chose de gros devait lui peser, et qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser seul était d'autant plus inquiétant, le gris ne demandait jamais d'aide à quiconque.

\- Et sinon... Reprit Bokuto

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as eu Akaashi aujourd'hui...

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Eh bien... Il avait quelque chose ou pas ?

\- Non, il a parfaitement conduit.

\- SERIEUX ?!

\- Ne crie pas !

La chouette se mit automatiquement la main devant la bouche, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire les yeux ronds avant de se reprendre et de chuchoter :

\- Mais pourquoi avec moi, ça marche pas alors ?!

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Je suis nul.

 _Eh merde._ Bokuto commença à déprimer suite à la remarque de Kuroo. Il aurait pourtant dû deviner que le dire comme ça était une mauvaise idée.

\- En tout cas, tu vas bien le savoir, on lui a redonné des heures et ce sera avec toi.

\- Mais je suis incapable de le faire travailler... Je suis pas fait pour être moniteur...

\- T'auras qu'à lui demander.

\- Mais il ne veut pas me parler... chouina le plus petit.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le fera...

\- Et comment tu peux le savoir, hein ?

Le noiraud sourit simplement, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là.

\- Ah, Tsukishima ? demanda Bokuto.

Le chat se retourna pour faire face à un grand blond à lunettes, qu'il salua d'un sourire. L'autre baissa la tête en guise de politesse.

\- Hum... Je ne retrouve plus ma feuille avec mes horaires, elle a dû tomber de mon sac quand je l'ai prise dans la voiture.

\- On va jeter un coup d'oeil d'abord, sinon on aura qu'à te la réimprimer, répondit naturellement Kuroo. « Tu me file les clés, Bokuto ? Je l'accompagne. »

L'argenté eut un regard courroucé, comme s'il n'avait pas compris que le noiraud voulait juste échapper à ses questions. Il lui donna tout de même le trousseau avant de tourner la tête, boudeur. Ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du bloqueur, qui sortit à l'air frais, suivit de l'élève.

\- J'aurais pu vérifier tout seul, tu sais ?

\- Hm, mais ta présence tombe à pic.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien. Alors comme ça, tu t'appelle Tsukishima c'est ça ? Et ton prénom, c'est quoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de le dire...

\- Allons, tu commences les heures de conduite, tu vas peut-être tomber avec moi, tu sais...

\- Je croyais que vous aviez un système de moniteur attitré.

Le brun ouvrit la portière arrière. Voyant un papier blanc sur le sol du véhicule, il le ramassa et répondit.

\- Disons qu'on ne peut pas toujours s'occuper de nos élèves et on échange pour vérifier si tout se passe bien de temps en temps... Il déplia le papier qu'il venait de récupérer, avant d'ajouter : « mon cher Kei. »

Le blond grimaça. Il récupéra le papier sans attendre qu'on lui tende, murmura un « merci » pour la forme avant de tourner les talons. Kuroo fit de même et retourna à sa tâche.

\- Dis-moi, le blond, il est encore avec toi prochainement ?

\- Hum... Il me semble, pourquoi ?

\- Non rien... J'espère que Sugawara va mieux, lança le noiraud, changeant brusquement de sujet.

* * *

 _Samedi 27 février – 14h16_

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Enfin si, il allait mieux dans le sens ou désormais, il savait Michimiya loin de Sawamura, étant donné que Daichi était collé à lui. Ce qui l'aurait parfaitement rendu heureux dans d'autres circonstances. Mais il y avait toujours un « mais » : là, il avait juste envie de claquer l'amour de sa vie, qui le talonnait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture, insistant lourdement pour que l'autre lui parle. Ce dont il était incapable à l'heure actuelle.

\- Daichi, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal au crâne et tu m'ennuies encore plus à me coller comme je-ne-sais-quoi !

Le brun ne put empêcher son regard de s'attrister, ce dont Kôshi se serait bien passé. Il avait à nouveau fait du mal à son ami sans même le vouloir. Tout ça parce qu'il aimait un homme qui aimait une femme. Il ferait mieux de partir, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Plus il restait collé à l'ancien receveur, moins il ne pourrait se détacher de ses sentiments.

\- Je vais aller me reposer, et toi, tu ferais mieux de retourner au bureau, je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver en sac quand j'y retournerais lundi.

\- Ils savent se tenir.

\- Quand ça les arrange.

\- Les clés tournèrent dans la serrure, déverrouillant le battant.

\- À ce soir.

\- Repose-toi bien.

Le « clac » caractéristique retentit dans le couloir, prouvant la fermeture complète du battant.

Koshi attendit patiemment quelques secondes, avant que les bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre et disparaissent finalement. Il était idiot. Daichi ne voyait rien, ne comprenait rien ou alors ne voulait pas comprendre. Le dernier cas était le pire de tous mais le plus probable. Son ami étant loin d'être idiot...

Il donna un grand coup dans le mur avant de se réfugier sous sa couette. Il espérait réellement que personne n'avait compris de quoi il retournait.

* * *

 _Samedi 27 février – 14h18_

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, Kusokawa ?

\- Ha ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que t'es rentré dans cette voiture.

\- Comme si je parlais toujours !

\- Tu te plains toujours, oui.

\- Iwa-chan, c'est méchant !

Le chauffeur fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que son amant lui cassait les pieds avec ce surnom débile.

\- Je le suis parce que tu m'y forces !

\- Je ne force rien du tout, Iwa-chan ne m'aime pas !

\- Tu serais pas là si je t'aimais pas !

Le châtain arrêta sa comédie suite à la phrase de son amant. C'est vrai ça...

\- Dis, Iwa-chan...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais deviné que... Avant que je te le dise... Tu avais deviné que je t'aimais ?

\- J'avais des doutes... Pourquoi ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas ça vrai et je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ferais si c'était le cas, à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On est deux hommes, Shittykawa, on était meilleurs amis et si ça ne marchait pas, on aurait détruit une amitié de plus de quinze ans, tu sais ?

\- Mais ça a marché !

\- Comme si on aurait pu le savoir à l'époque. Et ça peut toujours foirer, dans cinq ans comme dans deux mois, tu sais.

\- Ha ?! Tu m'abandonnerais ?!

\- J'aurais de quoi, avec tes chouineries à deux balles, tes plaintes à longueurs de temps et ta tendance aux selfies beaucoup trop forte.

Oikawa ne put empêcher une moue boudeuse de s'installer sur son visage, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, à la place, il se cala contre la portière, laissant le paysage défiler. Alors comme ça, Iwa-chan avait compris mais n'avait rien fait juste par peur... ?

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 _\- Je crois que Mama en a marre de la cécité de Papa..._

* * *

 **Qui a envie de me taper ?! :D  
** **PERSONNE !  
** **Parce que sinon, vous aurez pas la suite O:) Oui, je suis protégée par la seule puissance de mes écrits XD  
** **J'espère que vous aimez bien la manière dont cela tourne, moi ça me va pour le moment, donc... XD Sinon, je suis ouverte à tous commentaires ! :D  
**

 **Sur ce, je retourne à mes fourneaux, à la prochaine !**

 **Cia ! o/**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOLOOOOOOOOO ! O/**

 **Nouveau chapitre, nouveau problème, ou solution ? :D  
** **Bon, alors je m'engage dans un chemin de fooooooouuu qui part dans tous les sens 3 Mais J'ADORE ça ! Va y'avoir pleins de people youhou o/ Danse de la joie o/**

 _ **Réponse à PasseParla : Ahah, j'espère bien que tu l'aimes toujours autant cette fiction, et c'est toujours rassurant de voir que les personnes suivent toutes les semaines ! :)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas, ahahah !**

* * *

 _Dimanche 28 février._

Il était allongé sur le canapé, la télé en fond. Le noiraud avait fait un footing ce matin et venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Une vibration attira son attention. Kuroo s'étira rapidement et prit son portable non loin de lui avant d'ouvrir le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _De Kenma – 11h02_

 _C'est toujours bon pour que je vienne manger ?_

Il sourit devant son portable. Le petit blond avait toujours peur de gêner, c'en était presque affolant. Il tapa rapidement une réponse affirmative et reposa le cellulaire. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre juste après. Son ami n'allait pas tarder alors il valait mieux qu'il s'habille... Quoi que... Le blond décoloré était bientôt majeur. Il pourrait arrêter de se retenir et faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il l'aimait plus qu'en ami. Mais ce dernier ne le voyait sûrement pas comme ça, après tout il le connaissait depuis qu'il était né. Leurs mères étant voisines, il avait vu Kenma grandir et l'y avait même aidé. Donc il était tout à fait normal que ce dernier le considère comme un grand-frère plus qu'autre chose, surtout avec la différence d'âge entre eux et le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Quoique qu'il n'était pas sûr que le genre importe à Kozume.

Le petit blond arriva entre temps, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Ils passèrent rapidement les formules de politesses. Après tout, Kuroo n'était pas à cheval là-dessus, et s'en moquait même quand c'était son ami.

\- Ça t'ira un curry ?

\- Hum, oui, c'est toujours bon quand tu cuisines de toute manière.

Tetsurou sourit au compliment.

\- Mais ne mange pas trop, j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert...

\- Vraiment ?

Ça y est, il avait attiré l'attention de son petit camarade.

\- Ouais, et j'ai aussi chargé ma PSP à fond... Mais j'ai d'abord une revanche à prendre sur Smash, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Kozume sourit, il n'y avait que Kuroo pour réussir à lui faire passer une journée parfaite comme celle-là.

\- Le curry est déjà prêt ?

\- Ouais, il suffira de faire réchauffer, tu veux manger maintenant ?

\- Je peux encore attendre...

\- Alors on se fait une partie ? Que je te mette ta raclée !

\- Ça m'étonnerait...

\- Ne soit pas si confiant.

Kenma détourna les yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il était confiant, mais il avait largement plus d'heures et de facilité que son ami sur ces jeux. Alors même face à quelqu'un de bon... Il s'installa rapidement sur le canapé tandis que le noiraud allumait la console, prêt à en découdre.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, neuf défaites de Kuroo pour une victoire, qu'il demanda une pause à son ami.

\- On ferait mieux de passer à table tout de même.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Sors moi les couverts alors.

Le blond posa rapidement le tout sur la petite table basse du salon, où ils mangeaient tout le temps. Les plats suivirent rapidement et ils prirent place en lançant un « itadakimasu ! »

\- Comme toujours, tes plats sont délicieux.

\- Il le faut bien.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui cuisinerais aussi bien...

\- Te connaissant j'aurais surtout peur que tu oublies de manger, trop absorbé par tes jeux, taquina le plus vieux.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi tête en l'air.

\- Non mais tu reste assez nonchalant...

\- Pas tant que ça, même si c'est difficile.

Kuroo se stoppa dans son geste, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sous-entendu.

\- Pourquoi c'est difficile ?

\- Hinata est très, très actif et intenable.

\- Vous êtes souvent ensembles.

\- Presque tout le temps, vu que nous sommes dans la même classe. Même si Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Akaashi et Tsukki sont là de temps à autre.

\- Tsukki... Je l'ai rencontré hier, tiens, c'est étrange d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu pour les sessions de code.

\- Il ne l'a pas passé chez vous.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé ?

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'était plus pratique étant donné que l'auto-école se trouve près du lycée.

\- Et donc comme ça tu t'entends _vraiment bien_ avec Hinata ?

Kozume lui jeta un regard perplexe, avant de répondre.

\- Oui, on est proches.

\- Il y a différente signification à « proches » tu sais ?

\- Kuroo, où veux-tu en venir ?

Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque le téléphone sonna. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant que le plus vieux ne se lève. Le nom de «Sawamura» qui s'afficha sur le téléphone, l'intrigua. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son pseudo-patron ? Il s'excusa auprès de Kenma avant de décrocher. Dans un sens l'appel venait de lui sauver la mise, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait pu répondre au blond à l'instant.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Kuroo, c'est Daichi._

\- Ouais, j'ai vu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _\- Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Suga'...Quand je suis rentré hier soir, il n'étais pas là et n'est toujours pas rentré..._

\- Donc tu t'inquiètes.

 _\- Evidemment ! Donc tu ne l'as pas vu ?_

\- Ni vu, ni entendu, désolé...

Le silence qu'il perçut à l'autre bout du fil ne le rassura pas. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Tu as essayé de joindre d'autres personnes ?

 _\- Aucun de nos amis ne m'a pour l'instant répondu, et Bokuto n'a pas de nouvelles non plus._

\- Essaie Oikawa, il doit sûrement savoir quelque chose.

 _\- Pourquoi Oikawa serait au courant ?_

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça...

 _\- Ah, d'accord, bon je vais te laisser alors._

Le « bip » retentit juste après la phrase. Kuroo venait d'avoir chaud, il avait dit ça sans réfléchir et il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi. Enfin si, il savait : Oikawa avait eu un comportement étrange après avoir vu les réactions toutes aussi étranges de Kôshi hier. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour se douter de quelque chose, et encore moins pour semer le doute dans la tête de Sawamura.

* * *

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de tomber sur le répondeur d'Oikawa. Il lui laissa un rapide message, suivit d'un sms avant de déposer son téléphone sur la table. Il avait presque envie de s'affaler sur cette dernière et de s'y cogner la tête.

Sérieusement, son meilleur ami se sentait mal, puis disparaissait et cela, sans laisser de nouvelles. C'était rare, voire normalement impossible puisque ce genre de situation n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ou alors, Suga' se débrouillait toujours pour le prévenir. Il avait beau avoir essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois, il tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Il en avait conclu que le gris avait dû éteindre son portable ou alors n'avait plus de batterie. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était absolument pas normal.

Il soupira un grand coup et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kôshi ? Il était un piètre ami. Il n'avait même pas été capable de voir que le corbeau allait mal. Il s'en était rendu compte en même temps que leurs collègues, alors que lui, il vivait avec. Ils se voyaient presque tout le temps. Presque oui, puisque le gris avait quand même son intimité tout comme lui et qu'ils n'avait pas que des amis en communs. Même s'il les connaissait tous, ce n'était pas les siens.

Il se leva brutalement, basculant la chaise. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe et il n'avait même pas mangé., bien qu'il soit treize heures passées. Il allait faire le repas, au moins ça lui éviterait de penser. Il fallait qu'il en mette de côté pour son ami, au cas où il rentrerait. Du riz et du veau avec de la crème fraîche devrait aller...

Il posa à peine un pied dans la cuisine que son téléphone sonna. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se précipita pour décrocher.

\- Allo ?!

 _\- Sawamura, c'est Yui._

\- Ha.

 _\- Ca ne va pas ?_

\- Hum, si, j'attendais juste un autre appel. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! Je... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer aujourd'hui pour la voiture... Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé hier, tu m'avais dis que ce serait bon.

Et merde, il avait complètement oublié ça avec l'absence de Kôshi. Si son ami rentrait et qu'il n'était pas là, il ferait comment ? Quoique, il avait ses clés... D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie que Sugawara retrouve un appartement vide.

\- Daichi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Hum... Je vais venir, je serai là pour quinze heure sûr. Ça t'ira ?

\- Oui, pas de problème !

\- À tout à l'heure alors.

Il raccrocha sans écouter la réponse. Tant pis si le gris rentrait et se retrouvait seul, il l'avait cherché d'un certain côté, à ne pas donner de nouvelles et partir comme un fugitif... Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Le brun n'avait même pas faim, finalement.

Il sortit tout de même les ingrédients, si Suga' avait faim, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire cuir, ça irait très bien.

Le brun prit ses affaires et sortit, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de renvoyer un sms à Oikawa, qui n'avait toujours pas répondu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un smartphone vibra sur une table.

\- Oï, Shittykawa, ton portable sonne encore.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, Iwa-chan, je ne suis pas sourd.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre ?

Le visage plein de malice, le passeur répondit mystérieusement :

 _\- Le réveil de la princesse._

* * *

 **Bonjour, je m'appelle Suspens et je viens vous frustrer ! :D Allez salut ! o/**

 **Non, plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si je m'éloigne un peu du pairing original, qui me sert de base mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas délaisser pour autant mon petit BokuAka d'amour 3**

 **BREF**

 **Comme toujours, je suis ouverte à tous commentaires (reviews) ! J'y réponds et j'adore connaître un peu les gens qui me suivent, ça me fascine même :D (Ouais, dis comme ça, ça fait un peu flipper en fait X'D) non mais je trouve dommage de pas pouvoir remercier vraiment les lecteurs qui me suivent réellement ^^' je le fais un peu rapidement ici, mais je tenais vraiment à dire merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, régulièrement ou non, aux discrets comme aux bruyants, je vois les stats donc je sais que je suis quand même bien lu, ce qui fait vraiment plaisir et qui me touche ! (#SentimentalismeGuimauveBonjour!)**

 **On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, hein, ça fait déjà beaucoup d'amour, j'ai pas l'habitude ._. XD**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine  
** **Cia ! o/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou !**

 **-dépose l'écrit et cours-**

 **Cia !**

 **Ajout : Pourquoi je marque « Ajout » de temps à autre ? Petite précision, quand j'écris mes chapitres, ils sont tous fait à l'avance, donc les intros et outros aussi, et avant de les poster parfois, j'me rends compte que j'ai un truc à dire et WAHOU mais quel truc ! XD J'voulais vous remerciez pour vos petites reviews du chapitres derniers qui me sont allées droit au cœur ! Ainsi qu'au followers discrets, j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu toutes les personnes qui m'avait ajouté en favorites et en follow pour cette histoire, du coup... Bah merci X'D puisque je peux pas vraiment le faire au cas par cas -flemme- je le fais là... Merci ! -ouais, y'a eu une grosse vague depuis la semaine passé en fait donc voilà :')-**

 **Sur ce, Lecturisez bien ! -quoi, il est pas bien mon verbe?-**

 **Réponse aux reviews !**

 **Passeparla : _Moi aussi je veux manger du curry avec eux TT_TT je pourrais mourir heureuse après ça... :') Pour ce qui est d'Akaashi, on va le revoir, ne t'inquiète pas XD Enfin, on le voit pas encore là, mais on le reverra X'D (le faux espoir pour le chapitre X'D) Bonne lecture ;)_**

 _ **Pour répondre à ta deuxième review, non, les chapitres ne sortiront pas plus vite pendant les vacances, je garde à un chapitre par semaine, je les posterais plus vite quand j'aurai fini d'écrire la fic en entier, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas (et qui est loin de l'être, je n'ai vraiment pas assez d'avance, désolée ^^')**_

 **Guest : _hum... Alors je mets toujours un point d'honneur à répondre à mes reviews, que les gens est un compte ou pas mais là... J'sais pas quoi dire à trois petits points X'D Je suis censée comprendre quoi ?! XD Exprime toi, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te mangerais pas hein... ^^' J'ai eu assez de mes crêpes aujourd'hui... *rire machiavélique*  
_** _ **Non, mais j'accepte tout que ce soit en bien ou mal x) Enfin bref, bonne lecture à toi aussi -tu te reconnaîtras je pense, enfin j'espère vu qu'il n'y a pas de pseudo :')-**_

 **Hanami -chan : _Tu vas me faire chialer... :') Non, sérieusement, je... euh... Je suis émue... Sûrement pck j'étais en mode déprime pile quand j'ai lu ta review XD (#MomentDeMerde)  
_** _ **Sinon, t'as pas à te sentir désolée de pas m'avoir écrit plutôt, hein... Je t'en veux pas ! sors la tronço- /ZBAF/*  
**_ _ **Pour la suite, euh... Nop' ! :D j'essaie d'être régulière à un chapitre tous les jeudis pour le moment, parce que si je poste trop, j'aurai plus d'avance et je vais redevenir aussi irrégulière que pour Une vie XD (Paix aux gens qui attendaient la suite depuis plus de 2semaines, je vous aime )  
**_ _ **Oï, autant que ça ?! Dans le top 3 ?! O.O Tu me flatte là... ^/^ Je sais pas si je vais m'en remettre... ^/^ Sinon, ça tombe bien que tu les aime tous, au moins, aucun chapitres ne te déplait ! XD En même temps, TOUS les couples d'HQ sont cools *-* (#ModeFanGirlON) je les aime tous aussi, enfin, même si j'ai mes préférences -que je ne dirais pas ici- ils sont juste trop bien, on peut tout avoir avec ce mangas, que ce soit du mignon fluff guimauve au couple over style enfin BREF ! (#ModeOFF)si je m'arrête pas mtn, je le ferai jamais, je suis une ressource inépuisable de discussion et- /ZBAF/**_

 _ **Je te laisse profiter du chapitre, merci à toi, tu m'as fait très plaisir avec tes petits mots, ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 28 février – 13h46_

Il avait mal. Vraiment mal. Beaucoup trop, même, pour qu'il trouve cela supportable. Il prit un inspiration plus profonde, bougeant un peu ses doigts, puis ses bras. Il se sentait terriblement mal, nauséeux. Sa bouche était pâteuse, il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir plusieurs fois, avalant le peu de salive qu'il avait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il boive, son corps réclamait de l'eau, et bien fraîche de surcroît. Il se tourna sur le dos, lentement. Il valait mieux éviter les mouvements brusques dans son état.

Il papillonna des yeux, avant de les frotter un peu durement. Quand il réussit enfin à les ouvrir après un long combat, il remarqua qu'il n'était absolument pas dans sa chambre. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête, la déco' était sobre, il y avait juste quelques étagères, une bibliothèque et un bureau malmené avec beaucoup de paperasse dessus.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui donner envie de vomir. Il s'allongea à nouveau en gémissant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier soir ?

Comme par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, éclairant la chambre d'une lumière vive par la même occasion. Sugawara ne put s'empêcher de râler, se protégeant comme il put les yeux.

\- Oh oh, la Belle au bois dormant s'est bien reposé ?

Cette voix... Oh non...

\- Shittykawa, laisse-le tranquille !

\- Je peux bien lui poser des questions, après tout, je me fais harceler pour lui, tu sais ?! répondit le châtain, exagérant ses gestes. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit dans la démesure... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire au gris, qui commençait à peine à s'habituer à la lumière.

\- Tu sais que tu as une affreuse tête, Mama ?

\- Ainsi qu'un affreux mal au crâne, alors ne commence pas.

\- Bois, ça te fera pas de mal, mais vas-y doucement.

Sugawara jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait de parler. Il l'avait déjà entrevu, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de conversation avec lui. Il le remercia avant de porter l'eau à ses lèvres, réveillant son corps par ce fait. Bon Dieu, il avait l'impression qu'il commençait à peine à émerger du sommeil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête.

\- Alors bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La question posée de but en blanc, lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait même pas quand il les avait fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda finalement Kôshi.

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être des explications du pourquoi on a dû te ramener ivre-mort à l'appartement parce que tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer... ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Kinoshita s'entend bien avec Kindaichi, et ils ont seulement mon numéro.

\- … Kindaichi était là ?

\- Il est arrivé à la fin de la soirée semble-t-il. Mais je ne te savais pas si... Buveur ?

Lui non plus à vrai dire. Il eut une grimace amère et se massa les tempes. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se souvenir.

Oikawa s'assit près de lui, affaissant le matelas, alors que le brun reprenait la parole.

\- Tu te souviens au moins de comment tu es arrivé dans ce bar ?

Kôshi regarda le brun, il ne savait même pas qui il était. Et pourquoi devait-il parler avec eux ? Il savait que son collègue allait sûrement le charrier et il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagirait l'inconnu.

Comme si Tooru pouvait lire dans les pensées, il lança :

\- Si ça peut t'aider, je te présente Iwaizumi Hajime. C'est mon compagnon.

Si le gris n'avait pas été assis, il serait sûrement tombé au sol. Le regard éberlué qu'il leur lança fit faire une moue contrariée au châtain.

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

Le corbeau cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu dragues tout le temps si tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne drague pas !

Le visage consterné était clair : quoi qu'il dise, il aurait tort.

\- Rah, mais j'ai déjà dit qu'elles venaient mais que je ne donnais jamais rien en retour et que je refusais tout le temps !

\- Ton attitude reste assez ambiguë.

\- Pas du tout !

Des craquements de doigts retentirent, le visage sombre, Iwaizumi lança :

\- Alors comme ça, tu continues toujours tes conneries malgré tout ce temps, hein ?

Oikawa déglutit fortement. Les deux mains en l'air, il réagit au quart de tour :

\- Je t'assure que c'est pas ma faute !

Un pouffement de rire les arrêta dans leur début de dispute. Avant qu'il se transforme en gémissement de douleur. Suga' s'insulta lui-même alors que le brun lui tendait à nouveau un verre d'eau. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de boire autant ?! Plus jamais il ne ferait ça !

\- Et donc, tu comptes nous expliquer ?

Il regarda à nouveau Oikawa avant de détourner les yeux. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui... Ou presque, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, il venait clairement de dévoiler sa sexualité, et de faire comprendre par la même occasion pourquoi il était comme ça envers la gente féminine.

D'un côté, il fallait avouer que les deux hommes méritaient des explications, vu qu'ils l'avaient sauvé d'un probable réveil sur un trottoir et sans souvenirs.

\- Je le sais, dit le châtain.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Tu parles quand tu as bu, comme à peu près tout le monde en fait, et tu l'as dit.

Kôshi sentit son visage se décomper, son cœur tomber et son estomac lui renvoyait gentiment de la bile, qu'il retint de justesse.

\- Tu vas le faire s'évanouir, Kusokawa !

\- N'abrège pas mon nom avec ton insul- ! Outch ! Et ne me frappe pas !

Hajime déposa rapidement une bassine sur les jambes du gris, l'aidant à se mettre assis par la même occasion. Il l'installa plus confortablement, tandis que son amant râlait encore, se plaignant de sa brutalité. Il ne répondit même pas. L'inconnu, -si on pouvait dire ça- qui trônait sur son clic-clac lui semblait beaucoup plus important pour l'instant.

\- … C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu parles de délicatesse, mais t'es pire que moi à ce niveau-là, en plus tu-

\- Rah, mais tais-toi Shittykawa ! Tu le rends encore plus mal qu'il n'est déjà !

\- Non ! De toute manière, gueule de bois ou pas, il va bien devoir assumer le fait qu'il aime Daichi !

\- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE FASSE CA ?!

Le hurlement eut le don de calmer l'atmosphère. Sugawara se sentait pathétique, et totalement idiot. Ainsi que vraiment mal avec cette foutue gueule de bois ! Il peina difficilement à retenir ses larmes, c'était le comble. Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, quatre ans à peiner pour tout garder et il allait s'effondrer maintenant ? C'était un cauchemar.

Une main prit la sienne, lui transmettant un peu de chaleur et réconfort. Il comprit que c'était Oikawa quand il prit la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais je pense que je suis le plus à même de comprendre ta situation. Tu sais, avant que l'on soit ensemble, Iwa-chan était mon ami d'enfance !

\- C'est vrai. Ça a été un choc d'apprendre qu'il m'aimait.

Le corbeau les regarda tour à tour, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

\- Un peu comme toi et Daichi, nous étions très proches, et j'ai eu très peur de casser ça, mais d'un côté, je ne pouvais plus me refréner. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour ne pas lui avoir encore sauté dessus !

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Mais t'habites avec lui depuis trois ans au moins !

Kôshi se renfrogna un peu. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il avait réussi, pas la peine d'en discuter pendant mille ans.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu craques maintenant ? demanda le brun.

\- Notre colocation n'était que temporaire, le temps que l'auto-école démarre et marche bien...

\- Et c'est bien le cas.

\- Totalement... Donc je dois chercher un nouveau logement, m'éloigner de lui alors que...

\- Alors que ?

\- … Alors que Michimiya a des vues sur lui.

Tooru eut un instant de réflexion.

\- Ah ! C'est la fille d'hier, non ?

Le silence lui confirma ses dires. La réaction de la veille disait tout à elle toute seule aussi.

\- Et tu comptes le laisser à cette fille ?

\- Il aime les femmes, je ne peux rien contre ça !

\- Il a déjà eu des copines ?

\- Oui, sinon je ne l'affirmerais pas.

\- Depuis que vous êtes en colocation ?

\- Non...

\- Bah voilà !

\- Ça ne veut rien dire ! C'est simplement par pudeur ou autre aussi. Daichi n'est pas très démonstratif et assez réservé sur ça...

\- Ça vous fait un bon point en commun.

Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il insulte son collègue. Ce crétin avait le don de sortir des choses idiotes et agaçantes. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, dans son état normal, la pique ne lui aurait rien fait mais là...

\- Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas te laisser te morfondre comme ça, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, reprit Iwaizumi.

C'était marrant, hier Ennoshita lui avait dit la même chose, avant que les circonstances ne dérapent et que plusieurs éléments perturbateurs n'arrivent. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rappeler de ça, finalement.

\- On peut t'aider si tu veux ?

\- Non.

\- C'était quoi cette réponse froide et directe ?!

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Assykawa.

Le dit Assykawa foudroya du regard son amant. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que son patron et presque ami, il fallait le dire, se lamentait et était dans un état proche du désespoir, voire de la dépression ?! Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible dans son cas, mais il devait bien y avoir une solution, les happy end, ça marchait même dans la vie, la preuve, ça lui avait réussi !

\- Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir un peu, tu peux même rester cette nuit, proposa l'ancien as.

\- C'est gentil, mais il va falloir que je rentre...

\- Ah, en parlant de rentrée, j'ai dix milles messages de Daichi, il s'inquiète énormément. Je peux lui répondre que tu es chez moi, ou je continue de l'ignorer ? Ce serait assez marrant de l'ignorer, ça lui permettrait de continuer à se morfondre...

\- Sadique.

\- Mais tu m'aimes Iwa-chan.

\- Je me le demande.

La réponse plate fit recommencer un nouveau tour entre les deux. L'un s'accrochant désespérément en pleurnichant, tandis que l'autre faisait tout son possible pour se dégager de son emprise.

\- Ne réponds pas, va, de toute manière c'est assez tard pour le faire. Je lui expliquerai en rentrant. Je vais quand même dormir un peu avant. Il est quelle heure ?

\- 14h02.

\- Hum, Iwaizumi, tu pourras me ramener vers 18h ?

Le couple le regarda un moment. Hajime acquiesça avant de sortir de la chambre, il poussa son amant réfractaire avec lui... Sugawara fut seul avec ses pensées _._

 _\- Et son mal de crâne, ajouta une petite voix._

* * *

 **Ou comment faire une chapitre pas trop utile mais qui reste funny quand même... Pour cela, il vous suffit d'un Oikawa et d'un Iwa-chan o/ /ZBAF/**

 **L'alcool, c'est mal. :D Mais c'est pas trop la faute de Suga' non plus ! Ah non, je vous l'ai pas dis donc vous savez pas en fait ._. :D L'explication viendra en temps voulu ! Enfin, je pense :')**

 **/fuit/**

 **À la prochaine !  
** **Cia ! o/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yolo.  
** **Flemme de faire une bonne intro donc... On se revoit dans l'outro XD  
** **Bonne lecture o/**

 _ **PasseParla : J'ai ris. Ahem... Non, mais le faux espoir était absolument pas voulu O:) *se pend* J'suis pas comme ça moi... ._. /ZBAF/  
Mais sinon, NON on ne tue pas les gens ! Encore moins quand c'est moi u.u Je tiens encore un minimum à ma vie -un minimum ouais ahah- pour ce qui est du fait qu'elle dure longtemps, pour moi c'est longtemps, -je pense que j'ai jusque juin tranquille quoi... je pense, j'ai pas calculé ahah- mais sinon, accroche-toi encore un peu, Akaashi va revenir -non, toujours pas dans ce chapitre * se pend*- mais peut-être dans le prochain... -ouais, je sais, c'pas bien de faire mariner son public ._.- Sinon, non Oikawa et Iwa' sont sages voyons, pas quand il y a des invités et encore moins quand ces derniers ont la gueule de bois ! Un peu de... De... Euh... Je sais pas quoi en fait *se tape* mais oui, clairement oui, on peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut et toi encore moins vu que je suis sadique et que je te fais poireauté -non, m'en veux pas, me tape pas, stp ._.- depuis un petit bout de temps, mais le calvaire -si on peut appeler ça un calvaire de pas voir son perso' préféré- va bientôt finir o/  
**_ _ **Sur ce, merci de tes reviews continuelles, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine pro' ! :D**_

 _ **Hanami-chan : Trop de gentillesse, je pleure... /ZBAF/ mais non, on RANGE le couteau à sa place ! Pas de bêtise avec les ustensiles de cuisine ! Nameho ! Ahah et bien la suite sortiras continuellement tous les jeudis pendant encore... euh... *check son bordel* 6 semaines facile si tu veux tout savoir XD Sur cette bonne nouvelle, bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 _Dimanche 28 février – 17h58_

\- Sugawara ?

Le corbeau gémit à l'entente de son prénom. Il avait toujours autant mal au crâne, la sieste n'avait rien arrangé à sa gueule de bois. Il se releva, la bouche à nouveau pâteuse.

\- Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau et un nouveau t-shirt, continua Iwaizumi.

\- Ah, merci.

\- Il est bientôt 18h, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être réveillé.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Kôshi se leva après plusieurs soupirs et bâillements, il changea de haut en quelques secondes et sortit enfin de la chambre, rejoignant les deux amants. Hajime étant sortit après avoir déposé le vêtement pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Bon, je vais te raccompagner.

\- Je vous suis ! chantonna joyeusement Oikawa.

\- Non, tu restes là, toi.

\- Hein ? … Mais POURQUOI ?!

\- Ne crie pas, pitié, demanda le gris en se massant les tempes.

\- T'es chiant et je ne veux pas. J'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute manière.

L'ancien passeur n'en revenait pas. La porte se ferma sans qu'il n'ajoute rien, trop abasourdi par son petit ami. Depuis quand IL décidait à sa place, hein ?! Et il voulait faire quoi au juste pour décider de ramener SEUL son « patron » ? Iwa-chan avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête, non.. ?

Si le brun avait pu entendre la question, il aurait dit non. Il avait juste refusé que son amant les accompagne parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cet idiot ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'emmerder Sugawara, et l'homme avait assez souffert comme ça pour les prochains jours. Même s'il n'en avait probablement pas fini avec ses problèmes...

Il démarra la voiture et brisa le silence.

\- Ça ira, tu penses ?

\- Pour... Daichi et moi ?

\- Hum... Tu sais, on a eu pas mal de messages.

\- Je... Je lui expliquerai que ce n'était pas voulu.

\- Je sais que je me mêle de choses qui ne me regardent pas mais... Si tu comptes lui avouer tes sentiments, ce qui serait la meilleure chose à faire je pense, eh bien... Quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux toujours venir à l'appart'.

Kôshi souria à la proposition d'Iwa'. Ça faisait toujours chaud au cœur de recevoir ce genre de parole, et ça lui donnait un peu de courage. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait besoin ces derniers temps.

\- Je pense que ça ira, mais j'y penserai si besoin. Merci.

\- Pas de soucis, je t'enverrai mon numéro avec le portable d'Oikawa. Ca t'éviterait d'être emmerdé par cet idiot si t'appelles.

Le gris eut un petit pouffement de rire. Hajime semblait connaître parfaitement son amant et avait une franchise assez étonnante avec ses gestes.

\- On arrive.

Il stoppa la voiture devant l'immeuble, ne prenant pas la peine de se garer. Les deux hommes se saluèrent de la main, sans vraiment se dire au revoir. De toute manière le sourire qu'ils s'échangèrent leur suffit.

La portière se referma dans un bruit sec, la voiture démarra juste après et disparut à la sortie du parking.

Sugawara se tourna vers son bâtiment. Une main sur le cœur, il soupira. Quand fallait y aller... Fallait y aller, n'est-ce pas... ?

* * *

 _Dimanche 28 février – 17h54_

\- Raaaah ! Tu fais chier !

Kozume lui lança un regard blasé. Le noiraud avait une énorme patience, sauf au jeu. Et encore plus quand il perdait, semblait-il. Kuroo fit une moue contrariée avant de lancer à nouveau :

\- Encore une !

\- Tu ne veux pas changer de jeu ?

\- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas une victoire !

Le blond décoloré leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi son ami et presque frère était-il toujours aussi borné ?

Le duel recommença, l'obligeant à se re-concentrer un peu. Il fallait dire que Tetsurou n'avait pas un mauvais niveau vu qu'il devait jouer sérieusement contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'égaler. D'un côté, il avait commencé à jouer plus tard que lui et même s'il continuait de temps en temps, c'était beaucoup moindre qu'auparavant, il avait donc encore moins de chances de pouvoir battre un jour Kenma.

Ce dernier se demandait toujours pourquoi Kuroo l'appréciait, ils n'avaient pratiquement rien en commun, et avec le temps, leur relation aurait du s'estomper, non ? C'était rare que les personnes restent proches pendant autant de temps, surtout quand ils avaient une telle différence d'âge et que l'un d'eux avait même son propre appartement, n'est-ce pas ? Pas impossible, seulement rare. Cela rassurait Kozume d'un côté, il faisait partie des exceptions. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il savait qu'il avait toujours quelqu'un vers qui se tourner.

Un coup critique et son ennemi fut à terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Tetsurou.

\- Je suis mauvais hein ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais tu n'es pas brillant non plus.

Son regard mauvais s'éclaira d'un seul coup, il venait d'avoir une brillante idée de vengeance. Il posa rapidement sa manette avant que le blond ne se doute de quelque chose et se jeta sur lui. Il entrava rapidement ses deux bras sans que l'autre ne comprenne comment. Kenma était dos au sol, les bras levés avec l'homme le surplombant qui montrait sans gêne un sourire moqueur.

\- Dis-moi... Tu crains toujours les chatouilles n'est-ce pas... ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as tourné les yeux.

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Tu tourne toujours les yeux quand tu mens.

\- Je ne mens pas...

\- Alors vérifions ça...

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il éclata de rire sous la douce torture. Il essaya de se débattre en vain, forcément Kuroo avait plus de force et il s'en servait bien.

\- Kur- ! Ah ha ! Arr- rête ! S'il... !

\- Allons, allons, Kenma... Si tu n'articules pas je ne peux pas comprendre...

\- Ne te- Ahahaha ! Mo- ! Hahahahaah ! Moque pa-ahahahaha !

Le noiraud sourit de plus belle, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas voir Kozume comme cela. C'était rare que ce dernier rie véritablement.

Un portable sonna, coupant Tetsurou dans ses gestes. Les deux garçons regardèrent vers le même endroit : le sac du plus jeune. Bien malgré lui, le plus vieux le laissa se lever et aller décrocher. Un appel pouvait toujours être important, et au pire, il l'aurait à nouveau sans problème.

Il ne lâcha pas son ami des yeux. Détaillant tout, son sous-pull gris qui avait quelques plis au niveau de ses hanches, son blue jeans maintenu obligatoirement par une ceinture. Il rata encore moins l'ourlet qu'il faisait au niveau de ses chevilles. Pourtant, il n'était pas si petit, il avait presque une taille moyenne avec son mètre 69. _Presque_ n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, il lui manquait 6 bons centimètres après tout.

Kenma fronça les sourcils, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil juste après. Puis il se focalisa à nouveau sur le mur qu'il avait en face de lui pour répondre. Il avait un petit nez, presque retroussé et sa bouche n'était pas trop grande non plus. Ses lèvres n'était pas pulpeuses mais pas fines non plus. Quand on le regardait vraiment, on pouvait se rendre compte que rien n'était laid sur lui, mais rien n'était assez beau pour sortir de l'ordinaire. Sauf peut-être la couleur de ses yeux, presque dorée.

\- Désolé Kuroo, Hinata voudrait me voir, il n'arrive pas à finir son devoir.

\- C'est plus simple si tu y vas je suppose ?

\- Ce serait le mieux...

\- Je t'emmène ? proposa quand même le noiraud.

\- Non, ce n'est pas loin.

Le plus jeune ramassa ses affaires avant d'aller mettre ses chaussures. Il fut suivi par le noiraud, bien entendu.

\- Dis, Kenma.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Le blond suspendit son geste une demi-seconde, mais Kuroo le remarqua quand même. Il remarquait toujours tout quand c'était Kozume de toute manière.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger, Kenma.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, sois franc.

\- J'ai l'impression que si je te réponds, tu vas t'en aller...

C'était marrant de voir son sixième sens dans le vrai sans l'être. Forcément, il allait probablement lui briser le cœur sans savoir et le noiraud aurait sûrement envie de partir très loin d'ici. Mais il ne pourrait jamais. Parce que c'était Kenma, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de lui. Après un moment de pause, il lâcha tout de même :

\- Tu te fais des idées, pourquoi je partirais ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, une impression.

\- Kenma... Je te l'ai promis, je serais toujours là.

Le blond releva les yeux, se perdant dans l'abysse sans fond de ceux de Kuroo. Il coupa le contact au bout de quelques secondes, trop difficile à supporter.

\- Pour Shôyô... Peut-être que... Oui, c'est possible.

Une main caressa gentiment ses cheveux. Tetsurou lui sourit alors, sincèrement.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien.

\- … Hum.

Il n'y eut pas plus de mots échangés. Kozume sortit de l'appartement avec un signe de la main et disparut dans les escaliers tandis que la porte se refermait.

Le chat serra les poings, il ne fallait pas qu'il défaille maintenant. Il le savait, il n'était que son frère, rien que son frère, ni plus, ni moins.

 _Et à jamais._

* * *

 **Bah oui, ça serait pas marrant si y'avait que Suga' qui souffre ! Notre pauvre Kuroo aussi est mal ! J'en serai presque désolée, mais vu que c'est moi qui fait ça, je peux pas... Parce que c'est totalement volontaire ! MWAHAHAHAHA (La violence, encore et toujours, mais on aime ça, on l'aime tous de toute manière o/) Je qualifie tout le monde de sadique en mode posey et personne peut rien me dire, si c'est pas extra' ça o/  
** **M'enfin on s'en bat les choses que je n'ai pas o/**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu... Ça va, on semble apercevoir le début de la fin pour Suga' quand même... On semble... Ahaha. :D (#sadisme)  
** **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

 **Sur ce, je me casse !  
** **A la prochaine !  
** **Cia o/**


	11. Chapter 11

**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHYYYY !  
** **Ah, inaugurer dans le bonjour et faire des intros... C'est tout une passion vous savez ? 8D /ZBAF/ Non, en vrai pas du tout, j'manque juste cruellement d'idée là :')  
** **Bon beh... Bonne lecture ?**

 _ **Hanami-chan : Oh ça va, si ça là t'es une fan girl en colère, ça me va, t'es plutôt cuty quand tu t'énerve X'D -ok j'arrête de chercher les emmerdes :')- Mais sinon, c'est BIEN de faire souffrir les gens, non ? 8D -ouais, non la réponse normal à cette question est négative X'D Je sais même pas pourquoi je la pose :')-  
**_ _ **Mais ça me fait très plaisir de voir que la fic te plaît toujours autant ! Et non, tu attendras une semaine comme tout le monde o/ -en vrai, j'suis entrain de dépérir parce que j'me perds dans mes idées pour la suite *se pend*-enfin no stress, j'ai le temps de trouver vu ma vitesse de publication, j'vais tenir o/  
**_ _ **Mais non, tu n'es pas folle, enfin si : Follement adorable je trouve *-*  
**_ _ **/ZBAF/  
**_ _ **Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**_

 _ **PasseParla : Qu'est-ce que j't'adore ! (*-*) J'rigole toujours en voyant tes reviews, c'est dingue, je m'en lasserais jamais ! X'D  
**_ _ **VUIIIIIIIII JE SUIS SADIQUE 8D -ahem- Nah, mais... Mais en même temps c'est pas marrant si j'en fais souffrir qu'un ! X'D Mwhahahaha, pauvre Kuroo chou o/ /ZBAF/ ok j'arrête... :')  
**_ _ **Sinon, comment je fais pour ne pas mettre Akaashi pendant plus de 5 chapitres ? Eh bien parce que je ne pouvais pas, ça ne collait pas :') Et puis, tu ne peux pas me forcer, j'ai au moins trois chapitres d'avances que je ne changerais pas, j'ai trop de pouvoir 8D Mais regarde, t'as bien fait d'être patiente, ta douce torture se termine aujourd'hui ! o/ notre chouette brune préféré reprends du service :3 (mais bon, ça sera peut-être pour mieux te l'enlever plus tard qui sa-/ZBAF/ Ok j'arrête de semer le doute, c'pas cool :'))  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture à toi, puisse le chapitre te plaire mon enfant (J'vais finir bonne-soeur o/) et j'espère continuer à voir tes adorables et au combien marrantes reviews encore longtemps, merci ! :D**_

 _ **Nakaa-chan : j'avoue avoir eut aussi la flemme de te chercher du coup, j'te réponds là et sache que... Tu m'as fait rire explosé de rire. Ainsi que peur, très peur... J'ai rien fais alors pourquoi tu m'as criée dessus ?! :'( XD Et puis pauvre Kenma... On décide pas de ses sentiments voyons... ._. **_

* * *

_Lundi 29 février – 17h51_

Froid. Une expiration. L'air qui fut expulsé de ses poumons disparut dans une douce buée, emporté par la légère brise. Brise qui lui donna un léger frisson quand elle passa sur sa nuque.

Akaashi réinstalla correctement son écharpe, enfouissant jusqu'à son nez dans la laine. Il fallait dire que même pour la fin février, il faisait froid. Ils étaient dans les températures positives, mais ça n'empêchait pas ces dernières de s'amuser à frôler les 0°C. Il espérait que la voiture resterait chaude, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans une chambre froide... Il devait déjà réussir à tenir avec Bokuto pendant une heure, il n'aurait pas le courage de supporter quelque chose de désagréable en plus.

Il accéléra le pas en voyant l'auto-école. Il était allé à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Ses cours se finissant aux alentours de 17h, le brun s'était dit que rentrer aurait été inutile.

Il poussa enfin la porte. L'air chaud qu'il rencontra lui aurait presque fait pousser un gémissement de bonheur. Il ne supportait vraiment pas le froid maintenant qu'il y pensait.

\- Bonsoir.

Sugawara releva la tête de son écran, il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme entrer.

\- Oh, Akaashi, bonsoir. Tu vas bien ?

Wow. L'élève rêvait ou le secrétaire avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes monstrueux ?

\- Hum... Bien. Enfin, mieux que toi semble-t-il.

\- Ah... Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Assez oui.

\- Disons que j'ai passé un dur week-end...

\- J'espère que tu ne finis pas trop tard.

\- Dans deux bonnes heures, mais je vais tenir ! répondit le gris.

Il pointa du doigt la machine à café derrière lui, faisant comprendre le message. Keiji eut un regard blasé.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut éviter de trop en boire ? Tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit, sinon.

\- Oh, je pense que si, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en pleine forme non plus. Stressé ?

C'était marrant comme Kôshi pouvait retourner le sujet contre les autres, parfois. Un petit mot, un petit détail dans une question et hop, c'était les autres au centre de la conversation et plus lui.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Bokuto ne te mangera pas.

\- Je le sais bien.

-Kuroo ne t'as pas donné de conseils ?

\- Pour ? demanda le le brun du tac-au-tac.

\- Arrêter de stresser en conduisant, pour quoi d'autre sinon ?

La chouette s'était prise au piège toute seule. À être trop paranoïaque, il finissait pas croire que tout le monde était au courant... Quel idiot.

\- Pas vraiment.

Suga' ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant un sourire triste passer sur son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

\- Ne réfléchis pas et lance-toi.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu-.

\- Hey hey hey !

Bokuto venait d'entrer, le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'Akaashi ne l'avait pas vu*, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Ses cheveux gris étaient comme d'habitude, son sourire aussi. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et sa mâchoire était toujours aussi bien dessinée.

\- Oï, mais c'est mon élève préféré ! Comment vas-tu ? Kuroo ne t'a pas traumatisé ?

Koutarou ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une tape dans le dos en passant près de lui. _Son élève préféré ?_ Le brun détourna la tête suite à la phrase, il n'avait pas envie qu'on voit son malaise. Il savait bien que Bokuto ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait...

\- Non, ça a été, Kuroo est un bon moniteur aussi...

Le visage de l'argenté changea du tout au tout brusquement. Les deux mains sur le bureau, il le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon moniteur ? Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ?

\- Hein ? Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je... Euh... Tu restes quand même mon moniteur référent...

-Mais plus ton préféré ?!

Keiji ne put s'empêcher de laisser une moue d'ennui apparaître. Mais qu'est-ce que Bokuto était idiot parfois. Et beaucoup trop lunatique aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas de préférence.

\- Donc tu as encore des heures avec Kuroo, c'est ça ?!

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Bokuto-san !

\- Suga', je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, et sans me demander en plus !

Kôshi eut une moue presque désolée. Presque. Après tout, il avait très envie de rire face à la bêtise de son collègue. Mais d'un côté, il se sentait vraiment mal pour l'élève. Le hiboux ne voyait jamais rien, c'en était fou.

\- Ses prochaines heures sont avec toi, donc tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui.

\- Ah, mais il fallait le dire avant, alors !

Le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi son moniteur semblait tenir à l'avoir à ce point ? Il l'appréciait autant ? Ah, il allait avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir...

\- Bon, on va y aller alors !

Kotarou le poussa jusque la porte. Le secrétaire fit alors un petit sourire encourageant avec un clin d'oeil. C'était lui ou le geste était rempli de sous-entendus ? La porte du code s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant passer Daichi.

\- Akaashi, viens !

La porte se referma totalement, dans un petit clac, laissant le froid reprendre possession du corps du plus jeune.

\- Akaashi... ? Ca va ?

L'élève ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore en direction de Sugawara, qu'on ne voyait plus. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le ramenant dans le monde réel.

\- Akaashi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le brun reporta son attention sur son moniteur. Plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'or, il demanda, curieux.

\- Sugawara et Sawamura ne se seraient pas disputés ?

Bokuto jeta un coup d'œil à la porte avant d'aller vers la voiture, tout en répondant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Eh bien... J'ai cru voir le visage de Sugawara se décomposer lorsque Sawamura est entré dans la pièce.

\- Tu remarques vraiment tout.

\- J'ai raison ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais sûrement. Je n'ai pas eu de réelles réponses non plus et...

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne pense pas que je devrais m'en mêler.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, qui était encore tiède de l'heure précédente, au grand bonheur de Keiji.

\- Dis... Tu ne veux pas t'en mêler parce qu'Oikawa et Kuroo sont déjà dans le coup ?

\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir qu'ils sont dans le coup ?

\- Simple théorie, curieux comme ils sont... Alors?

\- Peur-être.

L'argenté posa son visage dans sa paume avant de reprendre.

\- Je te trouve bien curieux, tout de même. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer, on part maintenant.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, certes, il était curieux, mais c'était normal, et Sugawara semblait bien mal en point aussi. Or, le secrétaire avait toujours été de bonne humeur ou gentil avec lui. C'était compréhensible qu'il veuille savoir s'il pouvait l'aider ou non...

L'élève enclencha la marche arrière, il tourna la tête vers le coffre et releva lentement la pédale de frein, qui ne se leva pas.

Il se retint à grand peine de claquer la langue, avant de se tourner vers Bokuto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le clignotant et la fermeture des portes.

Keiji eut un visage affligé.

 _L'heure commençait très bien._

* * *

 _ ***Oui, dans la fic, ça fait que 4jours qu'ils se sont pas vu, pas comme vous qui avez dû attendre 5 semaines, MWAHAHAHAHAHA 8D Ok j'arrête :')**_

 **Mvala, vala... On retrouve nos petits chéris préférés, bon, le chapitre est pas très long -je sais même plus si les précédents faisaient cette longueur ou pas, vu la ou j'en suis dans l'écriture XD et j'ai bien entendu la flemme de chercher :')-**

 **Je suis toujours ouverte à vos MP et reviews, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à répondre si ça peut vous rassurer x)  
sur ce, je vous laisse, il y a peu de chose à dire aujourd'hui ! **

**À la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	12. Chapter 12

Yolo o/  
Et si on repartait dans des choses marrantes ? :D Un peu de bonne humeur, un imprévu et aucune réflexion, ça donne quoi ?  
Bonne lecture !

 _Hanami-chan : Non. Le jeudi, c'est bien. XD Ni trop tard dans la semaine, ni en même temps que les autres le week-end. C'est bien. XD  
_ _Sinon, de rien pour ton envie, j'ai aussi envie de t'annoncer que c'est bientôt la BokuAkaKuro week, du 14 au 20 Mai et même si c'est lancé par des anglais, je compte y participer ! x)  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre, je te fais un gros câlin et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, comme toujours ! :D_

 _PasseParla : J'espère que personne n'est rentré dans ta chambre à ce moment-là XD  
_ _Ne t'inquiète pas, il la déclareras sa flamme !o/ Je sais pas encore quand, mais il le fera XD Pour ce qui est de Suga'... Ouais, y'a de quoi être avec lui et lui donner du courage parce que mon pauvre... J'suis vraiment pas sympa avec lui XD Mais c'est pas le seul à morfler, donc ça va :') Je continuerai, oui o/ Bonne lecture ! :D_

 ** ANNONCE :  
** **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je participe à la BAK WEEK _(BokuAkaKuro),_ pour plus de détail, n'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil _-en bas, dans partie annonce et défis-_**

* * *

 _Lundi 29 février – 18h41_

Il avait très envie de se tuer. Et de tuer Kuroo aussi. C'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette voiture, avec Bokuto, encore une fois. Tout ça parce que le noiraud avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec lui auprès de Sugawara et que ce dernier avait été plus qu'enthousiaste pour répondre à la demande.

Son téléphone sonna. C'était la troisième fois en cinq minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son moniteur.

\- Eh bien... Arrête toi à droite.

\- Merci.

\- Ton clignotant ! Akaashi, ça fait au moins quinze fois depuis le début !

\- Je sais, pardon !

L'argenté eut une moue contrariée, mais Keiji n'y prit pas garde, sortant enfin son téléphone de sa poche. Sa mère avait tenté de le joindre sans laisser de message. Il rappela immédiatement et elle décrocha avant même qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse.

Le moniteur le regarda pendant ce temps. Le brun fronça les sourcils, acquiesça, rassura et parla encore un peu. Maintenant qu'il le regardait un peu mieux, il pouvait constater qu'Akaashi semblait un peu fin. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop de musculature ni d'épaules, surtout comparé à lui. Son nez était droit, ni fin, ni gros non plus, bien proportionné. Ses lèvres bougèrent, attirant l'attention de Bokuto. Elles aussi n'étaient ni fines ni grosse, pile ce qu'il fallait. Il descendit le regard jusqu'à son cou, traçant la ligne de la mâchoire qui se voyait parfaitement, pour remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux brun. Ils étaient un peu hirsutes, indomptables sûrement. Le plus jeune n'avaient pas l'air d'essayer de trop les coiffer non plus. D'un côté, il voyait mal Keiji avec trois tonnes de gel comme lui. Ça ne lui irait pas.

\- Bokuto ?

Le moniteur redescendit de sa contemplation, rencontrant les deux billes grises. Depuis quand Akaashi avait les yeux gris d'ailleurs ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient noirs.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Ma mère.

\- Un problème ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est quoi, pas vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

Le regard du plus jeune était légèrement courroucé, mais l'argenté s'en fichait un peu.

\- Je suis curieux. Tu n'as rien à me cacher, hein ?

Le grand sourire qui ornait le visage de Koutarou allait parfaitement avec la question quelque peu... Naïve. Le brun soupira avant de finalement répondre :

\- Ma mère ne peut pas venir me chercher, apparemment, réunion urgente, je n'ai pas tout compris.

\- Tu vas rentrer comment ?

\- Je vrais trouver un bus.

\- À cette heure-ci ? Non, je te raccompagne !

Akaashi eut un regard blasé. Est-ce que Bokuto réfléchissait parfois ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'autre élève après ?

\- Ah... Hum... T'inquiète, redémarre !

\- Ha ?

\- Redémarre je te dis !

Le brun fit ce qu'il lui ordonna, repartant sans oublier son clignotant cette fois-ci. Pendant ce temps, le moniteur sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il tapa rapidement un numéro. Keiji le sentait vraiment mal sur ce coup là. Qu'est-ce que son professeur comptait faire ?

\- Hey, Kuroo ?! C'est Bokuto.

\- … _Il n'allait tout de même pas..._ L'élève ne put s'empêcher de tourner vivement la tête vers le hibou. Au vu des paroles, si, il allait le faire.

 _Oh misère._

* * *

 _Lundi 29 février – 18h46_

Kuroo soupira. Il venait tout juste de finir la leçon de deux heures, et allait enfin pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez lui prendre un bon bain. Bon, il avait écourté la séance de plus de dix minutes mais à vrai dire ça avait été une presque catastrophe et la jeune fille qu'il avait eu n'avait absolument aucune confiance en elle, à se demander pourquoi ses parents voulaient qu'elle fasse la conduite accompagnée... Après tout, elle-même ne voulait pas !

Il poussa la porte de l'auto-école. Il allait déposer le dossier et en parler à Suga', le secrétaire saurait persuader la famille d'abandonner le projet. Enfin, quand il aurait une autre tête que celle-là.

\- Yo'.

\- Bon travail.

\- Ouais, à ce propos j'aimerais bien te parler de la jeune fille que je viens d'avoir.

Kôshi releva les yeux, pleins de questions mais attendit la suite.

\- Eh bien, elle n'a aucune confiance en elle, si ce n'était que ça, ça irait, mais elle ne veut pas vraiment faire la conduite accompagné et elle certaine que sa mère ne pourra pas la faire conduire souvent...

\- Donc il faudrait expliqué à la mère que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

\- Je pense que ça serait mieux... Après c'est à toi de-

Son portable sonna, le coupant dans sa phrase. En voyant le nom « Chouette d'amour » s'afficher, il haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait bien avoir ? Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Sugawara avant de décrocher.

 _\- Hey, Kuroo ?! C'est Bokuto !_

\- Je sais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _\- J'ai besoin d'un service !_

\- Pourquoi j'en étais sûr ?

 _\- Ne dis pas ça comme si je t'appelais seulement en cas de besoin !_

\- Et donc que veux-tu ?

 _\- T'as bien fini de bosser là, non ?_

\- Oui... Et... ?

 _\- Normalement j'ai un autre élève, tu peux le prendre à ma place s'te plait ? J'te fais ce que tu veux en échange !_

Le noiraud eut un sourire sadique à l'entente de la proposition.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

 _\- Sauf les choses tordues._

\- Dans ce cas là, je refuse.

 _\- Déconne pas ! Puis t'oserais vraiment me faire des choses bizarres ?!*_

\- Qui sait...

 _\- Rah ok, t'as gagné ! Bon, tu le prends ?!_

\- Ça dépend... C'est qui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond, tandis qu'au même moment, la voix dans le cellulaire résonnait.

 _\- Tsukishima Kei._

Kuroo sourit. Bon, eh bien son bain attendrait une petite heure de plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte du code. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- Ça me va, mais n'oublie pas ta parole.

 _\- Yosh ! Je te laisse !_

Le « bip » familier retentit et Tetsurou rangea son téléphone.

-C'était qui ? demanda Sugawara.

\- Bokuto... Changement de plan, je prends ce gamin à sa place, répondit-il en montrant du pouce Kei.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient le droit de changer comme ça au dernier moment ? Et il n'était pas un gamin, merde.

\- Normalement, on autorise pas vraiment ça, tu sais ?

\- Allons, on l'a jamais fait... Sauf cas d'urgence

\- C'est un cas d'urgence ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, il ne m'a pas donné les raisons !

Kôshi eut une moue blasé, ces idiots feraient ce qu'ils voudraient quoi qu'il dise, non ? De toute manière, il n'avait pas le courage d'essayer de dire quoi que ce soit. Il soupira pas avant de lancer :

\- Tu diras à Bokuto que ça n'a pas intérêt à devenir une habitude non plus.

\- Promis. Pour Yachi, je t'en reparlerai au cas où.

\- Je l'ai noté, je les appellerai demain.

\- Super, tu me tiendras au courant ! Et donc, binoclard, tu viens avec moi !

\- C'est Tsukishima Kei.

\- Kuroo, respecte les élèves.

\- Ça lui va bien comme surnom ! Allez, en route ! Plus vite on sera parti, plus vite ce sera fini, si ça peut t'encourager !

\- Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin oui.

\- Allons, ne sois pas de si mauvaise foi. À tout a l'heure, Suga' !

Un mouvement de main plus tard, une poussée dans le dos et hop, la porte se referma dans un grand bruit.

Tandis que l'autre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la flopée d'élèves du code.

 _Allez, c'était reparti._

* * *

 _ ***J'aimerais que vous imaginiez la tête d'Akaashi qui est juste à côté quand il entend ça XD**_

Alalalalala... Mon pauvre Tsukki qui va devoir supporter Kuroo, qui a envie de se changer les idées... Je me demande bien comment ça va tourner... :')  
Sur ce, je vous laisse en suspens !  
À la prochaine,  
Cia ! o/

 **Ajout : Je me fais de la pub, au cas où vous n'avez pas lu l'intro', je participe à la BAK week qui commence samedi ! Checker mon profil pour plus de détail !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Youhou~ ! On avance les loupiots, on avance ! Et dire que j'ai débuté cette fic y'a... Environ deux mois O.O Alors que dans cette dernière, il s'est même pas écoulé une semaine X'D C'est dur pour les dates, je m'y perdrais moi-même si j'avais pas l'idée de tout noter ._. M'enfin on s'en fout, à moins que ma méthode de travail vous intéresse ? Si oui, vous serez déçus, puisque j'en ai absolument AUCUNE ! / _rire démoniaque_ / C'pas trop rassurant dis comme ça, d'un côté, je suis jamais rassurante :') Mais vous inquiétez pas, normalement la fic a de beaux jours (euh, si j'puis dire hein) devant elle o/ (enfin, des beaux jours jusqu'à la fin qui va arriver euh... Bah j'sais pas quand en fait à l'heure ou j'fais mon intro, c'est à dire, en mi-Avril. Oui, ce chapitre est posté en Mai. Oui, y'a sûrement eu du changement et je dois savoir quand va arriver la fin, **(ajout : en vérité, je le sais toujours pas o/) **mais j'aurai sûrement la flemme de rechanger mon intro. Oui, c'est une maladie la flemme, je VEUX qu'elle soit reconnu comme un VERITABLE FLEAU d'ailleurs ! Il faut même qu'on se batte pour que la soci- /ZBAF/)  
** **On s'éloigne du sujet quand même... /BAM/  
** **Ahem...  
** **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 _ **Hanami-chan : ** Je me sens tellement utile et heureuse ! Merci ! *-* Tu viens toi aussi d'égayer ma journée et mon petit cœur pour plusieurs jours ! :D_  
 _Mais non, j'ai pas envie que t'explose XD enfin, j'espère me montrer à la hauteur de tes attentes  
_ _Ahah, merci, ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que j'aurai au moins une lectrice, surtout qu'au moment ou tu m'as envoyé ça, j'étais entrain de galérer sur le chapitre 5, mais oh god, why ? Pourquoi ai-je eut l'idée de faire cette putain de fic et non des O.S à la con ? Voilà, ça y est, je recommence à me déprimer XD Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que tu rigoleras bien pour te décompresser de ta journée en lisant ceci ! :D_

 _ **PasseParla : **Ahahahahaha ! Aller, avoue moi tout, t'as espéré qu'il se passe un truc au moment ou il décrivait son visage, hein ! Hein ! :D  
Mais non, je ne mettrais pas Kuroo avec Bokuto voyons... O:)  
Eh bien j'suis entrain de prier pour que tu aimes bien ce que j'ai fait :')_

* * *

 _Lundi 29 février – 19h12_

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé ça, lâcha Akaashi qui, pour une fois, était assis côté passager.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser un élève rentrer seul comme ça alors qu'il fait froid et qu'il n'y a probablement pas de bus avant un moment.

\- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pris à l'arrière quand Tsukishima conduisait ?

Bokuto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regarda Keiji avant de se concentrer sur la route. Il se cogna un coup au volant avant de répondre :

\- J'y ai pas pensé...

Le brun eut une moue blasée. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait être idiot !

\- Et ça n'a pas gêné Kuroo ou même les gérants ? Tsukishima n'avait même pas été prévenu.

\- Je ne pense pas, de toute manière on fait rarement ce genre de compromis, et puis... Si Kuroo n'avait pas-... Attends, tu te souviens du nom de Tsukki ?

\- … Tsukki ?

\- Hum, Tsukishima.

\- C'est une connaissance, il est de mon lycée et de ma classe depuis cette année.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? Il est quand même assez...

\- Emmerdeur de première ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça d'un élève, mais il aime bien taper où ça fait mal quand il parle.

\- Il est juste très taquin, mais ça va, on s'entend bien.

L'atmosphère s'était rapidement détendue, Akaashi s'autorisa même un micro sourire que Koutarou ne loupa pas.

\- Ça me fait plaisir !

\- Huh ?

\- Tu recommences enfin à sourire !

Keiji fut surpris. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour son professeur, il était tellement stressé qu'il n'avait même plus souvenir avoir été autant détendu à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour masquer sa gêne et baragouina une réponse à peine audible :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment arrêté... C'est la deuxième à droite au fait.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu faisais toujours la tête !

\- Je ne faisais pas la tête.

La voiture tourna à l'angle.

\- C'est quoi alors quand tu ne montres pas d'émotions autres que l'ennui ou l'agacement ?

\- On est arrivé.

Bokuto freina doucement et le brun reprit.

\- Et j'avais simplement des choses qui me préoccupaient.

\- C'est la maison éteinte ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupait ?

\- Oui, et ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me concerne pas ?

Akaashi s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture quand la question posée l'arrêta.

\- Tu ne fais pas partie de mes proches et...

\- Bah j'ai qu'à en faire partie et tu me diras !

\- Ha... ? Non.. Enfin, tu ne m'as même pas...

Le visage heureux qui lui faisait face l'arrêta dans ses dires. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cela, sérieusement ? Il essaya de se reprendre.

\- De toute manière, pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas. Et si je n'en ai parlé à personne, ce n'est pas pour t'en parler à toi.

\- Allons manger ensemble !

Keiji se stoppa dans son geste. Il eut un regard d'incompréhension totale envers son aîné avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

\- Allons manger ensemble, t'as maison est vide, tu es donc seul, et tu te plains qu'on ne se connaît pas !

\- Je ne me plains pas, répondit-il platement.

\- Il eut d'ailleurs envie de se baffer directement après sa réponse, mais n'en fit rien, garder son masque d'impassibilité était déjà bien difficile.

\- Let's go !

La voiture redémarra, Akaashi eut à peine le temps de remettre son pied à l'intérieur et de refermer la portière qu'ils étaient déjà en seconde.

\- Bokuto ! Je n'étais même pas entièrement dans la voiture !

\- Oh, t'as d'excellents réflexes dis donc !

Le cadet détourna rapidement la tête vers la vitre en s'attachant, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Et puis même, qui lui répondrait ça ?! Quelqu'un de normal se serait excusé ! Mais il n'aurait certainement pas distça ! D'un côté, c'était peut-être bien pour ça qu'il appréciait son moniteur. Il le surprenait toujours. Le brun lui jeta un œil curieux avant de se rappeler d'une chose essentielle.

\- Je n'ai pas mon porte-monnaie, Bokuto.

\- Je te paierai le repas, de toute manière, on a qu'à aller dans un fast-food, ça serait suffisant, non ?

\- Si, ça le sera...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pendant le repas ?! Oh non... Et si Bokuto essayait de lui faire avouer ce qui le tourmentait ces derniers temps... ?

Le brun regarda le paysage défiler, extérieurement, il avait l'air parfaitement calme, presque ennuyé, mais intérieurement...

 _Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de sauter de la voiture._

* * *

 _Lundi 29 février – 19h33_

\- Mais c'est que tu serais presque bon !

Tsukishima fronça les sourcils, plus jamais il ne conduirait avec ce chieur aux cheveux noirs. Même Oikawa était moins pénible. Quoi que c'était à débattre... Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait entre un emmerdeur taquin et emmerdeur égocentrique... ? Les deux se valaient sûrement en fait.

\- T'es à combien d'heures déjà ?

\- Quatre avec celle-là.

\- Que tu es froid...

\- Que t'es chiant.

Le chat eut un sourire en coin, que le blond ne remarqua pas, trop absorbé par la route. D'un côté, c'était tant mieux pour lui, sinon, il aurait sûrement pris peur. De l'autre, ça lui évitait de se poser trop de questions dans l'attente de la futur connerie. Parce que oui, le sourire n'annonçait rien de bien pour l'élève.

\- Dis... reprit Kuroo, t'aurais pas faim ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te demande si t'as pas faim. Quoi qu'à bien y regarder t'as pas l'air d'un gros mangeur, mais un ado' de ton âge doit bien se nourrir, non ?

\- Le minimum.

La moue de Kei oscilla entre ennui et inquiétude, mais qu'est-ce que le noiraud pouvait bien vouloir ? En plus, il était pratiquement certain que quoi qu'il dise, ça se retournerait contre lui.

\- Prends la deuxième à gauche et ensuite à droite.

 _Mais quel connard._

\- Kuroo... Tu l'aurais pas fait exprès ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Tsukki lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre.

\- Tu me parles de nourriture pour ensuite me faire passer pile dans les rues de bars et de fast-food !

\- Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas faim.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- J'avais cru comprendre que ça ne te gênerait pas de passer par là...

\- Il est plus de dix-neuf heures trente, forcément que je... Oh, laisse.

Ah non. Ce n'était pas drôle si le blond ne répondait pas à ses provocations ! Lui qui faisait exprès de l'asticoter... Tetsurou eut une moue boudeuse avant de se reprendre. Son élève semblait avoir parfaitement compris comment il fonctionnait, il ne répondait pas à ses questions ou froidement, il ne parlait pas de lui et avait l'air de vivre une grande histoire d'amour avec le silence, c'était à peine si on l'entendait respirer !

\- Et donc, tu as faim ou pas ? À gauche.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim, c'est juste que...

\- Que ?

\- Qu'il est bientôt vingt heures et que je n'ai pas soupé, donc je ne serais pas contre de la nourriture.

\- Donc t'as faim.

Le blond soupira. Que son moniteur aille se faire voir, il en avait marre.**

\- On dira ça oui.

\- Hum... Continue tout droit jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit pour les contrôles dans les ronds-points ?

\- Oui.

\- Essaie de les mettre en place pour les trois prochains, et de bien te placer.

\- Essayer, seulement ?

\- Oui, oui, on s'arrêtera pour faire un rangement en bataille.***

Tsukki lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais n'ajouta rien. Il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Passant le premier giratoire sans difficulté, ainsi que le second... Non, _mais il le faisait exprès !_

\- Kuroo...

\- Oui ? Oh, au prochain, tu fais demi-tour et tu feras ta manœuvre sur le parking.

\- Sur le parking du MacDo, j'imagine ? demanda Kei, agacé.

\- C'est ça !

Il avait envie de le tuer. Le corbeau avait bien fait exprès d'appuyer le mot du pseudo-restaurant, et cet enquiquineur de première lui avait juste souri en affirmant sa demande !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au parking, qui n'avait pas l'air trop plein et prirent une case au hasard.

\- Bon, tu n'as jamais fait de manœuvre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- C'est normal si t'en est qu'à la quatrième, normalement, on le fait pas tout de suite.

\- Alors pourquoi le faire ?

\- Savoir si t'es doué.

\- Me faire chier quoi.

\- Que de vulgarité. Bon, arrête-toi à côté de la rouge, je vais te montrer.

La voiture se stoppa en douceur, ce qui fit sourire le noiraud. Tsukishima n'avait pratiquement aucun à-coup dans sa conduite depuis qu'ils avaient débuté... En trois heures seulement c'était rare, voire impossible.

\- Bien, alors je t'avance un peu. On va y aller en douceur. D'abord, un rangement en bataille, par principe, ça se fait en marche arrière. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour sortir de la case, on y voit mieux et on a donc moins de risque de se faire rentrer dedans vu qu'on sort en marche avant.

\- Exact. Alors pour la manœuvre, vu qu'elle est en marche arrière, sache que tu dois tout contrôler. Le plus important le jour du permis, c'est les contrôles. Que tu t'y reprennes à quatre fois avant de réussir... J'ai presque envie de te dire qu'on s'en fout tant que tu regardes autour de toi. Mais bon, là n'est pas l'intérêt pour le moment.

Kei le fixait, son moniteur avait capté toute son attention. Il continua donc sur la même lancée.

\- Je vais te montrer comment rentrer dans la case, les contrôles, je les ferai pour toi, donc tu te concentre que sur la voiture. Ça ira ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, pour pouvoir rentrer dans ta case, il faut que ta voiture dépasse celle d'à côté. Tu recules doucement en ligne droite et lorsque le premier feu de la voiture d'à côté, la rouge pour nous, est visible dans ta vitre arrière passagère, tu commences à braquer. Je te montre, laisse le volant et les pédales.

Le blond délaissa les commandes tandis que le brun se penchait légèrement pour attraper le volant. Son parfum se répandit rapidement dans l'habitacle suite à son geste, troublant le corbeau. Ce n'était pas une odeur entêtante, mais elle restait forte. Pas douce, presque un peu... Piquante ? Une douce odeur de tabac l'accompagnait. Il n'avait pas souvenir que Kuroo fumait...

\- T'as saisi la manœuvre ?

\- Oui, ça devrait aller, mentit Tsukki.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais bon, il saurait se débrouiller. Le chat ouvrit la portière, l'odeur du MacDo leur sautant au visage. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de retrousser son nez. La senteur qui venait agresser son odorat était beaucoup moins plaisante que celle de son moniteur, qui ne loupa pas la grimace. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir avec un grand sourire en coin :

\- Bah quoi, t'aimes pas les frites ?

L'élève lui jeta un regard blasé, ne sachant même pas quoi répondre.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant, ce con._

* * *

 _ ***partie mécanique = levier de vitesse, les passer et les pédales, pas appuyer trop fort sur le frein etc  
**_ _ ****Je fais des rimes magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? :D  
**_ _ *****Une bataille c'est se garer dans une case droite en marche arrière ou avant (pour rappel, y'a le créneau, le rangement en bataille et le rangement en épi)**_

 **Qu'est-ce que j'aime la dernière réplique de Kuroo sérieux :'D je sais pas pourquoi, mais celle-là, fallait que je la case. Elle est pas importante, stupide et à pas spécialement de sens -ok, si vous avez imaginez un sous-entendu louche, vous êtes tordus—, mais je la trouve magique dans le moment. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi il ouvre sa porte, c'est pour regarder les lignes de sa case voir s'il est droit ou pas x) (y'a tjrs une explication XD)  
** **ENFIN BREF  
** **Comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions, idées, idioties, ressentis, avis -STOP- j'vais sortir tous les synonymes du dico' sinon :')  
** **N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas -du moins, j'peux pas à travers un pc (#ProblèmesPsychologique)- (puis, je passe mes oraux en ce moment, donc savoir ce que vous pensez m'aideras à tenir mon pauvre moral :') )**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse sur votre faim ! (#BestJokeEver)  
** **A la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey, nouveau chapitre ! Que je poste le jour de mes E.C.E (#Bac) donc j'ai hâte de rentrer et de voir vos reviews et vos avis pour me remonter le moral, parce que franchement, je vais en avoir besoin, enfin, j'détaille ça dans l'outro donc j'vais pas me répéter ici, et j'vous laissez retrouver nos deux chouchoux d'amour, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Hanami-chan :** Ahahahahaha ! Au moins, j't'ai fais sourire, c'est un bon début XD Aller, avoue que j'me suis surgaver pour la partie avec Tsukki ! En fait, c'est tiré d'une histoire vrai, j'ai une amie qui avait eut le malheur de dire qu'elle avait faim à son moniteur, il l'a fait passer devant tous les restau' et autres qu'il pouvait pendant TOUTES son heures, la pauvre X'D (Ta famille n'avait pas encore deviné que tu étais étrange ? :'))  
_ _Réhaussé ? XD Ahem, j'ai compris l'idée, j'arrête de me moquer :') Merci à toi pour ta review, tu viens d'embellir la mienne aussi :') Bonne lecture !_

 _ **PasseParla:** Voyons j'vais pas gâcher un rendez-vous entre notre petit couple préféré 8D Ahahah, c'est vrai que je parle pas beaucoup de manger dans mes fics... Entre les crêpes, les cookies, le macdo...X'D Mais tout le monde aime ses trois choses, non ? Moi même j'y ai mangé ajd (enfin, le jour ou je te réponds)  
_ _Moi aussi j'veux être en vacan... Ah non, ah non, pck en fait, je vais travailler :') #Nul.  
_ _Je comprends parfaitement que tu t'amuse, moi même j'avais mes oraux la semaine dernière et aujourd'hui mais E.C.E de bac donc... Toi, c'est la fiction qui te fait tenir, moi, c'est vos commentaires ! Les gens ont parfois du mal à y croire, et pourtant c'est véridique, ça nous fait du bien de savoir qu'on est lu et que ça plait, c'est comme ça que je continue parce que parfois... Franchement, j'en ai pas l'envie ^^' Enfin, bref ! Bonne lecture et merci ! :)_

* * *

 _Lundi 29 février – 20h24_

Le plateau fut déposé sans douceur, émettant un bruit de mécontentement tandis que son propriétaire s'asseyait lourdement. À l'inverse, les gestes d'Akaashi furent doux sans être lent. Ils entamèrent leur repas sans piper mot, laissant les bribes des conversations aux alentours venir jusqu'à eux. Même si en cette soirée de lundi, peu de monde venait.

Bokuto releva les yeux, détaillant une nouvelle fois le visage d'Akaashi. Vraiment, le jeune homme dégageait quelque chose de presque charismatique, et ses doigts fins comme ceux des pianistes rajoutaient une touche distinguée. C'était assez étrange, pour un jeune homme de presque dix-huit ans. Les yeux d'or tombèrent finalement dans les ceux gris. Le brun avala tout de même sa bouchée avant de prendre la parole.

J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant rapidement.

Pas spécialement, je te regardais juste.

C'est gênant d'être fixé sans raison.

Je ne te fixais pas ! Je te regardais, je te dis !

C'est du pareil au même, Bokuto-san...

Le plus vieux fit la moue. Son élève avait donc réponse à tout ?

\- Et sinon, parle-moi de toi ! lança-t-il d'un seul coup, changeant totalement de sujet.

Keiji releva à nouveau la tête, affichant un air mi-blasé, mi-dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire comme ça ? C'était vague comme question.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus précis ? Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer...

\- Hum... Ta famille ? T'as des frères et sœurs ?!

\- Une petite sœur...

\- De beaucoup ?

\- Elle a quatorze ans, elle est encore au collège.

\- La chance ! Moi, je suis fils unique... J'aurais bien voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur... Et tes parents ?

\- Ils sont divorcés, je vis chez ma mère, avec ma sœur. Ah, mais elle est à l'internat.

\- Sérieusement ? Pourtant, vous avez une grande maison !

\- Oui, mais c'est un collège privé, et il paraît qu'elle est bien entourée là-bas...

L'argenté pencha légèrement sa tête, poussant un petit « hum » pensif. Il entama son sandwich par la même occasion.

\- Alors pourquoi tu vas à un lycée public ?

\- J'ai toujours été dans le public... Ma sœur à simplement suivi les traces de ma mère, pas moi.

\- J'ai jamais compris la différence entre le privé et le public, pour moi c'est pareil ! Du coup, t'as dû rester avec tous tes amis ?

\- Ouais... Mais pas seulement, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes aussi, et puis je m'en suis fait de nouveau tout au long du lycée, même si les plus proches restent...

Il se coupa au milieu de sa phrase. Koutarou avait l'air calme, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il buvait son coca. Il attendit patiemment la suite, qui ne vint pas.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Hum... Je...

Akaashi baissa les yeux jusqu'à son plateau, ignorant le regard qui commençait à se faire inquiet par la même occasion.

C'était dingue ça, il avait été... Parfaitement détendu. Il avait été prêt à parler de sa vie personnelle, de ses rencontres, de ses amis etc. Son cœur cogna un peu plus fort. Il se sentait affreusement gêné dans cette situation. Pourtant... Pourtant, il s'était senti heureux i peine quelques secondes... Les effets du stress étaient partis et voilà qu'ils revenaient à grand galop dès qu'il réfléchissait un peu...

\- Akaashi ?

Il releva la tête, faisant ainsi face à son interlocuteur.

\- Tu sais... Kuroo m'a avoué que tu avais très bien conduit avec lui.

\- … Et ?

\- Du coup... Je suis désolé.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tandis que son moniteur baissait la tête et avait les deux mains jointes en position d'excuse. Le brun fut totalement pris au dépourvu, il ne comprenait absolument rien au comportement de Bokuto.

\- Hem... Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Son professeur releva enfin le visage, montrant ainsi un visage désolé.

\- Eh bien... Si tu es plus à l'aise avec Kuroo et que tu ne perds pas tes moyens avec lui... C'est que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi !

\- Non, enfin... Je-

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'arrangerai les choses !

\- Je te dis que ce-

\- Pardon ! Je te-

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! hurla-t-il.

L'argenté le regarda, bouche bée. Akaashi mit rapidement une main devant sa bouche avant de commencer à rougir, il avait attiré l'attention des autres clients sans le vouloir... Il jeta quelques coups d'œil aux alentours. De longues secondes passèrent avant que les personnes ne se remettent à parler, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Il releva enfin les yeux vers Bokuto, toujours surpris par son éclat de voix.

\- Enfin, tu n'es absolument pas responsable de ce qu'il m'arrive alors... Ne t'en veux pas, Bokuto-san.

\- Mais si tu me disais ce qui- !

\- Non !

\- Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?!

Le ton commença à monter entre les deux hommes.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?!

\- Parce que j'ai peur !

La réponse lancée violemment du tac au tac eut le don de tuer la dispute dans l'œuf. Koutarou soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre plus calmement.

\- Je ne comprends rien !

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

\- Bien sûr que si, un de mes élèves n'est plus foutu de passer des vitesses, de me regarder dans les yeux tout ça parce que je lui fais peur !

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu dis que tu as peur de me dire je-ne-sais-qu-

L'argenté se coupa dans sa phrase, comme s'il avait eu une illumination, il lança :

\- J'suis un mauvais professeur et tu oses pas me le dire, c'est ça ?!

Les larmes montèrent au coin de ses yeux. Le plus jeune eut un regard désespéré.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Vraiment... ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ?!

\- Non !

Le regard fut déterminé. Akaashi l'avait bien compris depuis le début alors pourquoi il s'entêtait à essayer de raisonner son idiot de professeur borné ?!

\- Je veux savoir ! rajouta le hibou.

\- Et je ne veux pas te le dire !

\- Tu vas bien y être obligé, je suis ton moniteur, tu as encore au minimum cinq heures avec moi et tu ne passeras pas ton permis tant que je ne le dirais pas à Suga' !

\- C'est du chantage !

\- J'm'en fous !

\- Après le permis ! ragea le brun.

\- … Hein ?

Le plus jeune se résigna.

\- Je te le dirais... Après que j'ai eu le permis...

\- Pourquoi après le permis ?!

\- Parce que, c'est comme ça ! Et interdis d'en reparler jusque là.

Keiji avait détourné la tête, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de Bokuto. Il entendit ce dernier soupirer une nouvelle fois et le « ok » prononcé à demi-mot le surprit. Koutarou le regarda droit dans les yeux, répétant une nouvelle fois « ok. » un peu plus fortement. Ce qui n'enleva pas la moue contrariée qu'il avait.

\- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler !

La respiration du brun se bloqua quelques instants. Il venait de faire une connerie, non ?

\- Je... D'acc-

La sonnerie du téléphone l'arrêta, coupant nettement dans le froid qui s'était presque installé. L'argenté sortit son téléphone. L'écran afficha un « Chaton » qui le fit sourire avant qu'il ne s'excuse auprès d'Akaashi et de décrocher.

\- Allô, Kuroo... ?

 _\- Mec... J'crois qu'on est dans la merde._

* * *

 ** _FRUSTRATIIOOOOOOOOOOOON ! o/ *fuit*_  
Sinon, plus sérieusement, j'suis pas gentille avec vous hein... :') Je sais, mais bon... Si vous voulez de la compassion, donnez m'en aussi... Comment ? Bah sachez que j'passe mes E.C.E aujourd'hui (#Bac) et que du coup, j'vais stresser toutes la journée :') Voilà, voilà... Et comme je le disais plus haut, ce qui aide les gens à tenir c'est de lire des ff pour certains, moi c'est de lire ce que vous en pensez... Donc franchement, n'hésitez pas, dîtes le moi, j'en ai besoin, vraiment. Même si j'ai de l'avance dans cette fanfiction et que j'entrevois un début de fin -qui sera dans un long moment j'vous rassure- j'sais pas du tout comment l'écrire, j'sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre et j'ai réellement envie de baisser les bras parfois... Enfin bon, peut-être que le stress des examens y jouent aussi ? **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !  
Cia ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**! Ce chapitre se passe AVANT le précédent !**

 **Sinon, sinon, sinon... Que dire ? Rien, j'ai la flemme là, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture~ !**

 _ **PasseParla :** **Tout de même ! Ça serait pas marrant s'il se déclarait maintenant, et ça serait la fin de la fic aussi :') Ce qui est encore moins marrant :') Mais tu peux pas en vouloir à Kuroo, le pauvre, il savait pas qu'Akaashi était entrain de parler là XD Ahahah, j'ai dis ça à quelqu'un j'crois, que se déclarait dans un macdo, ça le faisait pas en plus :') On va faire les choses en bonne et due forme quand même ! :') Après pour le fait qu'il va le passer vite... Il est bien à dix-huit heures -sauf connerie de ma part- de conduite, et il peut passer le permis qu'au bout de vingt... :') Oui, tu me piques mes répliques la ! XD  
**_ _ **Pour ce qui est de mes E.C.E je les avais déjà passé quand j'ai reçu ta review, et j'ai fait du caca totale mais bon, tant pis XD Ahem... En y repensant c'est marrant donc ça va, je prends plutôt bien les choses :')  
**_ _ **Merci pour ton petit commentaire et bonne lecture ! :D**_

 **! Ce chapitre se passe AVANT le précédent !**

* * *

 _Lundi 29 Février – 20h02_

\- Et donc... Ta prochaine heure sera avec Bokuto.

\- Si ça ne change pas à la dernière minute... Lâcha le blond, quelque peu ennuyé.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tu adorerais m'avoir à nouveau ! répondit Kuroo du tac au tac.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Tsukki n'abdique et sorte de la voiture. Sans un mot de plus. Le noiraud suivit rapidement, prenant tout de même les clés et ferma l'auto.

\- Oï, Megane-kuuu~n !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bonne soirée.

Kei afficha une mine irritée au possible, il se détourna sans répondre... Enfin, il ne répondit pas réellement, faire un signe de la main ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tetsurou sourit en voyant cela. Le blond pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était assez simple de lire en lui finalement, un vrai tsundere. L'adolescent disparut au coin de la rue, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'auto-école. Il croisa les élèves du code, mais ni Kenma ni Hinata n'étaient présents ce soir-là.

\- Suga', je peux te ranger le livret de Tsukishima ?

Le secrétaire lui fit un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- C'est moi~ ! Chantonna Oikawa comme à son habitude, eh bien tu ne devais pas finir plus tôt aujourd'hui Kuroo-chan ?

\- Un problème de dernière minute, Diva.

Kôshi soupira, ils allaient encore se chamailler gentiment. Quant au châtain il regarda le noiraud pendant quelques secondes avec une petite moue mi-curieuse, mi-sceptique.

\- Et c'était quoi, le problème ?

\- J'en sais rien, Bokuto me l'a pas dit.

\- Alors comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'il y avait un problème ?

\- Eh bien, je l'ai devi-... Bonsoir.

Les deux autres occupants se retournèrent vers la porte. Un homme qui devait être du même âge qu'eux entra.

\- Ennoshita ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama Sugawara.

Il se leva et alla l'accueillir tandis que les deux moniteurs présents se posaient plusieurs questions.

\- Je t'ai ramené tes papiers, je me disais que tu devais être encore fatigué hier.

Le gris prit rapidement ses affaires, le remerciant par la même occasion.

\- Tu sais, j'aurai pu passer chez toi, tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, j'habite juste à... côté.

Kôshi le regarda étrangement, il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi son ami s'était arrêté pile au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Mama... Chuchota Oikawa.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de se retourner, pour apercevoir Daichi. Le gris devint subitement plus pâle et eut un sourire gêné, ou plutôt mal à l'aise. Très, très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait absolument pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé ce week-end à son colocataire et n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire. Même si là, il fallait avouer que le brun était effrayant.

\- Donc, c'est là où tu as dormi, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Hum... techniquement, oui.

Il évita soigneusement le regard noir, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était quelque peu pris au piège de sa propre bêtise. Il aurait dû simplement dire « oui, mais j'ai fait une sortie. » Et ça aurait tout arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi diable s'enfonçait-il à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ?

\- Comment ça, « techniquement » ?

\- Eh bien c'était prévu, mais on est finalement sorti et puis c'est tout, lança Suga alors qu'il retournait à son bureau.

\- Et c'est tout ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'étais saoulé avec un de tes amis ?!

Le secrétaire se stoppa dans sa marche, le visage en décomposition, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Quant aux trois autres garçons, ils semblaient être totalement désarmés. Certes, Oikawa avait compris que le gris n'avait pas arrangé la situation, mais de là à n'avoir RIEN dit, c'était... Stupide. Kuroo qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Kôshi allait déjà mal, alors si une dispute débutait avec un de ses plus vieux amis, rien de bon n'en ressortirait. Et Ennoshita lui... Arborait un air totalement interdit. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. Fuir ou rester ? Parler ou se taire ? Essayait de s'expliquer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Répliqua finalement le gris, toujours dos tourné.

\- Mais tu vas bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?!

\- Non.

La réponse fut si froide que les quatre hommes eurent l'impression d'atterrir en Sibérie. Le silence fut pesant. Très pesant. Et effrayant. Surtout quand on voyait pleinement la colère peinte sur les traits de Sawamura.

\- Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler !

Oikawa et Kuroo se jetèrent un regard entendu : il fallait fuir pour leur vie, et le plus discrètement possible. Quoique ce ne devrait pas être compliqué, les deux patrons semblaient les avoir totalement oubliés.

\- Tu seras bien obligé, on vit ensemble !

\- Très bien, j'irai dormir chez Ennoshita !

Le pauvre brun fut foudroyé par des yeux noirs alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait, techniquement du moins. Il voulait juste rendre des papiers, rien de plus. Enfin presque. Il fallait avouer qu'il connaissait très bien le problème de Kôshi, mais là n'était pas la question.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Absolument pas, de toute manière, je devais bien partir, non ? Depuis le temps que je dois chercher un appartement !

Daichi semblait désabusé, ce n'était même pas ça le sujet premier de la dispute...

-Il est hors de question que je continue à regarder mon meilleur ami s'enfoncer dans une déprime sans rien faire !

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire, alors laisse-moi tranquille avec ça !

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?!

\- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout !

\- Ou tu crois le savoir... ?

La petite voix d'Oikawa fit son effet, les deux patrons se retournèrent vers lui dans un même but, le tuer par leur simple regard.

\- Je ne te permets pas, répliqua Sugawara.

\- Il n'a pas tort, si tu ne me le dis pas, tu ne pourras jamais affirmer à cent pour cent ce que tu avances.

\- Eh bien, je préfère rester dans mes doutes !

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi puéril ? On dirait Oikawa !

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi chiant ? T'es pire que Kuroo !

Les deux moniteurs prirent les remarques en plein cœur, sans rien dire.

\- Depuis que tu ne veux pas me laisser t'aider !

\- J'ai le droit de garder des choses pour moi !

\- Pas quand ça te déprime !

\- C'est toi qui me déprimes !

La porte claqua, faisant trembler les gongs et les sortant de leur bulle par la même occasion. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, à part eux deux. Derrière la vitre, ils virent Oikawa, un sourire sadique collé au visage et les clefs tournaient autour de son index...Les clefs...

Daichi essaya d'ouvrir la porte vainement, tandis que Kôshi regardait son bureau d'un œil morne, là où _ses_ clefs devaient être.

Une seule est même pensée les traversa en même temps.

 _Oikawa Tooru était un homme mort._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lundi 29 février – 20h19_

\- Donc j'avais raison, tu tiens réellement pas à ta vie ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu viens d'enfermer tes patrons à l'intérieur même de leur propre entreprise ? lâcha Kuroo alors qu'Oikawa et lui n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de mètres du bureau, mais cachés de sa vue.

\- Je pense également que tu n'as pas fait le meilleur choix... ajouta Ennoshita qui était encore avec eux. Ou plutôt qui avait était emmené de force avec eux.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu connais le problème c'est ça ?

Chikara évita le regard des deux autres, qui se fit assez insistant. Surtout de la part de Tetsurou.

\- Bon, crache le morceau ! balança le chat, qui commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde...

\- On est quand même assez proche de Suga' et Daichi, tu sais ?

\- Il l'aime.

Les deux bruns restèrent interdits avant de se tourner vers Oikawa. Ce dernier venait de lâcher l'information sans une once d'émotion.

\- Comment ça, « il l'aime » ? demanda le noiraud.

\- Alors t'es au courant ?

\- C'est chez moi qu'il a dormi samedi.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'il s'est passé...

\- Vous allez continuer à m'ignorer longtemps ?!

\- Tu es long à la détente Kuroo-chan.

\- Excuse-moi la Diva, mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est que Suga' va mal, qu'il a disparut samedi et que finalement il-... Putain, il aime Daichi ?

\- Tu comprends bien, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour toi.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sais ça ?

\- On m'a appelé pour me dire que mon cher patron était dans un piteux état et qu'il fallait le récupérer, dans ma grande bonté d'âme je l'ai pris sous mon toit et ramener le lendemain.

 _\- Je_ l'ai ramené le lendemain, Shittykawa.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers l'intrus, qui avait l'air assez irrité, mais qui continua tout de même dans sa lancée.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que t'as encore fait ?

\- Il vient d'enfermer nos patrons dans l'auto-école, balança Kuroo.

Les sourcils du nouvel arrivant se froncèrent encore plus et Oikawa fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Je pense qu'ils s'en chargeront demain matin. Ne serait-ce que Sugawara du moins, ajouta Ennoshita.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, Iwa-chan !

\- T'as aidé un homme pour l'enfoncer juste après, crétin !

\- C'était pour l'aider, et ne hurle pas !

\- On peut pas dire que t'es eu la meilleure conduite* pour ça, laissa échapper le chat.

\- Le comble pour un moniteur, n'est-ce pas ? Ria Oikawa avant de se prendre un coup, me frappe pas !

\- Pourtant y'a de quoi, t'imagines l'enfer qu'il doit être en train de vivre ! pesta Iwaizumi.

\- Mais, d'où tu connais Sugawara et... T'es qui en fait ?

La question eut le don de créer un léger blanc avant que le dénommé « Iwa-chan » ne lâche platement :

\- Son compagnon.

Comme précédemment, la réponse installa un nouveau silence avant qu'un étonnement se lise sur les traits du chat et que ce dernier ne se tourne vers Oikawa.

\- Alors t'es gay ?

\- J'ai l'air d'une femme pour que tu poses la question ?! rétorqua Hajime.

\- Non, j'aime seulement Iwa-chan !

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues quand même à draguer ?

Tooru passa d'un visage souriant à une mine déconfite avant de hurler.

\- Mais pourquoi vous dîtes tous ça ?! C'est pas vrai !

\- Un peu quand même...

\- Iwa-chan, ne l'écoute pas ! Je t'assure que je ne drague personne !

\- Ça y ressemble en tout cas.

\- Arrête de m'enfoncer et... Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- J'appelle Bokuto, il vaudrait mieux le mettre au courant, c'est souvent lui qui arrive le premier le matin.

Expliqua le noiraud alors qu'il portait son téléphone à son oreille. Quelques sonneries retentirent avant que son ami ne décroche.

 _\- Allô, Kuroo ?_

\- Mec, j'crois qu'on est dans la merde...

 _\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- Suga' aime Daichi et Oikawa les a enfermés dans l'auto-école. Ah, et je viens d'apprendre qu'il était gay.

\- … _QUOI ?!**_

* * *

 _ ***Putain, je rêvais de marquer cette vanne un jour... Mon but dans la vie s'est réalisé *-* c'est rien que pour ça que la fiction s'appelle comme ça sérieux, fallait que je la place ! C'était OBLIGÉ ! *-* J'en pleurerais presque *-***_

 **** _Vous imaginez la tête de Bokuto là ? Et celle d'Akaashi qui le voit hurler ? :') Ahem..._**

 **MDR VOILA  
** **Parce que c'est pas que vous pensiez que le problème de Suga' serait résolu y'a bien 4 chapitres et qu'au final, c'est pas que je commence à montrer le début de la fin pour eux seulement mtn, mais si. * _explose de rire_ *  
** **Pour ceux qu'on pas compris, cette scène se passe avant le chapitre précèdent hein, si vous regardez l'heure -elle est pas forcément marqué pour rien- vous verrez que ça débute une vingtaine de minute avant -je crois, j'ai pas vérifié, flemme, ahah-**

 **Sur ce, je vais aller manger, j'ai faim. TRES faim.  
** **A la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je suis... FATIGUEE MOTHER FUCKER. Oh my fuck god, j'en peux plus... Il est 2h25 du mat', j'viens tout juste de finir de corriger le c16 après avoir écrit un chap' d'Une vie d'une longueur atrooooooooooooooooce qui m'a fait buguer pdt des heures et des heures dessuuuuuuuuuuus. KILL ME. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, normalement, _Une vie_ ça reprendra Lundi. Et ça s'appellera plus vraiment _Une vie_ 8D Pourquoi ? Parce que. Enfin, j'fais une annonce ici en disant que ça me motivera et que ça me fera un timelimit... La deadline à l'air d'avoir des effets de fou sur moi alors... Alors voilà :') *se pend***

 **Bon, du coup, vu qu'il est tard, vous excuserez les coquilles dans le texte si y'en a - _je pries pour que non :')-_ Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **xoxoxoxoox**

 _ **PasseParla** **:** Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan meurs paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! :'( Ahahaha, mais Iwa-chan passe souvent récupéré Oikawa après le boulot en fait, donc pas si étonnant qu'il débarque 8D Pour ce qui est des clés, alors en fait, les moniteurs en ont tous une paire, sauf Dai' et Suga', car ils vivent ensemble et les deux sont toujours là en même temps à l'auto-école ou si l'un n'est pas là, l'autre y est, enfin bref, du coup, pas la peine de faire deux paires pour eux, et ça évite les dépenses inutiles x) ET BIEN IL N'Y EST PAS PARCE QUE VOILA ! XD  
_ _Trop mignon, merci, et à la semaine pro' ! :D (ouais ouais, y'a intérêt que tu me voles pas les autres, j'te surveille moi, nyaahahahaha .!)_

* * *

 _Lundi 29 février – 20h56_

Kôshi déprimait sérieusement, assis au sol. Dos contre le bureau. Tandis que Daichi était allongé dans le petit renfoncement à droite de la porte d'entrée.

Après qu'ils se soient rendu compte qu'ils étaient enfermés, ils s'étaient tût. Aucun des deux n'avaient ouvert la bouche à nouveau depuis ce moment-là. Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge était le seul son qui emplissait la pièce, avec leur respiration. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était silencieux dans le crâne du secrétaire, qui n'avait envie que d'une chose : hurler. Ou pleurer, en fait, il ne savait pas trop et hésitait encore entre les deux. Quoique pleurer de colère serait peut-être la meilleure option, au vu de son cas.

Il entendit son ami soupirer, bouger, avant que ses deux pieds ne touchent le sol et qu'il se lève enfin. Le brun fit quelque pas, s'arrêta et Sugawara comprit qu'il s'était assis juste en face de lui, à même pas un mètre. Il serra un peu plus ses bras et garda obstinément la tête enfouie entre ces derniers, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de montrer son visage à Sawamura. La pitié, trop peu pour lui.

Il sursauta presque violemment. Une main venait de rencontrer ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, gentiment et tendrement. Aussi tendrement que la voix qui retentit.

\- Suga', je suis désolé.

Le gris eut envie de se frapper à l'entente de l'excuse. Daichi n'y était pour rien, le problème c'était lui, l'autre n'avait pas à vouloir se faire pardonner.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Je le sais... Si je m'excuse, c'est parce que je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne suis pas un bon ami.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est moi qui refuse ton aide, je suis un idiot, Dai'. Un véritable idiot et je ne suis même pas digne d'être ton ami.

\- Depuis quand un ami doit-il être digne ? Se moqua doucement le plus jeune.

\- Depuis toujours, je suppose. Sinon, on ne se sent pas bien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu te sens mal ? Parce que tu penses ne pas être digne d'être mon ami ?

La question fut posée avec une lenteur presque calculée, comme si le brun avait eu peur que son colocataire ne se renferme en touchant juste.

Il y eut un léger blanc, puis que Kôshi ne réponde aussi calmement qu'avant.

\- En partie oui, pardonne-moi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Et... Sawamura prit une petite pause avant de continuer, je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de décider si tu es digne ou pas d'être mon ami. C'est même un peu vaniteux de penser que tu peux savoir mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin et ce que je veux, non ?

Le gris eut un hoquet sous le coup de la phrase. Ses yeux le démangeaient atrocement, le piquaient et le brûlaient même. Les larmes n'étaient que lave et douleur pour lui, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elles coulent. Surtout pas. Et encore moins que Daichi les voit. Comment pourrait-il expliquer au brun ce qui lui arrivait sans que ce dernier ne le rejette ?

La main qui continuait ses tendres caresses le faisait se sentir d'autant plus coupable. Coupable de ses sentiments, honteux de ceux-là mêmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, de briser leur amitié et pourtant... Pourtant, il était égoïste et la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était enfin d'être libéré de cela. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans Daichi, peu importe tous les films qu'il s'était fait, aucun ne pouvait se jouer sans lui. Et il espérait que c'était aussi le cas de Sawamura, sauf qu'il savait pertinemment que pour lui, il ne serait rien de plus qu'un ami. C'était impossible autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, le brûlant tout du long jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne quitte sa peau. Elle s'écrasa solitairement sur son jean, avant qu'une autre ne suive, et encore, et encore, et encore. Il ne put que se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher ses sanglots de passer, serrant un peu plus ses poings malgré ses phalanges déjà blanches.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Il avait envie de lui hurler que non. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Pas en ses sentiments du moins, il savait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il pourrait avoir à son égard, il ne pourrait jamais lui apporter autre chose, et ça pourrait même le répugner. Alors, non, il n'avait plus confiance.

\- Kôshi... ?

\- Tais-toi... S'il te plaît Dai'... Tais-toi.

La main qui passait dans ses cheveux s'arrêta un court instant avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me taire. De toute manière, tu vas devoir me supporter jusque demain matin et je veux savoir.

\- Tu es pénible avec ton syndrome du héros, à vouloir aider tout ce qui bouge.

\- Je n'aide pas tout le monde et c'est pas très crédible venant de toi.

Le gris renifla un peu, c'était dur de garder une intonation normale quand on pleurait et encore plus lorsqu'on avait envie de hurler en prime.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Du lycée, où tu aidais et poussais les gens à leur maximum par exemple, rappelle-toi au club... Ou encore en cours, nos camarades venaient souvent te voir pour prendre tes notes ou te demander des conseils... Puis, même maintenant, rien que pour Flocon.

Il eut un pouffement de rire. Flocon... C'était leur chat. Sugawara l'avait trouvé en plein hiver dans une ruelle il y a deux ans. Le chaton miaulait et il n'y avait aucune trace de sa mère ou autre. Il était resté deux bonnes heures dans le froid avec cette petite boule de poil tout blanc, il se décida finalement à l'emporter, et ça, malgré que Daichi n'appréciait pas spécialement les félins. Ils avaient souvent haussé le ton les trois premières semaines, la bestiole faisait assez de bêtise dans l'appartement quand ils avaient le dos tourné, mais le gris se refusait de le laisser dehors lorsqu'il partait, il était encore beaucoup trop jeune. Et il refusait également de s'en séparer ou de l'emmener à la SPA.

\- Ce n'était qu'un chat, et des aides sans trop d'importance, répondit-il amèrement.

\- Hum... Et est-ce qu'essayer d'aider en toute discrétion un élève à avouer ses sentiments à l'un de nos moniteurs est sans importance ?

Kôshi releva brusquement la tête, oubliant totalement qu'il avait encore le visage rempli de larmes.

\- Comment tu... Comment ?!

Il se fit pincer le nez dans un morceau de tissus en même temps que le brun riait. Le secrétaire lui jeta un regard accusateur avant de se moucher et d'essuyer rapidement ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd, tout simplement. Bokuto se plaint facilement et Kuroo a toujours une part de vérité dans ses taquineries...

\- Mais comment tu peux savoir que j'ai fait en sorte que...

\- Je ne vais pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets, tu ne me dévoiles même pas les tiens.

Le gris tourna la tête, se renfermant un peu sous le coup. Il entendit un soupir. Après tout, Sawamura avait de quoi être las, l'attitude de son ami était une horreur pour lui, autant à voir qu'à vivre.

Il lui prit le menton de force, l'obligeant à lui faire face et à le regarder dans les yeux. Suga ne put pas vraiment lutter, il savait que le Sawamura serrerait plus fort sinon. Il rencontra les billes chocolat noir de son ami..

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bon sang ?

Il avait les sourcils un peu froncés et la bouche pincée maintenant que Kôshi y prenait garde... Et ses prunelles marron, plus foncés que les siens montraient toute son inquiétude. Il était magnifique.

\- Je t'aime.

Daichi bloqua. Il faillit presque oublier comment respirer pendant de longues secondes. Aucun mouvement, ni même clignements de paupières ne se firent suite à la déclaration. Ils gardèrent les yeux rivés l'un dans l'autre. Sans oser faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **VOILA !**

 **J'ai LA FLEMME donc ça se termine comme ça ! Fuck it. Ballec' de la frustration des autres, je suis sadique et cruelle, c'est comme ça. Et puis j'ai pas envie de faire la suite de cette scène XD Enfin, pas au moment où j'écris parce que bordel que c'était dur (°A°)**

 _ **Ajout : et pas non plus envie au moment ou je poste :') /fuit/  
Voilà voilà voilà... C'est qu'on aura p-e la fin des problèmes de Suga' dans pas longtemps... Comme ça, on pourra mieux s'attaquer aux problèmes des autres... MWAHAHHAHAHHA /rire sadique/ **_

_**Ahem, bref, j'espère que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me dire si y'a des fautes, si vous avez remarqué des choses étranges ainsi que votre avis, c'est toujours le bienvenu !  
A la prochaine,  
Cia ! o/**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Yoloo nouveau chapitre, peut-être la fin des problèmes.. Et le commencement de nouvelle intrigue ?! QUI SAIT HEIN ?! 8D** _ **Moi, et j'adore ça.**_ **#sadisme.  
** **Aller, bonne lecture :')**

 _ **PasseParla :** Hum... Non, mourir n'est pas dans mes projets pour l'instant 8D La suite est juste là, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller 8D Ca s'est fait en tout tranquillité ? Hum... ouais on va dire ça hein XD Il a quand même chialer de ouf, s'est prit la tête pendant quatre putain d'années et... à finalement lâcher THE BOMBE ATOMIQUE 8D J'avoue que je l'ai fait dire ça comme ça mais... Mais j'trouvais que ça passé tellement bien XD Ah, Akaashi on le retrouve dans le chapitre... euh... Je sais plus lequel, mais y'a Bokuto dès maintenant, donc ça va, tu vas tenir ! XD  
_ _Mais comment ça c'est moi qu'est commencé ? :O *pleure*  
_ _Pour ce qui est des H.S j'en ai qu'un en tête là, j'essaierai de le finir... J'allais dire la semaine pro' mais normalement, il aurait p-e parut avant que tu lise ceci XD après j'aviserai et essaierais d'en faire d'autres mais c'est pas la priorité :')  
_ _Ahahahahah, merci t'es adorable ! :D Ca me fait du bien de lire ça ! :D_

* * *

 _Mardi 1er Mars – 7h45_

Tooru soupira. Son amant venait de le déposer, en avance, et non sans l'avoir sermonné une nouvelle fois sur sa conduite* qu'il avait trouvé horrible. Mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse bouger les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hey hey, Oikawa !

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner qu'il savait déjà que c'était Bokuto qui l'avait hélé. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui fit un sourire digne de ce son nom. Derrière se trouvait Kuroo, marchant tranquillement, une cigarette à la bouche.

\- Alors, t'es prêt à mourir ? railla le noiraud.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça, je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

\- Il semble que non, finalement...

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, c'est ça ?

Bokuto les attrapa tous les deux, les collant à lui.

\- Hey, c'est pas le moment ! On a une princesse à libérer !

Il eut seulement droit à deux regards ennuyés comme réponse. Le châtain se dégagea vivement et se dirigea vers l'auto-école. L'argenté et le noiraud le suivirent. Ce dernier jeta rapidement sa cigarette dans le pot prévu à cet effet. Si Daichi le voyait, il allait sûrement se faire engueuler. Même si après avoir déposé son mégot, il n'avança pas plus loin, le Tooru étant planté devant la porte du bureau.

\- T'attends quoi ?

\- … Tu veux pas passer devant ?

\- C'est ta connerie à la base...

Le hibou, non loin, le poussa gentiment.

\- C'est bon, je vais y aller, oust !

\- T'as peur qu'ils te sautent dessus comme des chiens enragés ? Se moqua le Kuroo à l'intention du passeur.

\- C'est pas drôle !

Le bruit de la serrure les arrêta dans leur début de dispute. Il regardèrent, avec crainte, l'entrée de Bokuto dans la pièce. Il y eut un long silence, coupé par quelques voitures qui passaient, mais rien ne se produisit.

Ils se lancèrent une œillade, avant de s'engouffrer à leur tour dans la chaleur de l'auto-école. Koutarou se tenait dans l'encadrement qui délimitait le bureau de la salle de code, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose.

\- Bokuto... ?

Le hibou se tourna vers eux, le doigt sur la bouche, leur montrant par ce signe qu'il fallait qu'ils se taisent. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui pour trouver Daichi, dormant contre la porte d'une pièce où étaient toutes les archives. Il semblait être dans un sommeil profond, au vu de sa respiration régulière.

\- Vous pensez que Sugawara est dans la salle du fond ? murmura l'argenté.

\- Je ne vois pas où il peut être d'autres...

\- La question c'est surtout : pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfermé là-dedans ? lâcha le noiraud.

Oikawa le regarda avec une peur non dissimulée.

\- Tu crois que ça c'est si mal passé que ça... ?

\- Peut-être, comment tu veux que je le sache ?

\- Je suis foutu, j'vais me faire virer...

\- Mais non, le patron est cool ! répondit l'as, enjoué.

\- Je pense qu'il y a des limites à sa « coolitude »...

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, après tout, t'as donné à Sawamura ce qu'il voulait...

\- Sauf si Mr. Rafraichissant ne lui as rien dit., lâcha le passeur, sarcastique.

\- Il me l'a dit.

La voix de Daichi résonna fortement dans la petite pièce, les surprenant. Le brun ouvrit les yeux, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune brume de sommeil présente. Tooru se cacha vite fait derrière Bokuto, agrippant son gilet par la même occasion. Il allait donc mourir aujourd'hui...

\- Tu... Ahem... Tu étais réveillais ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas très silencieux.

\- On a pas marché comme des vaches non plus, répliqua Kuroo, quoi que pour Bokuto, je sais pas...

\- Tu sous-entends quoi, là ?!

Seul le sourire taquin du chat lui répondit. Sawamura, qui s'était levé entre temps, les poussa pour qu'il le laisse passer. Ce qui fit faire un bond en arrière à Oikawa. Mais il ignora le jeune pour le moment, la machine à café avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressante.

\- Et donc, hier soir, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda le hibou.

La question posée sans aucune délicatesse ni finesse fit tressaillir les deux autres, ce qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes de leur part.

\- T'es con quand tu le fais exprès ! Râla le châtain.

Il avait déjà peur pour sa vie, si l'argenté en rajoutait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre.

\- On s'est expliqué.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

\- À travers une porte ?

\- Oui et non. La porte, c'est quand il... Je suppose que vous étiez au courant, pour lui ?

\- Eh bien, pas avant hier soir pour Bokuto et moi. Pour ce qui d'Oikawa...

Les regards se tournèrent vers ce dernier, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je l'ai su... Hum... Ce week-end... Par un malencontreux hasard...

Daichi soupira. Il ne pouvait même pas garder une once d'intimité avec les employés qu'il avait apparemment.

\- On a parlé calmement pendant quelque temps et... Il m'a avoué qu'il, enfin, ce qu'il avait à m'avouer, baragouina-t-il. Finalement, avant que j'ai pu dire et faire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà enfermé.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le rattraper ? Y'a de l'espace pourtant.

\- … J'étais un peu sous le choc, j'ai pas réagi directement...

Les moniteurs restèrent interdits. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire en ce moment de toute manière ? Ce fut Oikawa qui brisa le silence, sa curiosité plus forte que sa raison.

\- Et... Tu lui as répondu quoi, à sa déclaration ?

\- Que je ne savais pas, que je pensais que peut-être, il y avait une chance pour que lui et moi... Mais je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais toujours pas. Ça me semble pourtant être clair comme de l'eau depuis qu'il me l'a dit, mais... Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu... Perdu.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'être qu'un peu...

\- Bokuto, ta gueule.

\- Mais c'est vrai, se défendit doucement l'argenté.

\- C'est pas une raison pour le gueuler.

\- Je le gueule pas... ! Et on fait comment pour faire sortir Sugawara ? demanda le hibou.

Suite à la remarque, les trois autres se firent la réflexion que parfois, Koutarou pouvait avoir de bonne question. Heureusement pour l'as, personne n'eut l'idée de dire à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

\- Je ne sais pas, tant que je suis là, je crois pas qu'il sortira...

\- Oikawa, tu veux pas aller lui parler ?

\- Moi ? Euh... Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ça va marcher...

\- Il s'est bien confié à toi, ce week-end ? interrogea Daichi.

\- Pas volontairement et... C'est plutôt Iwa-chan et lui qui ont discuté...

\- Iwa-chan ?

\- Son mec ! S'exclama Bokuto, il a un homme !

Le corbeau fut étonné, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le châtain riposta presque violemment :

\- Arrêtez d'être tous surpris ! Et je ne drague PAS habituellement, ok ?! C'est pas moi mais elles qui viennent ! Et avec vos conneries, il s'adressa à ses deux collègues, il a fait la gueule toute la soirée !

\- Peut-être aussi parce que t'avais aussi enfermé Sugawara alors que vous l'aviez aidé y'a même pas deux jours ? Chambra Kuroo, complètement blasé.

La mine de Tooru passa de colérique à déconfite, ce qui donna un sourire au chat et à la chouette.

\- Allons, allons, c'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas pensée à ça hein !

\- On peut pas trop en demander à une Diva !

\- Aller vous faire fou- !

\- STOP ! Ça suffit, j'ai passé une nuit assez fatigante, pénible et longue ! J'vais pas en plus devoir vous écouter vous chamailler comme des gosses !

Le silence se fit pesant tout à coup, même la machine à café, qui jusque là tournait, s'arrêta, laissant tomber les dernières gouttes dans les deux gobelets. Le patron les prit par le haut, évitant ainsi de se brûler et se rapprocha de ses trois idiots préférés.

\- Qui lui en apporte un ?

Les regards se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers le passeur. Malgré cela, étrangement, ce fut Kuroo qui prit la parole.

\- La logique voudrait que ce soit Oikawa, mais... Vous avez des leçons d'ici cinq minutes, non ?

\- Tu ne commences pas à huit heures, toi ?

\- Non, neuf. Donc je ferais mieux d'y aller vu que j'ai le temps...

Il prit le gobelet des mains de son chef, avant de lui passer devant et d'aller toquer. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un silence, faisant disparaître le noiraud de leur vue.

Daichi eut une expression irritée, qu'Oikawa ne rata pas.

\- Jaloux qu'il puisse entrer et pas toi ?

Le brun le fixa quelque seconde, pensif. Il retourna son attention en direction de la porte, avant de répondre d'un air absent.

 _\- Non... Je... Kuroo sent de plus en plus souvent la cigarette, je trouve._

* * *

 _ ***putain, j'adore cette vanne /ZBAF/**_

 **Mwhahaha ! On se demande bien pourquoi il fume de plus en plus tiens... :') /ZBAF/ Oup's... Bah quoi, j'vous avais prévenu que ce serait pas marrant si Suga' était le seul à souffrir, non ? Mais siiiiii, j'l'ai dis dans une outro' j'suis sûre !**

 **/ZBAF/**

 **Bon, sinon, j'espère que ça vous mets l'eau à la bouche pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez trouvé des coquilles !**

 **A la semaine pro'  
** **Cia ! o/**


	18. Chapter 18

**_LE BAC C'EST FINI MAGGLE_! #BestEntréeEver. et donc pour fêté ça... PIZZA ! #plagiat mais non je déconne... Je vous donne... Un chapitre tout nul... 8D Non en vrai j'l'aime pas celui-là, c'est con hein... Mais bon, on va attaquer les problème bientôt... *ris* donc fallait bien que j'montre le début de la fin pour Suga' -c'est pas comme si ça faisait 15 chapitres que je disais ça *se pend*- et que j'en débute de nouveau avec un autre perso' qu'on aime tous de notre petit kokoro d'amour, niark niark. Z'inquiètez pas, z'avez dû comprendre qui dans le chapitre précédent. Au moins.  
** **Loul/ZBAF/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **PasseParla:** Sadique, moi ? Oui. Cruelle même. 8D Mais on aime TOUS Oikawa, même si j'avoue que là, il a un peu été con sous le cou de la colère... Ouais, il aime pas se faire insulter de con par ses patrons, ahahaha ! Puérilité oblige. Sinon pour Akaashi il revient... Pas maintenant, mais on retrouve Bokuto dans le chapitre suivant, ne désespère pas ! Ca ira ! Tu vas tenir le coup, l'absence va pas être longue XD -enfin, moins que ce que t'as déjà vécut :')-  
_ _Encore merci de tes reviews, j't'adore réellement et j'les attends toujours avec impatience -un peu comme une enfant la veille de Noël t'sais... ahaha- bonne lecture, et encore merci ! *coeur*_

* * *

 _Mardi 1er Mars – 7h58_

À peine était-il entré que Sugawara referma la porte derrière lui. Juste après, Kuroo lui tendit le café.

– Fais gaffe, c'est chaud... On t'a réveillé en arrivant ?

Le secrétaire prit une gorgée avant de répondre.

– Pas vraiment, je somnolais juste de toute manière.

– Ça se voit à ta tête... sourit Tetsurou.

Kôshi lui rendit son rictus, un peu amer. Il souffla sur la boisson, espérant la refroidir plus rapidement pendant que le brun s'appuyait sur le bureau qui faisait l'angle. Il n'osa pas bouger la masse de papier entassé dessus.

– J'suis censé te raisonner et essayer de te sortir de là... Même si je suis sûr que t'as de quoi t'occuper ici.

Il tapota la table pour faire comprendre de quoi il parlait.

– Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir regarder à nouveau une seule de ses feuilles sans faire une crise d'angoisse.

– T'as travaillé dessus toute la nuit ?

– Hum... Jusqu'à m'endormir en plein dedans à vrai dire...

– Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer.

Suga' secoua la tête. Je ne peux pas laisser Daichi s'occuper du bureau et des élèves en même temps. Il n'est vraiment pas doué avec les papiers, ria-t-il un peu tristement.

– Quand même, il faut bien être polyvalent.

– Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il n'est pas doué avec ça... Même pour les papiers de l'appartement, c'est un cauchemar pour lui.

 _« Et il allait te laisser déménager quand même... ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Tetsurou Il préféra taire son idée, ce qui laissa à Kôshi le temps de continuer.

– Au fait... Je sais que ce n'est pas censé me regarder, mais... Tu fumes de plus en plus, non ?

– Ça se sent tant que ça ?

– Ça restait léger quand tu fumais _avant_ de mettre ton parfum...

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Kuroo, il ne pensait pas être démasqué aussi rapidement.

– Je croyais que tu avais arrêté il y a deux ans ? Au tout début de ta formation si je ne dis pas de bêtise...

– Non, c'est ça. En même temps, tu sais à quel point c'est pénible d'avoir Daichi sur le dos ? Il était vraiment chiant et mécontent que j'aille fumer avec les élèves parfois.

– Je pense que ce qu'il l'a vraiment mis en colère, c'est que tu dépannes un gamin de seize ans, lança l'autre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– J'pouvais pas faire autrement, ce gosse m'avait lui-même dépanné quelques jours auparavant... se défendit-il.

– Comme si Daichi allait prendre ça en compte...

– Ah ça, je l'ai remarqué... Il n'a même pas cherché à m'écouter ce jour-là... Il m'avait même menacé de faire sauter ma prime de Noël vu que c'était la période !

Un petit rire s'échappa de Sugawara lorsqu'il vit l'air outré de son collègue.

– Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire...

– Ouais... Enfin bon.

– Mais la méthode a été efficace apparemment.

– Oh, y'avait pas que lui. Kenma aussi commençait à mettre son grain de sel en disant qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur. Et puis, ça commençait à me coûter cher.

– Parce que ça ne coûte plus cher maintenant ?

Une moue irritée prit place sur le visage de Kuroo et il détourna les yeux. Kôshi ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait qu'il débutait une conversation sur un sujet sensible. Mais s'inquiéter pour la santé de son employé lui semblait normal.

– Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as recommencé ?

– J'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt, c'est pas très passionnant.

– Mais c'est assez inquiétant pour qu'on veuille le savoir.

– J'avais besoin d'un truc pour me détendre, peut-être ?

– Si tu commences à penser comme ça, tu vas te plonger dans la drogue.

– T'as pas l'impression d'être dans l'abus là ? railla le noiraud.

– Un peu, mais tu comprends l'idée comme ça...

– C'est pas en t'occupant de mes soucis que ça va faire disparaître les tiens...

Le visage du secrétaire devint soudainement triste, et désolé. Le moniteur s'insulta automatiquement. Il avait gaffé royalement sur ce coup. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à l'amener sur un autre sujet et même à le faire rire un bref instant... Il se retint de se frapper.

– Désolé... C'était pas approprié, j'aurai pas dû et-

– Non, le coupa Kôshi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends, et je sais bien que j'aurai pas du insister si tu ne veux rien dire... Et en ce qui concerne Daichi, faut que je m'en occupe. Je vais pas pouvoir me cacher indéfiniment, hein ?

– Bah, vu que tu vis et travailles avec, ça va être compliqué ouais...

– Il est encore ici ?

– Hum... Il est resté dans le bureau.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ça ne les gêna pas, c'était juste un calme apaisant.

Calme bien vite brisé par des voix venues du bureau. Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, se demandant bien qui pouvait parler si fort de bon matin. Après une légère hésitation, Kôshi sortit de la pièce, vite suivie par le chat, étonné.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de revenir au bureau que le secrétaire se fit happer par une femme.

– Ahah, mon p'tit Suga' ! Alors t'étais passé où ce week-end ?! La fête était à peine finie que t'étais déjà plus là ! lança-t-elle alors qu'elle lui donnait une grande tape dans le dos.

Il toussa sous le coup.

– Un.. Un ami m'a ramené, je n'étais plus trop en état.

– Ça, c'est peu dire ! Ria-t-elle fortement.

– Nee-chan, arrête !

Kuroo n'avait pas fait attention, mais il y avait aussi un jeune homme au crâne rasé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daichi, apparemment il était le seul étonné, le brun devait également les connaître. Tandis que Kôshi réussissait à se défaire de la poigne de la femme, elle le remarqua enfin.

– Kuroo, je te présente la famille Tanaka, voici Saeko et Ryunosuke. Des amis de lycée, en quelque sorte.

– Ahlala ! Mais Kuroo, c'est bien le moniteur d'Ukai, pour la moto, non ?

– Ah, euh, oui. Vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-il poliment.

– Tutoie-moi ! J'suis pas si vieille, et bien sûr que je le connais ! Je tiens un bar avec lui et un ami.

– Tout s'explique...

– Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire pour vous ? interrogea Sawamura.

– Ah ouais, figure-toi que c'est l'anniversaire de ce petit dans quelques jours ! Donc j'viens lui payer le permis moto !

– Seulement pour son anniversaire... ? Je ne te pensais pas si généreuse.

– Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

– Qu'ils savent comment tu fonctionnes... ? rétorqua son Ryu', après une hésitation.

Il se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne et un « sale chieur » en guise de réponse.

– Je vais te montrer les prix et t'expliquer la formule, déclara Kôshi, presque gaiement.

Il se tourna vers son bureau, Daichi se trouvait juste à côté. Pour réussir à s'asseoir, il allait devoir frôler son ami. Il n'eut cependant pas l'air de considérer cela comme un problème ou une gêne puisqu'à peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il commença sa marche, ce qui surprit Tetsurou. Et fait encore plus étonnant : Suga' remercia son ami pour le café. Kuroo nota tout de même que le secrétaire avait rougi et n'avait pas osé regarder Sawamura, mais au moins, il lui avait parlé et ça avait semblé rassurer grandement ce dernier.

Sugawara s'assit entre-temps et sortit une feuille déjà préparée. C'était celle de leur formule, ou était exposé prix et documents qu'il fallait apporter pour le dossier.

Le brun resta un peu près d'eux, à écouter les explications et conseils d'une oreille distraite. À vrai dire, détailler son ami l'occupait un peu plus. Ses cheveux étaient davantage en bataille que d'habitude, mais cela demeurer correct. Il avait dû les recoiffer d'une main distraite, vu que ce n'était pas la même coupe qu'il arborait à ses réveils. Des cernes s'étaient creusés pendant la nuit, presque violacée. Son teint était également plus pâle, et son sourire paraissait un peu forcé à ses yeux même si les autres ne devaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il se tourna vers Kuroo, celui-ci le regardait déjà. S'approchant de lui et ils se retirèrent dans la salle de code.

– Vous avez discuté de quoi ? murmura-t-il.

– Pas grand-chose... juste qu'il n'allait pas t'éviter et pas pouvoir le faire même s'il le voulait de toute manière.

– Seulement ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Vous êtes presque resté une quinzaine de minutes...

Tetsurou haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, ce qui contraria Daichi.

– C'est étrange... Tu ne me mens pas ?

– J'ai aucun intérêt à le faire.

– T'as aucun intérêt à essayer de cacher le fait que t'es recommencé à fumer aussi, si ?

Ce fut au tour du noiraud de paraître contrarié. Quoiqu'il n'en eût pas seulement l'air, il l'était.

– Avec toi, si. Vu comme tu avais été pénible la dernière fois... répondit-il sincèrement.

– Tu donnais envie aux élèves.

– Du tout, ils fumaient déjà...

– Dans tous les cas, tu as repris et c'est de pire en pire.

– Comment ça, « c'est de pire en pire » ?

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas que parce que tu mettais du parfum plus fort, je n'avais pas senti l'odeur derrière ? C'est imprimé dans tes vêtements...

– C'est pas en m'en parlant que tu vas me donner envie d'arrêter, au contraire, lâcha Kuroo, et me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes, on me l'a déjà dit...

– Très bien. Évite devant les élèves, même si tu ferais mieux de ne pas replonger là-dedans et de régler tes problèmes maintenant.

– Pourquoi j'aurais des problèmes ?

– Parce que t'as recommencé à fumer.

Tetsurou grogna.

– Vous m'emmerdez avec votre logique...

Daichi sourit.

– T'es plus lisible que ce que tu crois, tu sais ? Et Bokuto s'inquiète pour toi.

Le chat le regarda sans comprendre.

– Il me l'a dit. Et il a peur de ne rien pouvoir faire.

– Il m'en a pas parlé...

– Peut-être parce qu'il a peur que tu l'envoies boulet, non ? lança le patron un peu résigné, un peu comme tu le fais avec nous, en fait.

Les yeux noirs vinrent détailler le sol à l'entente de la phrase. Il avait un peu honte de son comportement pour le coup. Il se sentait puéril et idiot, c'était désagréable.

 _À demi-voix, il s'excusa._

* * *

 **On se demande bien ce que j'vais bien pouvoir faire à notre petit amour de Kuroo... l'amour à sens unique, c'est triste. Et encore plus quand tu vois la personne s'éloignait de toi... Tu le sens la dépression qui arrive pour notre chéri d'amour ? 8D Quoi qu'elle y est déjà en fait. Alors qu'est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir faire pour empirer les choses ?**

 **A votre avis ? *ris***

 **J'suis pas gentille, je sais... mais j'attends de voir ce que vous pensez et ce que vous ressentez ! Que ce soit à propos de ce chapitre, ou en général, n'hésitez pas, j'adore ça !**

 **Sinon, à la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY HEY HEY ! o/ Et si on commençait les problèmes ?! :D Ouais, je sais y'a que ça depuis le début, mais pas avec notre petit Kuroo chéri... *krkrkrkr* ET DONC ENJOY on va se marrer les gens ! 8D Enfin, vous parce que moi, j'travaille... *pleure*  
** **Aller, bonne lecture !**

 _ **PasseParla :** **Eh bien sache que Kuroo s'est le genre de mec avec un parfum assez chère d'une assez bonne marque, mais qui lui va super bien et que tu sens dès qu'il se déplace ou qu'il est près de toi *-* (enfin, moi j'imagine ça comme ça XD)  
**_ _ **Ahahahahah, eh bien Akaashi revient... Je sais pas quand. 8D Nah j'déconne je sais mais ça te fais du suspense si j'te dis pas :')  
**_ _ **Sinon, pour le bac... Bwarf, non c'était la grosse ****grosse** **grosse **_**loose** _**XD Mais c'est passé alors j'suis heureuse et libérée ! …... Ah non. Bah non, je travaille. *se pend*  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture my dear ! :D**_

* * *

 _vendredi 4 mars – 20h02_

Il claqua la portière de la voiture, répondant sans vraiment y penser à l'au revoir joyeux que lui lança la jeune fille. Un petit sourire en plus, elle s'en alla, non sans un signe de la main. Il n'avait plus que demain, se dit-il. Ce serait la dernière journée, et il serait tranquille pour son week-end. D'un pas rapide, il passa la porte de l'auto-école, non sans un regard mauvais vers le ciel nocturne, rempli de nuages. Kuroo espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir ce soir, il avait bien peur que ça ne finisse de le déprimer.

– Ça a été ? demanda Sugawara alors qu'il venait d'entrer.

– Ça a été long, oui.

Le secrétaire eut un regard blasé, lui, un sourire.

– Hey, elle est sympa cette fille pourtant, non ? lança Bokuto, qui venait de finir aussi.

– La dernière que j'ai eue ? Ouais, assez.

– On dirait pas, vu la tronche de suicidaire que t'as... se moqua Oikawa, qui était aussi présent.

– C'est sûr qu'en te voyant, je devrais sourire de toutes mes dents.

Le sarcasme lui fit faire une mimique outrée, surjouée, comme toujours. C'était Tooru après tout. Tetsurou n'en eut cure et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

– Ah, le range pas celui-là, j'aimerais vérifier quelques petites choses et ses heures, aussi !

Il posa les papiers sur le bureau, au même moment où les élèves sortaient du code. Ils étaient peu pour un vendredi soir. Une dizaine tout au plus, même si parmi eux, il vit tout de suite la couleur blonde décolorée et la rousse qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier lui fit un petit salut de la tête. Profitant que les adolescents passaient les boîtiers, Kuroo commença la discussion par une banale question.

– Comment tu vas ?

– Bien et toi, tu vas mieux ?

– Je ne vais jamais mal, tu le sais bien.

Il eut droit à un regard sceptique, mais Kenma ne put rien ajouter sur le coup, Hinata venait de le héler. Il alla passer sa télécommande.

– 4 fautes ! Bon, comme je t'en ai parlé, tu passeras ce mois-ci, si je me trompe pas... C'est le 22. Je te ferais un mot pour le lycée, si besoin, lui expliqua Kôshi.

– Merci.

– Et dire que moi j'en suis encore a une dizaine... râla le rouquin.

– Tu y arriveras quand tu te concentreras, répondit platement Kozume.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, tout en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Cependant, Kenma s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et se tourna vers Kuroo comme pour lui dire quelque chose. À la dernière seconde, il se ravisa, refermant la bouche, il baissa les yeux et s'éloigna.

Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce, tandis que Tetsurou haussait un sourcil. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait voulu lui dire le blond. Il se décolla du mur, sur lequel il s'était appuyé, et remarqua alors les regards qui convergeaient sur sa personne.

– Un problème ?

– Plus une question qu'un problème, répondit Daichi.

– Si ce n'est que ça, je vous laisse alors.

Il sortit bien vite de l'auto-école, non sans entendre le petit « Ha ? Atte— » de son patron avant que la porte ne se referme.

Machinalement, il sortit une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta, près d'un arbre. Son briquet dans la main, il en fit sortir une petite flamme qui dansa dans ses yeux. Il tira une bouffée sur la cigarette en même temps que le feu entrait en contact avec elle. Le petit bout de lumière disparut, pendant que la brûlure dans sa gorge se produisait. La fumée atteignit ses poumons, tel un monstre rampant, elle se propagea jusque dans les alvéoles, les remplissant de ses déchets. Ses épaules se détendirent un peu, et, tandis qu'il levait les yeux, les pensées embrouillées, il expira. Le nuage grisâtre qui se forma dessina d'étranges formes puis finit par disparaître dans la légère brise.

Une tape amicale le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour voir Bokuto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Hey chaton, t'as vraiment l'air déprimé, et j'aime pas ça !

– Je suis pas déprimé, répondit-il dans un calme parfait.

Le hibou perdit son sourire pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de se reprendre.

– Bah t'en as pas l'air ! Allez, ce soir on sort !

– On bosse à huit heures demain...

– Mon Dieu, mon meilleur ami réfléchit comme un vieux ! Vite, de l'aide ! cria presque Koutarou alors qu'il faisait des mouvements dans tous les sens.

Kuroo le regarda faire, mi-amusé par les bêtises de son ami, mi-blasé par la connerie qu'il sentait arriver en voyant le regard de l'autre revenir sur lui un peu plus sérieux.

– Allez, on va boire un coup ! lança-t-il sans préambule.

– Tu veux te mettre une murge alors qu'on bosse demain ? demanda quand même le noiraud.

– J'veux pas me bourrer, j'veux aller boire un verre avec un ami vu que cet idiot à l'air triste !

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil, sourit et accepta d'une petite voix. Ce qui contrasta avec le « Yes ! » presque crier de Bokuto. Ce dernier l'entraîna à sa suite, jusque sa voiture.

– Ah, mais tu finis ta cigarette avant de monter ! Hors de question que ça sente dans ma caisse !

– Et c'est moi qu'est des répliques de vieux cons ? Taquina Tetsurou.

– J'te permets pas, saleté de chat.

– Mon hibou d'amour ce serait-il vexé ?

– Y'aurai de quoi, avec toi.

Une expression interrogative, mais amusée s'installa sur le visage de Kuroo.

– Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi donc ?

– Sûrement parce que t'es qu'un chieur... ? sourit le Bokuto.

Il ouvrit sa portière et s'installa au volant sans laisser le temps de répondre à l'autre. Autre qui jeta son mégot au sol avant de l'écraser de la plante du pied. Il prit rapidement place sur le siège passager.

– Aller chaton, accroche-toi ! Rigola-t-il.

Il démarra la voiture, sous le regard discret de trois autres personnes.

La musique se mit en route. Elle était forte, pas assez pour leur faire mal aux tympans, mais trop pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être obligés de forcer sur leur voix. Le bar le plus proche n'était même pas à dix minutes, malheureusement, trouver une place n'était pas le plus simple. Et Bokuto n'était pas du genre à s'embêter, il prit donc la première venue, à trois cents mètres du bâtiment.

– Bah t'auras pas pu te mettre plus loin, ironisa Kuroo.

– Si, je peux le faire si t'y tiens tant !

– Enfoiré.

– J't'adore, tu sais ?

– Moi aussi t'inquiète.

Leurs mots d'amour terminés, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur but. Non sans se moquer de l'un et l'autre, et tomber dans l'autodérision.

– Ah, mais c'est Kuroo ?!

La voix masculine leur fit tourner la tête vers la droite. Un jeune homme aux cheveux presque roux leur sourit, une jolie jeune fille l'accompagnait.

– Yaku ?!

– Oh, y'a même Yukie, s'étonna Koutarou.

Le roux leur lança un petit bonjour, avec son air habituel.

– Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ?

– Une réunion à cause d'une sortie scolaire. Et ça vient tout juste de se terminer...

La réponse eut le mérite de rappeler que ses deux amis travaillaient ensemble dans une petite école primaire, pas loin.

– Oh, vous iriez où ?

– À une heure d'ici, dans un gîte. Ce sera une classe découverte pour les enfants, de trois jours.

– Oh... Et préparer ça vous a pris autant de temps ?

– La directrice nous a demandé les parcours exacts, on a dû les tracer sur une carte, prévoir les horaires et chercher nous-mêmes le bus, etc. Enfin, bon. C'est le week-end, on va pouvoir être tranquille !

– Quelle idée d'être aller travailler avec des enfants... Comme si tu n'en avais pas eu assez au lycée se moqua le noiraud.

– Je peux te dire la même chose, les adolescents doivent être encore plus compliqués !

– Maah, pas tant que ça finalement ! certifia Bokuto, enfin, moi ça va.

– Étrange pour un simplet comme toi, ria la jeune fille.

– Hey ! J'suis doué avec les gens, c'est tout.

– C'est vrai, c'est vrai, lui accorda-t-elle.

– Enfin presque, rajouta Kuroo dans un sourire.

– Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

– Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu la vision d'un p'tit brun d'un coup...

Koutarou afficha une moue irritée.

– C'est pas la même chose.

Tetsurou rigola, tandis que les deux autres personnes les regardaient, sans comprendre.

– On va vous laisser.

– Déjà ? Vous voulez pas venir boire un verre avec nous ?

– Non merci, je suis épuisé par ma journée.

– Et moi j'ai une valise à préparer, je pars pour le week-end.

– Ohoh... Ou ça ? interrogea Kuroo, attentif.

– Voir Kaori.

Bokuto regarda la jeune fille, curieux tout à coup.

– Vous êtes restées si proches ?

– Il semblerait, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Il fut contrarié de ne pas avoir de réponse, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils se séparèrent dans de grands gestes. Une fois seul, l'ancien as reprit la parole.

– Dis... il lui passa un bras autour des épaules, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as parlé d'Akaashi ?

Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres de Kuroo suite à la remarque.

– Je n'ai pas parlé d'Akaashi...

– Si !

– Non, j'ai parlé d'un brun...

– Roh, c'est pareil ! Un brun avec qui j'ai du mal, y'en a pas trente douze... !

– C'est vrai, on se demande bien pourquoi t'as du mal avec lui, ou l'inverse...

Ils se fixèrent un moment, Bokuto de plus en plus pensif.

– Fais gaffe, ça va surchauffer...

– Dis pas de connerie, tu sais quelque chose, c'est ça ?!

Tetsurou se dégagea de l'étreinte, avant de répondre.

– Comment tu voudrais que je sache ça...

– Te barre pas sans moi ! Hey, te fou pas de ma gueule ! hurla le plus vieux en plein centre-ville, se moquant éperdument des gens de passage autour d'eux.

Kuroo commença à courir, vite suivi de Koutarou qui essaya de le rattraper tant bien que mal. Le chat s'était promis de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, mais ça aller s'avouer compliqué s'il gaffait autant.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bar, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

– Ça te tente un défi ?

* * *

 **On se demande bien ce qu'il va se passer comme défi et les conneries qu'ils vont faire après hein... MWHAHAHAHAHAH  
** **Aller, j'attends vos avis, vos idées et vos envies !**

 **À la semaine pro'  
** **Cia ! o/**


	20. Chapter 20

**! ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !**

Youhou les gens, alors navré mais **je prends une pause d'au minimum 2 semaines à partir de maintenant, sur mes deux fics**. _(Bah oui les deux, sinon ce serait pas drôle, ahahahaha/ZBAF/)  
_ Ahem, **pourquoi**? Parce que. Non j'déconne, c'est juste que je me sens pas d'écrire, ni quand je rentre du taf, ni quand j'suis en week-end, je sais pas, j'ai pas la motivation, pas l'envie, pas le temps selon mes horaires et ma fatigue aussi, j'ai l'impression de faire de la merde _-comme souvent, oop's-_ mais voilà, j'ai peur de faire un writing block si j'm'arrête pas un peu et j'ai presque plus d'avance sur mes fics, donc ça sert à rien que je poste en continue, je suis sur cette fic depuis mars en régulier, peut-être que ça commence à faire un ral le bol ? J'en sais rien...  
 **Je sais pas trop quand j'vais reprendre** mais j'vais essayer de me tenir à 2 semaines, même si je ne promets rien, j'sais pas jusque quand cette passade va durer _-prier et implorer pour pas que ça dure 2ans AHAHAHAHAH #PrivateJoke-  
_ **Brefouille** , voilà, donc j'vous poste ça et j'me casse en mode ninja ahahaha 8D appréciez bien, j'attends toujours autant vos reviews, ça m'aide énormément de savoir ce qui plaît ou non, et à me rassurer aussi !

 _PasseParla : Bouh ! Alors euh... wow ? :') Bon, déjà merci, comme toujours ! Je suis heureuse de te voir toujours au rendez-vous, ça me soulage !  
Pour ce qui est du pari, pas sûr que tu le kiff en voyant ce qu'il va se passer là, mais pas grave XD Pour ce qui est de 5 mois... Génial, oui, mais comme tu peux le constater, j'ai besoin de faire une pause, je suis désolée, surtout envers toi et toute les personnes qui sont aussi adorable avec moi dans les reviews, j'm'en veux de vous faire ça, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour moi et ma crise d'auteure à la con, ahahah ! :')#culpabilité  
_ _Pour ce qui est de la Fukurodani week, je ne l'avais pas vu, et au vu de ma pause, je ne la ferai pas, pas maintenant en tout cas, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te faire plaisir et d'écrire un BokuAka donc c'est dans mes projets de la faire, même si ça sera pas au bonne date, et que je dois la sortir dans six mois, j'm'en fou :') #rebelle  
_ _Voilà, encore merci à toi, j'espère que tu me comprendras, que tu seras à nouveau là quand je reprendrais, et... merci ? Vraiment._

* * *

 _Samedi 5 mars – 00h52_

Son pied rata une marche, il se fit rattraper de justesse.

– Hey ! Regarde où tu marches !

– Mais les escaliers, ils bougent !

La phrase dîtes dans un râlement était parfaitement inarticulée. Au vu de l'état de son ami, Bokuto comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Quoiqu'il n'était pas dans sa meilleure condition non plus. Loin de là, mais au moins, il voyait presque clair et réussissait à penser un minimum. C'est-à-dire qu'il arrivait à se fixer un objectif et l'atteindre, ce qui était presque un exploit en soi, quand on savait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu ingurgiter. L'argenté c'était tout de même calmé quand il avait remarqué à quel point sa tête tournait lorsqu'il avait dû aller aux toilettes, mais pas Kuroo. Et il n'était même plus capable de tenir debout correctement, au final .

Koutarou avait eu la bonne idée de ramener Tetsurou à son appartement, qui était le plus près de leur lieu de beuverie au passage. Manque de chance, l'ascenseur était en panne, le studio se situait au second étage, et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au premier alors que cela devait faire environ une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient dans l'immeuble... Enfin, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ses sens étaient beaucoup trop émoussés pour réussir à se souvenir de cela.

Le but était atteint, quand Bokuto rata une marche. Les deux tombèrent lourdement en avant, sans vraiment pouvoir se rattraper. Le plus petit jura, il avait eu mal, même si la douleur semblait être passée rapidement, grâce à l'alcool. Il allait sûrement avoir des bleus demain... cependant ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il y prendrait garde, son esprit venait déjà d'oublier ses blessures superficielles. Il se releva tant bien que mal, tandis que Tetsurou commençait à rire. Rire qui continua même quand Koutarou essaya de le remettre debout.

– 'tain, fais un effort, Kuroo... !

Les yeux noirs s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perturbé par le regard de son ami qui semblait à la fois si habituel sans l'être. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être en face de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était horrible. Il lui attrapa la main de force et le tira. Le noiraud n'opposa pas de résistance et se laissa même tomber un peu sur Koutarou.

– Elles sont où tes clés ?

D'un geste affreusement lent, Kuroo se décolla et les sortit de sa poche gauche. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, non sans lancer un pâteux : « C'pas ranger hein » dans un petit rire.

– J'suis pas à ça près...

Bokuto le regarda se débattre avec la serrure pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à ouvrir l'accès dans un miracle, il le suivit. Il referma le battant derrière lui et retrouva Kuroo collé au mur. Il s'approcha et le retourna vers lui.

– Mec bordel, t'endors pas d'bout !

Le noiraud rouvrit les yeux, difficilement.

– J'dors pas, ria-t-il.

– Fou-toi de m'gueule.

Tetsurou eut un sourire.

– Comme t'jours, t'inquiète...

– Enlève tes godasses.

– T'veux pas m'le faire ?

Bokuto le regarda, presque blasé. Il fallait dire que les effets de l'alcool étaient encore plus présents que jamais et semblait même monter en puissance. L'impression que sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue était désagréable et il commençait à tanguer autant que Kuroo.

– J'ai d'jà d'mal à m'tenir, j'vais pas m'faire chier pour toi, souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur.

– Mais j'suis sûre qu'tu s'rais très bien à m'pieds.

– C'est l'mien qu'tu vas t'prendre dans la gueule, chaton.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, sans aucune raison. L'alcool suffisait bien à lui seul. Quelques instants après, ils se calmèrent, subitement. Tetsurou se pencha en avant, un peu trop, il commença à tomber sans s'en rendre compte. Bokuto essaya de le rattraper comme il put, mais à la place, il fut entraîné dans sa chute et se retrouva même bloquer sous le corps de son ami.

– J'peux savoir c'que t'essayais d'foutre ?!

– Bah, enl'ver mes shoes... c'toi qui m'a dit d'le faire y'a quelques s'condes...

Koutarou laissa échappa un « ah ouais » presque inaudible avant de s'esclaffer. Le noiraud prit appui sur ses coudes, collant un peu plus leurs hanches par ce geste. Ils s'en fichaient éperdument.

– Mec, m'tête commence sérieux à tourner... lâcha l'argenté, faut qu'j'me r'lève, vite.

– Sinon quoi ?

– J'te vomis sur toi.

La phrase n'était pas très française, mais l'idée était très compréhensible, Kuroo s'assit alors vivement. Bloquant en partie les jambes de Bokuto en étant dessus, il se décala un peu afin que ce dernier puisse tenir son buste droit. Quand bien même le visage du hibou paraissait plus pâle que tout à l'heure, cela eut le mérite de le faire revenir un peu plus sur Terre. Pas de beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça.

– Hey, ça va ?

Koutarou releva la tête, même s'il ne le montrait pas, la voix de Kuroo avait laissé transparaître son inquiétude. Le silence plana pendant quelques instants, le temps que l'alcool termine son incessant va-et-vient dans sa gorge pour qu'il puisse répondre.

– Ouais... Ça irait mieux si un con s'dégageait d'mes jambes, et encor' plus s'il arrêtait c'conneries...

– Ça j'suis pas sûr qu'ce soit possib' un jour... répliqua le noiraud avec un rictus.

– Moi non plus en fait... ça t'empêche pas d'éviter l'plus grosses.

– Oh... C'quoi les plus grosses ? Genre fair' boire mon meilleur pote jusqu'lui donner envie d'gerber ?

Koutarou s'appuya sur ses bras, ses vertiges se calmaient tandis qu'il lançait un regard irrité. Même si, au fond, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à son ami, il était tout à fait normal qu'il n'ait pas saisi le sous-entendu vu l'état dans lequel il était.

– Pas que ça.

Tetsurou eut une expression dubitative, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du hibou. Il répondit tout de même après un laps de temps.

– Genre, lesquelles ?

– Genre celle de r'commencer à fumer pour une raison à l'con, s'amuser à s'bourrer la gueule, déprimer tout seul dès qu't'rentre chez toi et la plus grosse j'pense qu'c'est d'pas en parler à ton meilleur pote, comme si t'croyais qu'il l'avait pas vu t'sais.

Kuroo eut un sourire un peu amer.

– T'as oublié l'fait que j'baisais partout dans les conneries.

– C'pas vraiment une nouveauté ça...

Un brin vexé, le noiraud releva vivement la tête.

– J'te signale q'j'avais arrêté p'dant un moment !

– T'avais une sexfriend quoi...

– Pas spécialement...

Il y eut un léger silence, que Bokuto rompit.

– Ouais, 'fin t'as fait d'conneries quoi ! Au lieu d'm'parler !

Kuroo afficha un sourire. Il glissa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami, l'embrassa sur la joue et colla leur front ensemble. Il lui murmura une phrase parfaite.

– J'ai bien envie d'en faire une autre.

Leur souffle se mélangea, puant l'alcool et la cigarette. Les yeux s'affrontaient, l'un avec un regard rieur, l'autre incompris, presque interdit. Ils patientèrent quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que la main de Koutarou ne se lève, lentement. Très lentement. Elle remonta le bras de Kuroo, caressant le cou, elle atterrit doucement sur la joue de ce dernier. Il la prit entre deux doigts, délicatement... et la pinça fortement. Le chat le repoussa vivement.

– 'tain t'fais mal du con !

– J'étais pas sûr qu'c'était toi.

Tetsurou eut un regard blasé. Même s'il restait plus vitreux qu'autre chose. Il se leva, non sans dire un « t'es con » et alla dans sa chambre. Il percuta un meuble, et claqua la porte à deux reprises, une en l'ouvrant, une en la fermant. Bokuto entendit deux « boum » en plus. L'autre devait être tombé ou s'être cogné. Ou les deux ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, est-ce que son ami venait réellement de se barrer sans l'inviter à dormir, là ? Il se releva vivement. Trop. Sa tête tourna violemment. Il buta dans le mur en essayant de se rattraper, vainement. L'estomac serré, la bile au bord des lèvres, il se retrouva à nouveau au sol. Il valait mieux éviter les gestes brusques. Il rouvrit les yeux, il ne savait même pas quand il les avait fermés, et regarda autour de lui. La commode n'était pas loin, et les toilettes non plus. Heureusement que son ami les avait foutus à l'entrée, pensa-t-il. Il attendit encore un moment, avant de se remettre debout, lentement cette fois-ci. Il s'appuya sur le mur de gauche, le longeant, il arriva jusqu'aux cabinets où la porte était déjà entre-ouverte. Il se laissa tomber lourdement près de la cuvette. Il la releva, se pencha, vomit.

Plusieurs minutes durent s'écouler pour évacuer tout le liquide de son estomac. Maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi il avait arrêté de faire des mélanges quand il était plus jeune... et il se fit la promesse de ne plus recommencer. Un long moment passa. La gorge encore douloureuse, l'arrière-goût acide encore dans la bouche et la langue pâteuse, il décida de se sortir de là. Il devait absolument se réhydrater. Toujours à l'aide des murs et meubles, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Au moins, il se sentait un peu mieux. Pour peu et il aurait pu retourner boire. L'horloge du micro-onde affichait une heure trente-six. Le réveil allait être dur. Il prit le paquet de Doliprane qui se trouvait juste au-dessus, à faire fondre. Il fit une grimace en voyant cela, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les médicaments, et encore moins les effervescents. Tant pis. Il plongea le comprimé dans l'eau et déposa le verre sur la table. Il prit rapidement une chaise et jeta la tête en arrière.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit.

Le comprimé avait fini de se dissoudre. Il y avait même un dépôt au fond du verre. Il fronça les sourcils, un mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez, tapant dans ses tempes et son front. Il remua l'eau et la but d'une traite. Il se releva, déposa le récipient dans le lavabo tandis que la lumière du micro-onde clignotait toujours. Un nouveau coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était quatre heures vingt-deux. Il jura.

Quitte à finir la nuit, autant la faire dans un lit. Bokuto se dirigea vers celle de son ami, en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas fermé. Ne l'avait-il pas insulté de con avant de partir dans cette dernière, d'ailleurs ? En quelques pas, il arriva à la porte qu'il poussa. La silhouette de Kuroo se découpait dans la pénombre, les volets entre-ouverts laissant filtrer la lumière des lampadaires. Il s'avança et buta sur quelque chose. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua bien vite le jean de son ami, dont la poche s'illuminait par intermittence. Il prit le portable qu'il y avait dedans. Si la diode clignotait, cela voulait dire qu'il avait des messages. Il jeta un regard à Kuroo, profondément endormi au vu de sa respiration longue et calme.

Son attention se reposa sur le téléphone. Il lui semblait pourtant que Tetsurou l'avait éteint hier soir. Il appuya sur la touche de déverrouillage, allumant l'écran de veille par ce geste. Plusieurs SMS s'affichèrent, de plusieurs destinataires, dont un en particulier. Sans pouvoir se retenir, une grimace naquit sur ses traits, irritée et inquiète.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien chercher à foutre ? »_

* * *

Voilà... Avouez, vous avez flipper à mort hein 8D Genre, z'avez cru que j'allais faire un BoKuroo hein 8D Aller, avouez 8D  
* _toussote_ * Bon, ok j'avoue que j'ai faillit faire un truc aussi, mais putain, vous savez comme c'est dur ?! Parfois, nos doigts ils ont leur propre volonté et le scénar' pareil, m'voyez ? Du coup, j'ai jamais autant dit « BokuAka, BokuAka, BokuAka » dans ma vie que pendant TOUTES LA FREAKING écriture de ce chapitre :') Sur lequel j'ai tellement galéré :') Whaaa, plus jamais j'fais des gens bourrés. JAMAIS. C'est ultra dur X'D J'ai l'impression qu'ils le sont trop ou pas assez à certains endroits c'est ultra chiant :')

 **Ajout : N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, j'en ai besoin !  
** **À la prochaine,  
** **Cia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, je suis vivante.  
** **/ZBAF/  
** **Ahem, alors comment dire... Ca va ? *évite un couteau* Mdr, non, ça va, y'en a pas bcp qui se sont plains de ma pause alors j'peux en refaire une ! 8D -non, Babe, ceci est une joke, ne m'allume pas s'il te plait-  
** **Plus sérieusement, je reviens pour un retour à peu près régulier, -au moins pour celle-là de fic AHEM *toussote*- et je vous laisse donc ce chapitre tout nul pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance, AHAHHAHA !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _PasseParla : J'espère quand même que tu n'as jamais été réellement bourré ma chère ! À ton âge, ce serait un scandale voyons ! #GrosseBlague  
_ _Si, j'adore faire flipper mes lecteurs alors, si. Je vais encore faire croire pleins de choses 8D Non, j'déconne, on se rapproche de la fin, plus d'une dizaine de chapitre et pouf, le tour est joué alors j'pense pas pouvoir refaire ça... Fichtre, dommage... :'(  
_ _Anhw, tu touches mon kokoro bordel... krkrkr, c'est moi qui te remercie de me suivre depuis tout ce temps et de continuer, c'est grâce aux personnes comme toi que je continue et que j'me donne le courage de continuer à écrire -ouais, j'vais éviter de cité le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu arrêter, ça vous ferai peur, oooop's, ahah-  
_ _Pour ce qui est de ta relecture, remets toi bien dans l'ambiance, pas de soucis, j'espère que ça te plaira encore même si tu connais déjà l'histoire !  
_ _Et à propos de ma pause et de tes vacances... mais... MAIS TOUT EST LIEE ! O.O /ZBAF/ désolée, blague nulle XD j'espère que t'as passé de bonne vacances tout de même et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore ! :D bonne lecture, darling !_

* * *

 _Samedi 5 mars – 7h54_

La voiture se gara dans une parfaite marche arrière.

– Je maintiens que tu vas te faire cramer en moins de deux minutes comme ça...

– Ta gueule.

Bokuto lui jeta un regard blasé alors que la portière passagère se refermait dans un doux claquement, contrastant énormément avec l'insulte dîtes plus tôt.

Il sortit à son tour de sa voiture, la ferma à clé rapidement et rejoignit son ami qui n'avait même pas cherché à l'attendre.

– Non, mais sérieux, les lunettes de soleil à huit heure du matin !

Kuroo les défit et les accrocha à son sous-pull, sous son écharpe.

– Oh, tu m'écoutes enfin ? reprit Bokuto en remarquant le geste.

– C'est pas de l'écoute, que tu m'le dise ou pas j'l'aurai fait.

– Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir tenir toute une matinée à conduire avec la gueule de bois... ?

– Parce que je n'ai pas vomi hier soir, tafiole.

– Sûrement parce que t'as pas été secoué comme un prunier !

– Toi non plus.

– Rah, c'pas la même chose !

– On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes à vous engueuler comme des idiots à même pas huit heures du matin ?

La voix froide, mais forte les fit frissonner. Juste devant eux se trouvait Daichi, sur le pas de la porte.

– Rien du tout !

La réponse précipitée n'avait rien de naturel, loin de là même. Pas duper pour un sou, Sawamura se décala tout de même et les laissa passer. Il referma la porte dans un soupir tandis que les deux autres saluer plus ou moins gaiement Kôshi.

– Tu as une petite mine, Kuroo, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le susnommé haussa les épaules, ennuyé.

– Oui, la nuit a été courte, c'tout...

Le regard suspicieux qui le toisa lui donna la chair de poule, et il sentit aussi celui de Daichi dans son dos, c'était très désagréable.

– On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait, hier soir ? interrogea le brun.

– Oh, pas grand-chose, on a juste essayé de parler tranquillement autour d'un verre, tu sais ! rattrapa Koutarou, après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvé tous les deux, haha !

Immédiatement le « _essayer »_ et le « _autour d'un verre »_ fut notée par les deux patrons _._ Pas besoin de chercher plus loin, ils avaient parfaitement compris pourquoi la nuit avait été courte.

– Vous avez pas l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie, par hasard ?

D'un seul homme, les deux amis se tournèrent vers Sawamura. Ce dernier se tenait les bras croisés, les yeux noir. Étrangement, ils eurent envie de fuir le plus loin possible.

Brusquement, la porte valdingua dans un énorme fracas.

– Bonjour ! hurla un immense jeune homme.

Par pur réflexe, les mains de Kuroo bouchèrent ses oreilles sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Tout comme il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mauvais à l'élève qui débarquait. Manque de chance, il croisa les yeux de Kôshi juste après et il comprit qu'il venait tout juste de confirmer leur soupçon. Enfin, il devait plutôt les avoir confortés dans leur idée plus que la confirmer. Attrapé pour attraper, autant assumer désormais, pensa-t-il.

– Lev, tu pourrais baisser d'un ton s'te plait ? J'ai mal au crâne ce matin... lâcha finalement Tetsurou, prêt à se faire sermonner pendant des heures.

– Oh, oui ! Pas de problème, pardon !

Le moniteur grimaça. Il n'avait pas du tout l'impression que le garçon ait compris, et encore moins qu'il soit désolé.

– Ça t'apprendra, lui lança Daichi, et comme pour bien enfoncer le clou, il ajouta : et n'espère même pas que j'en resterais là, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, tu t'en souviendras pour le restant de tes jours, Kuroo.

La voix n'était pas spécialement menaçante, mais il sentait parfaitement l'aura noire qui accompagnait les dires de son patron.

– Ok... Lev, on y va.

Le noiraud fila rapidement sans demander son reste. Par ce fait, ce fut Bokuto qui fut la cible des éclairs assassins que jetait Daichi. Même si Sugawara rivalisait presque avec ce dernier.

Levant les mains en l'air afin de montrer sa reddition, Koutarou déglutit bruyamment.

– Je vais bien, moi, hein... se défendit-il piteusement.

– Ça n'explique pas comment vous avez pu avoir l'idée d'aller boire alors que vous travaillez le lendemain !

– J'avais pas prévu que ça se finirait comme ça !

– Ç'aurait été pardonnable si vous étiez vendeur, mais là, merde, vous conduisez ! Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir bu, enfin, pas réellement même si j'en ai vraiment envie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sugawara avant de reprendre ; mais vous devez être à cent pour cent opérationnels pour votre boulot, surtout pour des moniteurs !

Bokuto baissa la tête, honteux. Il se mordit la joue sans vraiment y faire attention, plongeant dans ses pensées sombres. Ce fut la main de Sugawara qui l'arracha de ses mauvaises idées, le ramenant ainsi dans le monde réel.

– On sait très bien que tu pensais pas à mal en faisant sortir Kuroo hier soir, et on ne t'en veut pas pour ça. Le secrétaire prit une légère pause avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce ; on veut juste pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux élèves, ok ?

– Ouais je comprends, j'ai merdé, j'aurai pas dû me laisser entraîner non plus, soupira l'employé.

– En attendant, reprit Daichi, je prendrais les cours de Kuroo et il corrigera le code, ce sera plus prudent.

– T'as vraiment arrêté de donner des heures le samedi, alors ?

– J'ai préféré, on a plus de monde pour le code, et vous remplissez les quotas à vous trois, alors je ne vais pas m'en embêter, hein. Puis c'est assez utile si l'un de vous à un problème, la preuve.

La remarque fit faire une moue d'excuse à Bokuto, touché une nouvelle fois en plein cœur.

– Désolé, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

– On l'a compris, et puis, on a tous nos problèmes, Bokuto. On ne va pas vous en vouloir pour un écart, le rassura Kôshi.

– Même s'il a pas intérêt à se reproduire, rajouta Sawamura.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son colocataire. Il détourna rapidement la tête, remarquant qu'il venait de faire une connerie au vu de l'expression qu'arborait le secrétaire.

– Non, mais j'suis vraiment inutile ! reprit Koutarou, sans faire attention à eux, j'suis même pas foutu d'aider mon meilleur ami... !

– Il a besoin de se remettre les idées en place, et tout seul peut-être.

– Ça marche pas, ça marche jamais quand s'est comme ça, ou alors il s'enfonce bien profondément dans la merde pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il y est. Et puis, comment j'peux être aussi débile ? J'aurai bien dû remarquer avant que ça allait pas !

– Il cache bien son jeu, même nous, on a rien vu.

– Normal, vous êtes pas son meilleur ami, pesta-t-il, on est pas une journée sans s'envoyer de nouvelle, ou même sans se voir et quand on se voit pas, on s'donne toujours... Hum, des nouvelles, finit-il par dire alors qu'il venait de découvrir la présence d'Akaashi, sur le pas de la porte.

– Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, mais je peux attendre s'il y a besoin.

Bokuto ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise face à la situation. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de gênant ou qui aurait pu débuter un quiproquo, néanmoins, il avait la sensation que son élève se présentait au pire moment.

– Non, t'inquiètes ! lâcha-t-il finalement après avoir repris contenance, j't'attendais justement et euh... bah on va y aller, hein ! il lui lança les clés, va t'installer, elle est garée au même endroit que d'hab', j'arrive !

Keiji s'excusa une nouvelle fois et disparut rapidement, sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

– Bon, euh... on se reverra tout à l'heure, hein...

– Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Daichi.

– Si vous voulez finir la discussion... on pourra aussi le faire après le taf, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

– Bokuto.

La main au-dessus de la poignée, il s'arrêta à l'entente de son nom afin de se tourner vers Kôshi.

– Y'a pas de quoi être nerveux, on ne t'en veut pas. Et je suis sûr que ça va très bien se passer, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en direction de la voiture, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher par contre vous avez plus de cinq minutes de retard.

Surpris, Koutarou eut quelques secondes d'incompréhension avant de sourire. Un petit « hum » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il sortit rapidement.

– Dis-moi, tu serais pas en train de me cacher des choses à propos de Bokuto ? demanda Sawamura.

Il ne loupa pas le léger déglutissement de Suga' à l'entente de l'intterrogation.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

– Je te rappelle que je sais déjà que tu veux le mettre avec Akaashi.

Le secrétaire tourna la tête, prit au piège.

– Est-ce qu'Akaashi l'aime ?

– La question c'est plutôt est-ce que Bokuto l'aime ? Il est tellement idiot qu'il est capable de ne pas se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments et de mettre ce qu'il ressent sur le compte d'autre chose... comme le fait qu'il est pas un bon enseignant ou une connerie dans le genre...

Et cela était parfaitement vraie, comme si Kôshi devinait exactement les pensées de son employé, ce dernier s'autopersuadait qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais pendant qu'il marchait. Il arriva rapidement à la voiture et s'installa.

– Bon, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?!

– Aussi bien que les autres jours.

La voix parfaitement calme de son élève lui fit perdre son sourire, qui n'était déjà pas très gai.

– Tu as fait toutes tes vérifications ?

– Hum, siège, rétros, ceinture.

– Bon, bah on y va hein !

– Bokuto...

Le moniteur se retourna, craintif.

– Oui ?

– Tu n'as pas attaché la tienne, de ceinture.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma la phrase du plus jeune. Il balbutia une excuse, les joues rouges. Il venait tout juste d'essayer de se conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de si maladroit dans tout ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit dans son boulot ou avec ses amis et voilà que ses gestes lui prouvaient le contraire, foutue vie.

– Ça ne va pas ?

La question fut un peu brusque. Niveau approche, Akaashi reconnaissait qu'il savait mieux s'y prendre, mais, il s'inquiétait réellement pour le coup. Et voir Koutarou mal à l'aise ne l'aida pas à se rassurer.

– Ouais désolé, je suis un peu... Euh, patraque aujourd'hui.

– Tu avais l'air en pleine discussion quand je suis arrivé, c'est à cause de ça ?

Le fait que son élève tape souvent juste le déconcertait. Et encore plus dans ces moments-là.

– Ouais, on dira ça, il se tritura les mains, bon, t'as une leçon, faut qu'on la fasse !

– Tu me le dirais, si ça n'allait vraiment pas ?

Bokuto resta interdit pendant de longues secondes, hésitant.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

– Désolé, c'était totalement déplacé et idiot.

Keiji enclencha la marche arrière, de manière à clore la discussion. C'était sans compter sur Bokuto qui empêcha la voiture de bouger, le transperçant d'un regard indescriptible.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une question brûla ses lèvres et fit tambouriner son cœur. Et ce fut pris dans une étrange sensation que les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, avec leur propre volonté.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Étrangement, il eut peur de la réponse avant même de l'entendre.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous me haïssez profondément.  
** **Oui, j'ai des espérances bizarres, et ? /ZBAF/  
** **Bref, même discours que d'habitude, _blablabla_ , si ça vous a plut, review, _blablabla_ , j'veux vos avis, _blablabla_ , j'vous aime, _blablabla_ et merci _blablablabla_ /ZBAF/  
** **Non, sérieux, j'en ai marre de ce discours et même en le faisant, j'suis pas sûre qu'il touche des gens et pourtant j'continue à le faire, j'dois être maso' ou avoir trop d'espoir, j'hésite... *se pend***

 **Sur ce, à la semaine pro',  
** **Cia !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Voilààààààà, nouveau chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre mes petiiiiiiiiiiiiits ! Oui, les iiiiiii prennent le contrôle je croiiiiiiiis, je saiiiiiiiiiiiis pas pourquoiiiiiiiiiii aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidez moiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaargh/ZBAF/  
** **Ahem, aller, on rentre dans les sujets intéressants et qlq petites réponses 8D Enfin, p-e ? *se pend***

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _PasseParla : Oui, je suis de retoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuur ! Ici du moins, oui, ahahahah/ZBAF/ Moi ? Me reposer ? Aahahhahahahahahh ! Jamais. Oui, je sais, j'ai été mauvaise de vous faire attendre autant de temps, tant de cruauté en moi... Mais bon, mtn que j'ai repris de l'avance sur cete fic, faut que j'arrive à continuer l'autre ! -ce qui risque d'être bcp plus compliqué, holy shit *se pend*-  
_ _Mais oui, regarde, mon p'tit Akaashi, on le voit encore tooooooooouuuuuuut ce chapitre là *krkrkr* enlever mon discours de fin ? Pck j'avais pas la foi d'en trouver un et rien à dire ? :')  
_ _Mes vacances ne commencent que le 5 aout, j'te dirais si elle se passe bien à ce moment-là, *rit*, mai smoi, j'espère que les tiennent se passe tout aussi bien aussi, j'te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine aussi ! *krkr* :D_

* * *

 _Mercredi 8 mars – 12h02_

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'immensité du toit, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment et dans ses cheveux, il s'avança. Un coup d'œil aux alentours, Keiji trouva rapidement ses amis, contre la barrière.

Il faisait encore frais en ce début de mois, mais cela n'empêchait pas Hinata de vouloir à tout prix manger dehors. Donc ils y allaient, incapables de refuser les demandes du petit soleil qui animait le groupe. Malgré sa petitesse, il était impossible de le manquer avec ses gesticulations beaucoup trop grandes.

– Oh, Akaashi, tu n'as pas apporté ton bentô aujourd'hui ? demanda justement Shôyô en le voyant arriver.

– Non, je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'en faire un hier soir.

– Ce n'est pas ta mère qui te les fais ?!

– Non, elle n'a pas le temps.

– On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir une mère au foyer, raisonna Yamaguchi dans un doux sourire.

– Mais c'est parce qu'il y a ma petite sœur qu'elle y reste !

Keiji se déconnecta de la conversation à ce moment-là, il ouvrit son sandwich pendant qu'il observait les alentours, ou plutôt, qu'il faisait mine d'observer. À vrai dire, il voulait simplement épier Tsukishima. Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient à son sujet depuis que Bokuto lui avait parlé samedi, et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les lui poser.

Son jour de chance semblait enfin venu puisque le blond se leva quelques minutes seulement après son arriver et s'éloigna du petit groupe. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde, non loin, et perdit son regard dans le paysage. Akaashi attendit quelques instants, il nota que le plus grand n'avait pas son casque aujourd'hui, il était _vraiment_ chanceux.

Il le rejoignit enfin, sous le regard discret de Kenma.

Contrairement à Kei, il se mit dos à la ferraille et leva la tête au ciel, la bouche encore pleine de son sandwich. Le regard d'ocre se posa sur lui, mais ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes que Keiji lui rendit.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Tsukki, à brûle-pourpoint.

– Il me faut une raison pour venir chercher ta compagnie ?

– Venant de toi, oui.

Intérieurement, Akaashi fit une grimace même s'il n'en montra rien.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil...

– J'aurai pu croire l'inverse si ça avait Yamaguchi, mais venant de toi...

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

– Qu'on est pas si proche et qu'on passe rarement notre temps ensemble ?

– Pas forcément, à chaque fois que je recherche du calme, je vais soit te voir toi, soit voir Kenma...

– Plus Kenma que moi. Et donc ?

– Donc quoi ?

Tsukishima claqua la langue, irrité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– Savoir ce qui n'allait pas, soupira le brun.

– Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Ça fait un bout de temps que tu sembles agacé. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Surtout avec Hinata.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

La mauvaise foi de Kei pouvait parfois être impressionnante, à tel point que Keiji ne put retenir le regard désabusé, presque agacé.

– Moi je vois très bien, répliqua-t-il, pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ?

– Parce que ça ne vous concerne pas, que ce soit toi, ou un autre.

– Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

– Non, pas forcément.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, pas immédiatement du moins. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache ce qu'il se tramait entre son ami et son moniteur, de n'importe quelles manières.

– Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait décemment pas réfléchir à ses demandes et réflexions que Tsukishima le prenait de court.

– Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il après un petit laps de temps.

– Parce que je voulais être seul.

– Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt si c'est pour te laisser déprimer.

– Je ne déprime pas.

Son ami était une vraie tare pour lui, c'en était presque horripilant. Bon, si la manière douce ne marchait pas, il ne restait plus que la forte. Tant pis pour la délicatesse, se dit le plus petit, Tsukishima l'avait bien cherché.

– Dans ce cas-là, je peux savoir ce qu'il se trame entre toi et Kuroo ?

Sous le coup de la stupeur, il vit les yeux de Kei s'agrandir et la main serrer la rambarde à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

– Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? demanda le plus grand d'une voix glaciale.

– De ce qui te mets dans cet état-là.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. S'il avouait que Bokuto lui avait confessé cela à cause de son inquiétude, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son pauvre moniteur. Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son sandwich, sans répondre. Le goût lui sembla fade, toutefois, s'il voulait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir, il était obligé de le finir.

– J'aimerais que tu me répondes.

– Ce serait idiot à quiconque de dévoiler ses sources, donc tu devines bien que je ne vais pas le faire.

Les traits tirés dans une colère retenue, Tsukishima soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement la logique de l'autre, il aurait appliqué la même et ça l'horripilait d'autant plus. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux gris sur sa personne, attendant tranquillement qu'il se décide à lui parler.

– Tu ne comptes pas me lâcher ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Je ne te pensais pas aussi curieux.

– Ce n'est pas seulement ça, je ne vais pas démentir, mais je suis aussi réellement inquiet.

Kei n'eut pas l'air de le croire totalement. Le manque d'expression cruelle de son interlocuteur ne l'y aidait pas non plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, finit-il par capituler.

Pour un peu plus, Keiji aurait affiché un sourire vainqueur.

– Ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Kuroo. Il semble que vous ayez des problèmes entre vous...

– Possible, pourquoi ça t'intéresse en fait ?

– Ça va tout de même faire trois ans qu'on se connaît, tu penses pas que je suis capable de ressentir la moindre affection pour toi ?

– Peut-être, j'en sais rien.

– Tu as l'air perdu.

– Je le suis.

– Sur quoi exactement ? Ça à l'air assez général là.

– Ça l'est, je sais pas trop quoi penser des sentiments en général. Une pause, il reprit. Je crois que c'est à cause de Kuroo justement.

Le sujet venait d'attiser sa curiosité, Keiji se rapprocha un peu en se tournant face au vide.

– Tu l'aimes ?

– Hors de question.

– Comme si ça se choisissait, lâcha le brun, quelque peu désabusé.

– Je ne pense pas l'aimer. Je... J'ai commencé à l'apprécier un peu trop, peut-être.

C'était presque touchant, dit comme cela. Mais Akaashi savait pertinemment que Tsukishima ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments ni son amour pour son moniteur. À vrai dire, ils étaient exactement dans le même cas. Si on omettait le fait que Bokuto ne semblait pas au courant, contrairement à Kuroo qui devait l'avoir deviné. Quoiqu'il n'était même pas sûr que Tetsurou sache que son ami l'aimait réellement.

– Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

La mâchoire de Kei se crispa à l'entente de la question.

– Non, comme si j'allais laisser ce gros con sortir avec moi.

Au vu de l'insulte, le problème devait être bien plus grave que prévu. Il était assez rare que Tsukki perde son calme au point de ne plus faire attention à son propre langage.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ?

Les muscles du blond se bandèrent un peu plus, preuve de sa presque fureur qu'il contenait avec peine. Sur le coup, Akaashi se sentit quelque peu coupable de faire parler son ami sur un sujet qui ne semblait pas lui plaire du tout.

– J'ai failli coucher avec.

Il papillonna des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Non, il s'enfonça discrètement un ongle dans la peau pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. La douleur lui confirma ses craintes. Il avait bel et bien compris la phrase.

– Tu peux me juger, vas-y.

Le ton froid de Kei le ramena dans la dure réalité.

– C'est pas ça du tout ! Il s'était exclamé sans le vouloir, surprenant son ami qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, il reprit un peu plus calmement. Je veux dire, je ne pourrais jamais te juger, encore moins sur ça, si je suis ton ami c'est justement pour t'écouter sans avoir de jugement... Enfin, j'ai été surpris, je ne pensais pas que... que ce serait possible que ça arrive et il y a des milliards de questions qui me sont venus en tête, alors je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, excuse-moi.

Keiji était vraiment mal à l'aise, tellement qu'il détourna le regard de Tsukishima, pourtant il réussit tout de même à s'empêcher de se triturer les mains.

– Je suis désolé, je vais encore être indiscret, mais... c'est comme ça que tu as sus qu'il se moquait de toi ?

– Je l'avais deviné avant, mais... j'suis stupide, j'avais l'espoir qu'il se moquait pas et puis je me suis rendue compte que j'étais pas le seul. Enfin, je veux dire j'ai vu qu'il avait plusieurs... Plan cul comme on dit et qu'il voulait juste du bon temps.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux suite à la révélation. Le temps d'encaisser pour Akaashi, et le temps de se calmer pour Kei.

– Je ne comprends pas, reprit le plus petit, je ne pensais réellement pas que Kuroo était comme cela.

– Moi non plus. Pas au début, je ne voulais pas y croire.

– Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Un sourire amer prit possession des lèvres de Tsukishima, avant qu'il ne réponde.

– J'en ai cherché une, je me suis rappelé l'avoir entendu parler de problème, vaguement. Mais il évite toujours la question.

– Donc tu penses qu'il a des problèmes, mais qu'il ne veut pas en parler et à la place, il s'est remis à fumer, à baiser partout pour s'en débarrasser ?

– J'en sais rien, abandonna Kei d'un air las, et je m'en fou, je sais juste que mon moniteur et un connard parmi tant d'autres. De toute manière, je vais voir à en changer... Peut-être d'auto-école encore une fois, ce serait plus simple, quitte à retourner dans l'ancienne.

– Pourquoi tu en étais parti, d'ailleurs ?

– Elle était plus loin que celle de Sawamura, plus petite, et les heures de conduites étaient un peu plus cher, mais je devrais réussir à convaincre mes parents, si ce n'est que ça.

La cloche sonna au même moment, marquant la fin de la pause et de la détente. Tsukki s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, tandis qu'Akaashi restait presque abasourdi. Le petit groupe emballa hâtivement leurs affaires avant de suivre le blond. Blond que Keiji accompagna du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, derrière la porte.

Il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour lui. Plutôt pour eux, lui glissa sa conscience. Kuroo avait de gros soucis, plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, et il valait mieux les régler le plus rapidement possible. Mais comment pourrait-il réussir cet exploit quand on savait que Tetsurou ne se confiait même plus à Bokuto ?

Il soupira, cette histoire allait lui donner mal à la tête, Koutarou ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et il était d'ores et déjà entraîné dedans au vu des révélations que lui avait dit Tsukishima.

– Akaashi, tu viens ?!

Hinata se trouvait juste devant lui, le sourire toujours aussi grand.

– J'arrive.

– Mais tu n'as même pas fini ton sandwich !

Un peu bêtement, Keiji fixa le pain qu'il tenait dans sa main pour constater qu'en effet, il n'en avait même pas entamé plus de la moitié.

– Je n'ai pas faim.

Et il ne mentait pas, cette histoire et les problèmes qu'elle allait engendrer lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'aime foutre des problèmes partout. My poor Akaashi, Kuroo et Kei... love U so much pourtant... *pleure* Non mais tout ira bien, vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste histoire de qlq chapitres... combien ?... *regarde sur le côté et fuit*  
Bon, j'espère avoir vos avis, vos attentes et pensées au sujet du déroulement de l'histoire ! Comme d'hab', j'suis ouverte à toute critique et tout avis etc etc etc !  
J'espère que tout ça vous a plut !  
À la semaine pro',  
Cia ! o/**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou ! :D nouveau chapitre, posté un peu tard -oui, j'ai eu la flemme de le faire cette nuit, j'avais pas fait mes intros et j'étais trop bien dans mes écrits aahahhahaha- Aller, on va essayé de commencer à régler les problèmes -c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois que je poste *fuit*-  
** **Ahem, aller, je vous laisse notre petit Akaashi, prenez en soins :P  
** **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **BlaBla** : Déjà, merci d'avoir lu ! :D je suis heureuse de voir que j'attire toujours autant les personnes et qu'elles sont capables et ont envie de lire tous les chapitres parut ! C'est ultra rassurant et vraiment cool ! :D Pour ce qui est du KuroKen ou du KuroTsukki... Je suis tentée de ne pas répondre, ça gâcherait une partie du suspens et de ce que je réserve, mais je peux te dire une chose : je ne vois l'un des deux pairing que comme un BrOTP et non autre chose... Je pense que l'on peut aisément deviner lequel !  
_ _Brefouille, encore merci et merci ! J'vais pas le marquer 10K fois, ça va être plus long que mon chapitre sinon... *se pend* mais voilà, ça fait du bien de lire ça et encore plus qu'on nous le dise ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre, j'te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous, bisoooous ! :D_

 _ **PasseParla** : Commence par le commencement, mon enfant. *se pend*  
_ _Ahahhaa, j'vais le fourrer partout Akaashi si ça continue XD Eh bien, comment Kuroo à faillit coucher avec Tsukki' ? En le draguant. 8D Et Tsukishima l'aime -ok, il veut pas l'avouer c'connard mais il le ferai, tkt... quoi qu'en fait, p-e pas XD- et il a espéré que ce n'était pas qu'une question de Q et la ensuite giflé... enfin, non, il lui a carrément mis un pain dans la gueule -ooooup's 8D- *toussote*  
_ _Ravie que ça t'es plu, comme toujours, j'espère également que ce chapitre là va te plaire ! :D ce que j'suppose puisque mon p'tit Akaashi d'amour y est/ZBAF/ enfin, brefouille, ravie d'avoir toujours ton avis comme cela, ça me réchauffe le cœur que tu suive encore le cours des choses, à la semaine prochaine, gros poutou ! 8D_

* * *

 _Mercredi 8 mars – 18h58_

Il y avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi, pendant ses cours et le club, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet avec Bokuto. Et il se voyait encore moins lui avouer que son meilleur ami avait essayé de coucher avec un lycéen juste pour passer le temps.

Une voiture roula près de lui, le surprenant plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Keiji regarda vivement les alentours, dans une centaine de mètres, il atteindrait son but : l'auto-école. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, son moniteur savait qu'il connaissait Tsukishima et allait sûrement lui demander s'il avait réussi à glaner des informations. Laquelle des deux situations était la meilleure ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, dans tous les cas, le problème demeurait le même : il devrait révéler la vraie nature de Kuroo à son meilleur ami et probablement briser la confiance qu'ils entretenaient. Sauf s'il mentait. Cependant, cette option n'était pas envisageable. Il n'aimait pas mentir et encore moins sur ce genre de chose.

Il eut envie de se baffer, mais se retint. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal dans une autre vie pour devoir automatiquement s'occuper des soucis des autres, lui qui aspirait à une vie si calme et sereine, loin de tout être humain ?

 _Eh bien c'est raté,_ ajouta sa conscience alors qu'une voix reconnaissable entre mille l'appeler au loin. Il ne put manquer Bokuto et ses grands gestes tournés dans sa direction. L'envie de fuite qui parcourut son cœur et ses jambes se manifesta de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approchait de son moniteur. Par un quelconque miracle, il réussit tout de même à conserver le contrôle de son corps ce qui le poussa à remercier son esprit d'être aussi fort.

– Pile à l'heure, Akaashi !

Il répondit par un petit « hum » sans réel désir accompagné d'un petit hochement de tête.

– Bon, va à la voiture, les clés sont dessus, j'te rejoins dans quelques secondes !

 _Tant mieux,_ pensa-t-il sans méchanceté. Le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac depuis qu'il était sorti de la bibliothèque empirait au fur et à mesure et il n'était pas certain de garder la face devant son moniteur, qu'il aimait, accessoirement. Devoir causer du tort aux personnes qui comptaient pour lui n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus, étrangement.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au véhicule et prit place. Il plaça correctement son siège, vérifia ses rétroviseurs et attacha sa ceinture. Il se répéta une nouvelle fois l'ordre pour être assuré de l'avoir fait dans le bon sens, puis posa ses mains sur le volant.

Keiji prit une longue inspiration et expira calmement. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils n'allaient peut-être même pas aborder le sujet...

La portière s'ouvrit rapidement.

– T'as fait tes vérif' ? demanda Bokuto.

Il s'assit lourdement dans la voiture, qui s'affaissa un court instant sous le choc avant de retrouver sa position initiale. Akaashi grimaça à ce geste.

– Oui, tout est bon.

– L'ordre ?

– Siège, rétro, ceinture, soupira le plus jeune.

– Niquel ! Alors, t'as bientôt plus d'heures, euh... Deux ou trois, j'crois. Bah pour voir si tu es vraiment prêt à le passer, y'a Kuroo qui te reprendras d'ailleurs. Ils veulent pas que je sois le dernier avec qui tu conduiras... il prit une courte inspiration et continua, tu leur as dit quelque chose pour que ce soit le cas ?

– Non, du tout.

Bokuto baissa la tête, une petite mine sur le visage.

– J'suis un mauvais moniteur au point que même mes collègues le pensent... pleurnicha-t-il.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'ils pensent. Ils veulent peut-être sûr de mon niveau ?

– Mais on fait jamais ça d'habitude ! lança Koutarou en relevant la tête, et pourquoi ça commence avec moi ? Et toi ? T'es le seul élève avec qui j'y arrive _pas_!

– Désolé, souffla Akaashi alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui enserrait le cœur.

Suite à la réplique, Bokuto se sentit soudainement mal.

– C'est moi qui le suis, désolé. Je veux dire, t'as rien fait, et j'ai les problèmes avec... il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, gêné. Enfin, voilà, tu sais un peu, du coup j'fais n'importe quoi, j'suis un idiot. Même toi qu'est plus jeune t'es plus calme et mature que moi parfois, haha, le comble ! ria-t-il amèrement, c'est moi le prof et c'est toi qu'a limite plus de choses à m'apprendre !

Keiji se mordit discrètement la lèvre.

– Bon, on ferait mieux de commencer cette heure de conduite, non ?

L'élève hocha la tête en guise de confirmation et ils partirent.

 _Mercredi 8 mars – 19h14_

– Kuroo, tu peux arrêter de soupirer s'il te plaît ?

– C'est le dernier élève que j'ai de la journée et il est même pas foutu de prévenir qu'il vient pas ! râla Tetsurou.

– J'essaie de l'appeler, il a peut-être juste un peu de retard, raisonna Kôshi.

– Pas possible, Tsukishima n'a jamais eu de retard.

– Ça arrive de s'oublier.

Kuroo décroisa ses jambes et bascula son corps en avant. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux du secrétaire et reprit.

– Je te dis que non, pas lui.

L'entêtement de son employé lui tira un soupir.

– Comment tu peux savoir ça ? T'as l'air de _vraiment_ bien le connaître, remarqua Sugawara.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et retourna à sa position initiale, le visage levé au plafond et les bras ballants derrière le dossier de sa chaise.

– En tout cas, reprit Kôshi, ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus de ne pas prévenir.

– Hum.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Sais pas.

– Kuroo.

– Oui ?

– Tu comptes te foutre de moi pendant combien de temps, là ?

L'expression colérique de Sugawara lui fit l'effet d'une baffe.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Une longue inspiration plus tard, il la releva et reposa le regard sur son employé. Lui hurler dessus, le menacer ou mal lui parler serait sûrement l'une des pires action qu'il pourrait faire.

– Écoute... je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, et même si je voudrais le savoir pour t'aider, tu me le diras pas et je ne te forcerais pas. Je suis inquiet, et je suis pas le seul. Que tu t'en foute pour moi ou Daichi est une chose, mais que tu n'es aucune considération pour Bokuto en est une autre. Maintenant, il se leva, s'approcha de Kuroo et lui tira la joue. Si tu continues à le rendre malade et à faire je ne sais quoi avec _nos élèves,_ tu risques cher, et pas seulement en engueulade. T'es dans la merde, ou mal ou que sais-je, eh bien tu t'en sors. Par tes propres moyens si tu veux tant que ça faire le fier, mais tu t'en sors. Et t'as intérêt à le faire vite.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues secondes. Les yeux noirs fixés sur ceux marron sans vraiment l'être. Quand est-ce que Sugawara avait été énervé à ce point ? Quand il avait cru perdre Daichi, lui répondit sa conscience.

– Tu comptes me virer ? fut la seule chose qui put sortir de sa bouche, étrangement sèche.

– Si c'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète, tu ferais bien de revoir l'ordre de tes priorités.

Sur cette réplique, Kôshi le lâcha et retourna à son bureau.

– Rentre chez toi, ajouta-t-il, il ne viendra pas, tu l'as dit toi-même.

– Rien de plus ?

Le secrétaire releva les yeux de ses papiers.

– Tu voudrais qu'il y ait quoi de plus ?

– Je sais pas. Juste un sermon ?

– Pour le moment, ça suffira largement. Si t'es encore capable de réfléchir, ça devrait te tenir réveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, sinon...

– Sinon ?

– On avisera.

Les sourcils de Tetsurou se froncèrent. Aviser ? Aviser quoi au juste ?

– Quelle menace.

– C'en est pas une, lâcha Sugawara d'une voix las, c'est un conseil. Et juste avant, c'était une demande.

Après une énième confrontation, Kuroo se leva et sortit. La porte se referma toute seule, dans une lenteur trop exagérée. Kôshi eut envie d'aller la clore d'un coup de pied.

 _Mardi 8 mars – 19h44_

Akaashi serra le frein à main, preuve qu'il avait fini sa manœuvre et se tourna vers Bokuto en attente du verdict. Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur notable, du moins d'après lui, et il serait sûrement prêt pour passer le permis.

– Je pense que c'est bon, de ce que j'ai vu, tu as bien fait tes contrôles, tu as bien régulé l'allure, le pied sur le frein et, il ouvrit sa portière, t'es pile dans ta case ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Keiji n'en montra rien, quoiqu'il aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement à l'entente de ses mots.

– Hum...

La petite onomatopée attira son attention, qu'il redirigea vers son moniteur.

– Un problème ?

Bokuto le fixa, il remarqua alors que ce dernier était mal à l'aise.

– Désolé, j'vais te demander quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. Mais j'savais pas quand le faire ni quand trouver le bon moment.

L'estomac d'Akaashi se noua brusquement, prêt à renvoyer son maigre encas de l'après-midi.

– C'est à quel sujet ?

– J't'ai parlé de Kuroo. Et je sais que tu connais Tsukishima. Assez bien.

Le brun se mordit la joue, il ne savait pas vraiment comment son moniteur avait su cela. Bien qu'il est un vague souvenir d'avoir énoncé le nom de son ami au cours d'une de leur discussion, il ne pensait pas que Bokuto s'en souviendrait.

– Du coup, continua Koutarou, je pense que t'as dû voir qu'il allait pas bien, non ?

– Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il va mal ?

– J'ai reçu un SMS de Sugawara tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas venu à son heure aujourd'hui, et quand je l'ai croisé hier, il était vachement pâle. Il a déjà pas beaucoup de couleur alors t'imagine bien que j'ai un peu flippé en voyant sa tête.

– Si tu m'expliques enfin comment tu sais que ça à un rapport avec Kuroo, je te le dirais peut-être.

– C'est du chantage ça.

– Oui, répondit platement le brun.

Un moment d'hésitation, quelques inspirations et expirations plus tard, Bokuto osa enfin prendre la parole.

– Je t'ai dit que Kuroo allait pas bien.

– Oui.

– Je t'ai dit que je savais pas pourquoi...

Keji acquiesça.

– Je sais toujours pas. Mais la dernière fois, j'ai lu quelques SMS dans son portable. Avec le nom de Tsukishima... une pause, il reprit : j'ai pas osé remonter la conversation en entière, et Kuroo s'était réveillé entre temps, enfin bref, j'ai pas vu de quoi il s'agissait. Je sais juste qu'il se passe des trucs entre eux et que Kuroo fait le con sans me dire pourquoi et sans que j'arrive à le savoir.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans le petit habitacle. Akaashi essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de son malaise, bien que ce fut peine perdue. Il était condamné à avoir l'estomac noué pour un long moment, et à avoir le cœur lourd pour plusieurs jours.

– Ils ont... hum... ils ont faillit couché ensemble et il semblerait que Kuroo se soit juste moqué de lui en fin de compte. Sans prendre ses sentiments au sérieux. J'en sais pas vraiment plus.

– Comment va Tsukishima ?

Étonné qu'il demande des nouvelles de son ami, Keiji répondit tout de même :

– Il fait en sorte que ça aille. Disons qu'il... qu'il hait Kuroo et qu'il ne veut plus jamais le revoir. Je suppose que ça ira pour lui même si ça reste difficile de se faire prendre pour un idiot dans une relation.

– Je ne pense pas que Kuroo le prenait pas au sérieux.

Akaashi afficha une moue dubitative.

– Ça m'en a tout l'air pourtant, émit le brun.

Une main dans la nuque, Bokuto se la massa quelques instants, pensif.

– J'vais avoir besoin de toi.

– Pour ?

– Ouvrir les yeux à mon con de meilleur ami.

L'élève ne nota pas l'insulte tandis que Koutarou continua :

– Tu connais bien Kenma ?

Surpris une nouvelle fois, Keiji acquiesça.

 _Qu'est-ce que comptait faire son moniteur ?_

* * *

 **Bon... On pose les bases pour la suite :D Alors, à votre avis, quel plan à la con va nous sortir Bokuto et comment ça va se passer ? :D j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, et idée ! N'hésitez pas à me les laisser, c'est toujours cool de voir comment les autres pensent, c'est tjrs marrant de voir s'opposer les idées ! et ça peut m'en donner pour autre chose, alors n'hésitez pas ! :D puis ça m'aide à continuer à écrire alors...**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine pro'  
** **Cia ! o/**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey hey hey ! J'suis en retard d'une journée~ ! o/ /ZBAF/ ouais, normalement on s'en vante pas, je sais... Bon, ça arrive à tous le monde, okey ? J'ai mal géré mon emploi du temps, woop's :')  
** **ENFIN BON, le chapitre est là et on commence les sushis, ça va être cool ! :D -ouais, pas pour les persos, mais ça finit bien, vous inquiétez pas... normalement... *fuit*  
** **Bonne lecture ! o/**

 _ **Blabla** : Oui, mais quand j'avais commencé cette fic, j'aimais bien ce pairing... puis j'ai découvert le OiKuroo et omfg j'suis à fond dedans, ahahah ! Donc moi aussi ça m'embête mais j'aime bien quand même ce couple, dommage que ce soit ton Notp :( mais omg, qu'est-ce que j'me sens poussée des ailes quand tu dis que tu vas quand même continuer à lire malgré ça D: je suis choquée en bien AHAAHHAHHA ! (navré, le KuroKen ne pourra pas me vaincre 8D) tu t'es vraiment attachée aux perso' à ce point, c'est déroutant et trop cool et vraiment bien, genre soooo fun ! /ZBAF/  
_ _Ahem, encore merci ! Merci beaucoup ! :D_

 _ **PasseParla** : Ahaha, Tsukki ressemble à un cadavre et t'es pliée de rire XD bon j'avoue que Bokuto à une bonne manière d'annoncer les choses XD  
_ _J'espère que la route se passera bien et que t'auras pas de soucis ! Tes vacances étaient cools au moins ? :D  
_ _Bah il l'a été sans vraiment l'être, pck il connait Kuroo,il sait donc que ce dernier est capable de coucher avec les autres élèves, mais étonné pck Tsukki se serait laissé faire ! Enfin bref x) Bonne lecture ! :D_

 _ **Bastou** : Oui, effectivement, t'avais oublié de signer pour le dernier chapitre de L'hiver XD Merci pour ta review d'ailleurs sur ce chapitre (même si j'te remercierai encore au prochain post, osef 2x valent mieux qu'une B)) Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant ! Merci à toi d'avoir quand même laissé une review, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu lis mes autres fics/OS également !  
_ _Pour **l'O.S echos** : Merci d'avoir laissé ta petite review, j'avais que des idées tristes pour cet O.S omg du coup bah... j'ai fais dans le sad ! XD Pour t'expliquer ce qui est du défi d'Echos, ça s'appelle la nuit du FoF, cela se passe tous les premiers samedi OU vendredi du mois, ou lors d'une soirée entre 21h et 4h du matin, on nous pose un thème par heure, et on doit écrire dessus x) Echos est l'un de ces thèmes que j'ai relevé ;)  
_ _ **BAK week** : Non, je t'en veux pas, tkt pas *câlin* héhéhé, j'écrirais des H.S un jour... Un jour... *fuit* Oh, le petit baiser de la fin t'as plus, really ? :P j'me suis amusée à la faire cette petite scéne ! :D  
_ _Sinon, encore merci de suivre ce que je fais, merci beaucoup ! C'est pour vous que j'écris en partie, alors voir des personnes à fond dans ce que je fais, ça m'donne réellement envie de continuer ! :D Marchiiiiiiiii !  
_ _-P.S si tu veux plus facilement discuter/spammer/faire chier tu peux aussi te faire un compte ;)-_

* * *

 _Samedi 11 mars – 18h_

Une grande inspiration, puis un bâillement. Hinata s'étira comme il put sous les regards accusateurs de Tsukishima.

– Tu ne peux pas essayer de rester concentré plus de cinq minutes ?

– Mais ça fait plus de quatre heures qu'on travaille !

– Faux, ça fait deux heures tout au plus, vues comme vous avez laissé traîner le temps pour vous y mettre.

– Tsukki, reprit Yamaguchi, ne soit pas si...

– Si ?

– Si toi ? laissa échapper Akaashi.

Il reçut un regard foudroyant en guise de réponse, qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

– Je vais chercher de quoi boire, des pizzas vous iront pour ce soir ? demanda poliment Kenma, chez qui se déroulait la soirée presque improvisée.

Une réponse affirmative à l'unisson le laissa de glace, et il sortit silencieusement.

– Bon, on arrête alors !

– Finit au moins ton exercice de math... répondit Akaashi, presque las.

La mine adorablement boudeuse d'Hinata faillit avoir raison de lui.

– Si tu étais moins lent, on aurait déjà fini il y a une bonne heure, rajouta Kei pour achever le petit soleil.

– Pourquoi t'es si méchant ? cria presque ce dernier.

– Je ne suis pas méchant, j'énonce simplement les faits.

– Tu les énonces méchamment !

– Arrêtez de vous disputer, souffla Akaashi, las.

Les joues gonflées, Shôyô replongea le nez dans son cahier pour faire quelques ratures sous les regards de ses proches. Ce fut Kenma qui mit fin à son supplice quand il revint dans la chambre.

– Je n'ai plus de boisson pour aller avec les pizzas...

– On peut pas aller en acheter ? lança directement Hinata.

– Si, y'a un combini à une quinzaine de minutes qui doit être encore ouvert.

– Mais tu ne vas pas nous laisser seuls chez toi, ajouta Keiji, je peux y aller si tu veux.

Il y eut un petit silence, que Kozume brisa :

– Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu y ailles seul.

– Tsukishima n'a qu'à m'accompagner.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard blasé, presque renfrogné.

– Pourquoi j'irais ?

– Parce que t'es celui qui fait le plus peur entre nous cinq, à tous les coups ! s'exclama le rouquin comme pris d'une idée de génie.

– Y'a aucune logique ni argument dans ce que tu avances, crétin.

– Tu veux te battre !

– Personne ne se battra, réprimanda platement Kenma.

Kei soupira et se leva. Les garçons le regardèrent faire avant qu'Akaashi ne le suive rapidement.

– Je vais vous donner de l'argent, attendez.

Il prit son porte-monnaie qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et en sortit quelques billets.

– Ça devrait suffire...

– J'ai mon porte-feuille, au cas où.

Kozume acquiesça et les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers un peu pressés par peur que la boutique soit fermée, et passèrent le pas de la porte à la hâte.

Dans une douce brise, la fraîcheur ambiante les accueillit comme une vieille amie. Ils frissonnèrent plus ou moins fort, cependant, aucun des deux ne se plaignit.

– Tu peux passer devant, tu sais où se trouve le combini après tout, lâcha Kei après de longues minutes de silence.

Keiji acquiesça sans plus, laissant le calme reprendre ses droits. Seules quelques voitures cassaient la tranquillité de l'instant, avec leur bruit de moteur et de pneus contre le bitume et les flaques. Ils évitèrent habilement les éclaboussures, sans rien montrer.

– Et sinon, débuta Akaashi, tu te sens mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

Les mains dans les poches, Kei ne daigna même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil.

– Pourquoi ?

– Comme ça ?

– Si tu veux simplement discuter, il y a d'autres sujets plus passionnants.

Dans un froncement de sourcil presque imperceptible, Keiji fit la moue et tenta d'ignorer les piques de son interlocuteur.

– J'essaie juste de prendre de tes nouvelles... et de savoir si ton comportement avec Hinata était normal ou poussé par d'autres raisons.

– Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

– Tu as été plus dur qu'à l'accoutumer, expliqua le plus petit.

En guise de réponse, Tsukki haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. Akaashi retint un soupir. Si son ami commençait comme cela, il n'arriverait jamais à lui tirer les verres du nez.

Tout en continuant leur marche, il essaya diverses approches, toutes se soldèrent par un échec, et il songea sérieusement à abandonner pour aujourd'hui quand ils arrivèrent au combini, quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils entrèrent dans une sonnerie stridente et un regard rapide du caissier. Peu de personnes étaient présentes, pour ne pas dire : aucune. Ils s'engagèrent dans les rayons, à la recherche de celui des boissons, quand Keiji réalisa une chose.

– Tsukishima.

– Hum ?

– Kemna t'as dis ce que l'on devait prendre comme bouteilles ?

Un instant de réflexion de sa part, il répondit négativement.

– Il ne te l'a pas dis ? ajouta-t-il.

– Non, je n'y ai pas pensé, on est parti rapidement.

D'un mouvement souple, Kei attrapa son téléphone et envoya un SMS rapide à leur ami. Akaashi le laissa faire, et regarda les alentours, légèrement nerveux.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– Si, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude, répliqua le plus grand.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, juste que...

– Hey hey hey !

Le corps de Tsukki se figea subitement. Dans une lenteur exagérée, il se retourna pour faire face à Bokuto, et put apercevoir Kuroo juste derrière lui, sans aucune expression.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogea Bokuto sans détour.

– Ce que tout le monde fait dans un magasin : des courses, lâcha platement Kei.

Quelque peu désabusé, Koutarou reprit tout de même.

– Non, mais pourquoi des courses un samedi soir... ?

Le téléphone de Tsukishima sonna au même moment, il en profita pour se détourner des deux hommes. Ce fut Keiji qui répondit, cachant sa gêne.

– Kenma a oublié les boissons pour ce soir, donc nous sommes venus en prendre quelques-unes.

– Kenma ? répéta Kuroo.

Akaashi lui confirma dans un mouvement de tête.

– Ça tombe bien, je dois lui rapporter sa PSP ce soir.

– Donne là, on lui rendra, laissa échapper Kei, ice-tea et fanta, trois bouteilles devraient suffire, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Keiji.

Dans une rapide réflexion et une moue suspicieuse, Kuroo refusa.

Les trois garçons le regardèrent, surpris.

– Pourquoi ? Ce sera plus simple et ça évite le détour ! répliqua Bokuto dans une étincelle d'intelligence.

– On ira après.

– C'est idiot, raisonna le plus petit, autant nous là donner, ou venir avec nous jusque chez lui.

– On a les courses à ramener chez moi, objecta le noiraud.

– Oh, je sais !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Koutarou, prit d'une nouvelle idée de génie.

– Akaashi ramène les courses avec moi et toi tu rentres avec Tsukishima jusqu'à chez Kenma !

L'atmosphère se glaça soudainement, et là où Bokuto aurait dû comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, il n'en fit guère et alla même jusqu'à attraper le bras de son élève.

– Comme ça, pas de soucis ! Il montra les sachets dans sa main. De toute manière, c'est moi qui ai les courses, j'irai les payer, j'te les dois ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Aucun des deux autres ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'ils avaient déjà disparu entre les rayons, tels deux parents fuyant l'abandon de leurs enfants.

Les deux hommes restants se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Tsukki ne coupe le contact visuel et laissa son attention dérivée sur les boissons présentes.

– Ice-tea et fanta, c'est ça ?

La voix de Tetsurou sembla étrangement basse lorsqu'il demanda, cependant, Kei n'y prit pas garde et acquiesça silencieusement. Il tendit sa main vers le fanta, non loin. Un mouvement de recul. Leur bras venait de se frôler. Tsukishima s'éloigna.

– Je te fais peur ?

– Non, tu me dégoûtes juste.

La réplique le laissa pantois. Il ne reprit contenance que lorsqu'il vit son élève partir du rayon, trois bouteilles sous le bras. Il n'essaya pas de le héler, il savait pertinemment que l'autre ne daignerait même pas tourner la tête, et encore moins répondre.

Ses pieds se mirent en marche sans vraiment qu'il ait besoin de les commander. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi il suivait Kei. Absolument aucune. Kuroo aurait très bien pu accepter lorsqu'ils avaient proposé de ramener la console à son propriétaire, mais, intérieurement, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Tsukishima s'éloigner de lui. La pensée même de pouvoir à nouveau taquiner le garçon lui avait soufflé le cœur et prit possession de sa bouche, il avait alors répondu sans même pouvoir réfléchir.

Leurs deux amis devaient déjà être loin du magasin, Kei avait pu aller à la caisse sans être dérangé par quiconque, si on omettait le regard scrutateur collé à son dos. Il passa outre cette gêne et sortit retrouver l'humidité fraîche du mois de mars.

Quelques pas dans le silence, une main attrapa la sienne.

– Kei.

Il frissonna à l'entente de son prénom, encore plus quand il fut prononcé par cette voix grave. Une longue inspiration, le plus jeune se retourna.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pourquoi t'es pas venu mercredi ?

Tsukishima retira sa main plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et reprit sa marche.

– Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Un mensonge. Sans vraiment l'être tout de même. Ils le savaient tous les deux, sûrement. Le blond ne pouvait pas s'imaginer rester près de son moniteur trop longtemps, pas après ce qu'il ressentait, pas après ce qu'ils avaient failli faire, pas après ce qu'il pensait désormais.

– Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu alors ? demanda Kuroo en revenant à sa hauteur.

Un nouvel arrêt dans leur marche.

– Je n'y ai pas pensé, ça arrive d'oublier.

– Pas toi.

Lé réponse du tac au tac lui crispa la mâchoire.

– C'est vrai, t'as raison. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien réussir à oublier en ce moment. Enfin, tout ce qui te concerne pour être plus précis, cracha-t-il.

Sans un regard, il continua sa route. Ce genre de réaction était prévisible, malgré tout, Kuroo fut frappé en plein cœur.

* * *

 **SOUFFRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNCE/ZBAF/  
** **Sadique ? Qui ça ? :D Roh ça va, c'est gentillet làààà~ ! Y'a pire... *pense à une autre de ses fics* *fuit juste après*  
** **AHEM ! J'espère que ça vous plait tjrs autant ce que j'fais, ce qui se passe et que vous vous posez des questions sur ce qu'il va se passer :D J'attends toujours autant vos avis, envie, idée et ressentit, ça m'aide à continuer et à vouloir vous donnez du contenue !  
**

 **À la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeello o/**

 **Nouveau chapitre mais contrairement à d'habitude, j'aimerais dire quelques petites choses, soyons sérieux cette fois-ci ! _J'aimerais vraiment que vous lisiez et n'oubliez pas ce que je vais dire.  
_** – **Alors déjà, merci ! Beaucoup ! Enfin, j'suis pas encore à la fin de la fic, mais voilà, les gens... J'sais qu'une centaine de personnes me suit, et c'est omg quoi ! Génialissime pour rester dans le français !  
** _-bon j'ai pas cent personne qui me review, et j'en pleure, mais c'est une autre histoire, BANDE DE CHIEUR HEIN ! Vous pensez qu'on s'en fout tant qu'on nous lit, mais NON vous vous trompez en fait, j'adore et j'ai besoin d'avis sur ce que je fais, ce que l'on pense de mes écrits et de mes idées, mais bon, chacun fait comme il veut, j'vais pas non plus faire la manche, j'suis pas si pauvre/ZBAF/-_

– **ENSUITE, je pense que je peux vous dire un secret,** _-qui n'en ai plus un si j'le dis mais osef, ne jouons pas sur les mots. Même si j'adore ça. Mais c'est pas le moment. Enfin, si ça pourrait l'être mais/ZBAF/-_ **J'ai FINI d'écrire C&C, oui, il y aura 32 chapitres pour cette fiction. c'est sûr. -32 chapitres en tout, donc on est plus très loin de la fin :')- **

**MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS**

– **Je ne l'ai pas fini pour autant ! Enfin, on va se mettre d'accord sur une chose, elle est pas fini, y'a pleins de chose que j'ai pas vraiment dîtes ou seulement sous-entendu et l'univers peut être gravement amélioré/utilisé/developpé pour faire pleins de chose DONC j'ai des H.S à écrire... Oui, juste des H.S. Mdr, en vrai j'dis ça mais j'commence à bosser la semaine pro', j'aurai jamais le temps de les faire avant la fin qui arrive :D** _enfin, sauf si je m'y colle pdt 4 jours non stop, ce qui est improbable_ **:D du coup, même lorsque celle-là sera fini, j'aurai encore des H.S a publié dans la fic « C &C H.S », alors, jetez-y un coup d'œil même plus tard, mais on aura le temps d'en reparler, vous inquiétez pas ! **

**ENFIN BREF VOILA j'espère que vous avez tout suivi et tout compris :D  
** **Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

 **REVIEWS**

 _ **PasseParla** : Si le voyage c'est bien passé, c'est le principal ! En pleurer... Ouais, retrouver le confort de son chez soi, ça fait toujours du bien, j'comprends !  
_ _Héhéhéhé, tu vas savoir maintenant de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler quand ils sont tous les deux :P  
_ _Pour la fiction, elle contient 32 chapitres, que j'ai fini d'écrire, sache tout de même que j'ai pleins de H.S à faire, enfin, H.S sans l'être puisque j'compte approfondir certaines choses dans ces derniers alors... Techniquement ceci devait se finir début octobre au plus tard, les H.S par contre, j'en sais rien ! :D  
_ _Bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _ **Bastou** : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan BOUDE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS :'( Oui, c'est ce que tu es entrain de faire :D  
_ _Hum... court ? Non, je crois pas qu'il était plus court qu'un autre ?  
_ _Ahah, bah j'attendrais que t'es la foi aussi XD  
_ _OH GOSH NON ?! J'ai vraiment écrit ça encore ? Putain de mauvaise habitude, pourtant j'me relis... Enfin selon les trucs... Shit, j'irais revoir ça alors, merci de me l'avoir dit !  
_ _Héhéhé, merci, ça me fait plaisir que t'es lu un peu tout ce que j'faisais, ça me touche et ça me donne envie de continuer aussi ! :D j'espère faire plein de chose que t'aimera encore ! :D_

* * *

 _Samedi 11 mars – 18h36_

– Bokuto, peux-tu lâcher ma main s'il te plaît ?

Le susnommé se tourna vivement vers lui. D'un air un peu idiot, il regarda leurs doigts encore liées avant de le lâcher subitement, comme brûlée. Il balbutia une rapide excuse et reprit sa marche, suivi de son élève.

– Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda à nouveau Akaashi.

Les mains dans les poches cette fois-ci, Koutarou répondit.

– J'en sais rien. J'espère. En vrai, j'me dis que Kuroo doit pas être si con et devrait pouvoir gérer.

– Il nous a plus prouvé l'inverse qu'autre chose jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant.

– Raaah, j'le sais ça ! T'es pas obligé de me le rappeler !

Le plus jeune détourna les yeux. Il avait peur pour son ami et n'était vraiment pas certain que leur avoir forcé la main, ou plutôt « le destin » d'après Bokuto, ait été une bonne idée.

– Il t'en voudra pas, t'inquiètes ! lâcha son moniteur, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

– Laisse-moi émettre beaucoup plus de doute que toi. Tsukishima est quelqu'un de fier et de réservé, alors se mêler de sa vie et de ses choix n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose.

– Si Kenma nous a aidés, c'est que ce devait pas être si mauvais !

– Je n'en suis pas certain.

Keiji haussa les épaules comme seule réponse et changea de sujet.

– Nous arrivons bientôt ?

– Une centaine de mètres, tout au plus ! Mais c'est pas chez moi, c'est chez Kuroo hein !

– Tu as les clés au moins ?

– J'ai toujours un double, t'inquiètes ! Comme lui t'façon !

Un pincement au cœur : Jalousie. Malgré cette dernière qui le tirailler, il demanda de sa voix habituelle.

– Comment cela se fait-il que tu es un double des clés ?

– On se connaît depuis le collège. Enfin, d'puis la sixième quoi ! Et on sait jamais lâcher, meilleur ami depuis toujours, tu devines bien qu'on s'laisse nos clés alors. De toute façon, on est souvent fourré l'un chez l'autre en bon célibataire qu'on est, ria-t-il.

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter à cela. Du moins, autre chose que sa curiosité et sa jalousie le poussaient à dire.

– Et toi, t'as personne qu'est resté avec toi depuis le collège ? posa abruptement Bokuto.

– Non, jamais.

– Comment ça se fait ? s'exclama le moniteur, t'es plutôt cool, sympa et pas prise de tête !

Sous le coup des compliments, Keiji tourna la tête, les joues rosées. Il savait pertinemment que son professeur lui avait dit sans réfléchir, et sans vraiment y penser. Il ne savait pas du tout si cette spontanéité devait réellement le flatter ou non.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très sociable alors je ne vais pas vers les gens.

– Vraiment ? lâcha le second garçon, étonné.

Il acquiesça en silence, ne sachant quoi rajouter à cela.

– Je savais que t'étais pas très causant, mais pas à ce point... et alors, tous tes potes avec qui tu traînes en ce moment viennent tous du lycée ?

– Principalement oui.

– Quoi que, maintenant qu'j'y pense, y'a que Kuroo qu'est resté véritablement...

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un immeuble en assez bon état, malgré quelques noirceurs et autres écrits délavés avec la pluie. D'un mouvement rapide, presque automatique, Bokuto tapa un code et poussa la porte sans attendre. La lumière du hall s'alluma après quelques pas de leur part.

– T'as de la chance, l'ascenseur remarche depuis trois jours !

– Problème mécanique ?

– Sûrement... Y'avait rien de noté, juste qu'il était en panne pour quelques jours, mais bon, il a de la chance encore, dans mon immeuble, on devrait plutôt écrire quand il marche.

– Il est si souvent que ça en panne ?

– Assez, enfin, je suppose, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un le prendre, j'étais tellement choqué que j'ai demandé depuis quand y'avait un ascenseur ici, j'l'avais totalement oublié... !

Akaashi hésita. Devait-il lui dire que ça ne lui paraissait pas si étonnant de sa part d'oublier un ascenseur, et ce, en moins de deux jours ? Ou devait-il acquiescer simplement ? Il opta pour une troisième option, celle de vérifier sa première hypothèse.

– Et... Cela faisait combien de temps que l'ascenseur ne marchait plus ?

– J'en sais rien, les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent et ils s'y engouffrèrent. J'dirais plus de six mois facile ?

– C'est étonnant qu'il n'est rien fait pour le réparer avant.

– Pas tant que ça, le concierge fait que changer, puis le dernier qu'on a eut se barrer tous les deux jours !

– Ça n'a pas l'air très fiable, là où tu vis, lâcha Keiji dans une grimace.

L'autre eut un bref rire.

– Si, enfin, on est tranquille, c'est même mieux garder qu'ici, y'a un portail avec digicode et un parking fermé, mais j'sais pas pourquoi, on a que des concierges étranges. Y'a plein de rumeurs qui sont nées à cause de ça d'ailleurs.

Les portes se rouvrirent, ils étaient aux cinquièmes étages. Koutarou sortit ses clés et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte.

– Des rumeurs ? De quel genre ? ne put s'empêcher d'interroger le plus jeune.

– Du genre... il se tourna vers lui, l'air secret. Avec des fantômes.

Il reporta son attention sur la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant derrière lui son élève avec son air dubitatif. Il s'empressa de suivre son aîné, un minimum respectueux, ou trop bien éduqué, il laissa échapper un « pardon pour le dérangement. » avant de se glisser dans l'appartement et de refermer derrière lui.

– Comment il peut y avoir des rumeurs avec des fantômes, pour le concierge ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant Bokuto dans la cuisine.

Il déposa les sacs de courses qu'il avait récupérées en sortant du magasin et attendit patiemment que son hôte daigne sortir la tête de son placard.

– Il paraît qu'un des concierges, avant que j'arrive, y'a longtemps, genre une vingtaine d'années, c'est suicidé après que sa femme l'ait quitté.

Quelque peu incrédule, Akaashi eut du mal à le croire.

– Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi ?

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? répliqua-t-il en farfouillant dans les sachets restants.

Il ne préféra pas noter que Bokuto n'avait aucune hésitation dans le rangement de ses courses, prouvant ainsi qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'appartement.

– Je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être envie de me faire peur ?

Koutarou s'arrêta dans son geste.

– Tu flippes ?

– Pas spécialement.

Un nouveau rire, pas spécialement moqueur, cependant, il tira tout de même une grimace à Keiji. Bokuto l'attrapa par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de récupérer quelques produits ménagers neufs sur le comptoir.

– Alors y'a pas de soucis ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

L'élève le regarda s'éloigner, sans rien dire. Son portable vibra au même instant, comme tiré d'un rêve par une sonnerie strident, il ramena toutes ses pensées au sujet de son ami et de ses soucis, brutalement. D'un geste hâtif, il déverrouilla le cellulaire et ouvrit le message de Kenma.

– Un problème ?

La voix de Bokuto le ramena brusquement dans la réalité.

– Je... C'est Tsukishima. Et Kuroo peut-être ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix se transmit à l'homme présent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'approcha à grands pas du plus jeune.

– Il dit quoi ? reprit-il.

– Que Tsukishima est revenu chez lui avec les bouteilles, et qu'il ne reste pas dormir. Et qu'il n'a pas l'air content. Pas du tout même.

– Merde.

L'injure ne toucha même pas Akaashi.

– Je ferai bien d'y retourner, je vais peut-être réussir à savoir ce qu'il a et le calmer, lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

– J'viens avec toi !

– Non, si Kuroo revient, il va avoir besoin de toi.

L'existence de son meilleur ami le calma un peu.

– Ok, mais fais gaffe à toi, j'aime pas savoir les gens seuls à c't'heure là.

Keiji n'eut même pas l'envie de sourire devant tant de gentillesse et de prévenance. Il dépassa rapidement son moniteur et s'élança dans le couloir. Malheureusement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la poignée.

Cette dernière se fracassa contre le mur. Il recula dans un bond. Le nouvel arrivant le jugea de la tête au pied et serra les dents.

– Quand on est un minimum éduqué, on se mêle pas des affaires des autres, tonna Kuroo.

– Laisse-le tranquille ! Si t'étais foutu de t'occuper de tes affaires comme il faut et de ta vie, on aurait pas fait ça.

– Donc j'ai raison, en plus de Kenma et toi, il est dans le coup.

Un claquement de langue de la part de Bokuto, il se frotta la nuque.

– Akaashi, tu ferais bien de partir, comme t'as dis.

Dans un hochement de tête, il accepta et se faufila jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'appartement. L'atmosphère était devenue électrique dès le moment où le propriétaire était arrivé, et il n'avait pas envie d'assister à une de leur dispute. Et ce, malgré la peur qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Il essaya de faire taire cette dernière en descendant les escaliers, plus rapide d'après lui et plus pratique pour se concentrer sur quelque chose, bien que ce fut un échec cuisant. Le pauvre adolescent n'avait qu'une image en tête celle de Bokuto, énervé.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ! La guerre se prépare, les enfants... Non je déconne, ok. J'espère que vous avez pris le temps de lire mon pavé plus haut -sérieux, si vous l'avez pas fait, faites-le please :')- et comme toujours, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez, de comment ça va tourner, vos avis et envie !**

 **À la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello mes p'tits loups, je suis là, fidèle au poste ! J'ai peu de chose à dire, ou trop, j'en sais rien, l'intro' sera donc courte, et longue ? mais **j'aimerais que vous lisiez attentivement**.

À vrai dire **j'aimerais vous parlez en tant qu'auteur mais aussi** **pour toute la communauté des auteurs de** à un certain sujet : celui des **reviews** , ok, je sais, j'ai déjà fait mon coup de gueule la semaine passé, et relire ça c'est relou, mais moi, j'suis l'une des privilégiée du fandom de HQ je pense, je suis la première à avoir atteint les 100 reviews - _du moins pour cette fic mais ça m'empêchera pas de me plaindre_ \- Pourtant, tout le monde **n'** est **pas** dans _**mon**_ _ **cas**_ et beaucoup de ceux qui écrivent en **méritent** tout autant que moi, _**on pense jamais assez**_ aux auteurs, vous-même vous devez vous dire à mon propos : « _oh, c'est bon, elle a déjà écrit la suite, et puis même sans en laisser, elle poste quand même, donc on s'en fou, pourquoi on donnerait notre avis ?_ » … Bon, **c'est con comme idée** , sachez-le, et on y croit jamais avant d'écrire, et pourtant, **on en a putain de besoin** , vous pensez que tout va bien, mais on est comme vous - _avec un chouille de connerie en plus, p-e?_ \- on a aussi des soucis, des ennuies à gérer, du stress et une vie...

Par ailleurs, je commence à travailler aujourd'hui et j'vais certainement pas avoir la foi d'écrire le soir, pas si j'ai rien en retour, mais quand j'vois les encouragements que j'ai, les demandes etc, bah j'suis obligé de me dire « _des gens attendent pour ça, ils veulent savoir, pousse-toi un peu et bosse._ » on s'anime et on veut vous faire plaisir ! Ok, on écrit pour nous au début, mais après, on écrit aussi pour être lu, sinon, on posterait pas, alors nous encourager dans cette voie, c'est la meilleure chose à faire avec **une review** , même si elle comporte que quelques mots ou qu'elle fait 15K **, on veut juste savoir que vous êtes là** , on veut savoir si on fait pas des choses inutilement, si on intéresse les gens ou si on vous fait fuir, au contraire...

ENFIN BREF, j'ai plus de note et de réponse au review que de chapitre, **mais voilà, je veux que vous preniez ça en compte, et pas que pour moi, quand vous lisez une fic, n'importe laquelle, et qu'elle vous plaît,** **dîtes-le.**

Si j'ai pu finir C&C aujourd'hui - _enfin, fini, mdr, non, j'ai encore mes H.S à écrire_ -, c'est grâce à mes reviews, et la plupart des fics non-fini, c'est par _**manque**_ de motivation et parce qu'on a pas l'impression d'être intéressant, alors si vous voulez les voir se terminer, aidez-nous en nous faisant chier et en nous donnant vos avis, **n'hésitez pas.**

 **REVIEWS**

 _ **Pal** : Mais non, t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas grave, y'a pire XD (mais oui, je confirme pour les systèmes fermés c'est relou :'))  
_ _Tout... d'une traite ? omfg ! XD anwh, depuis 4 semaines... ! Effectivement, oui, y'aura une fin, j'la trouve grave bateau mais osef XD Des bonus, oui ! Mais faut que je les écrive omg... :') Argh, en plus j'ai commencé à taffer ajd :') -mais oui, une fin c'est cool, je déteste ne pas finir ce que je commence XD-  
_ _Je vais t'avouer une chose... Le délire des ascenseurs... n'était absolument pas prévu. Et encore moins celui du concierge ! Mais Bokuto avait envie de faire chier, je suppose ? XD Akaashi n'est pas à l'aise avec ses histoires, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ait peur non plus ! :D (il est so cute quand il est jaloux!)  
_ _Pour la dispute, ton vœux va être exaucé ajd ! AHAHA ! 8D  
_ _DaiSua hein... Il va se finir, t'inquiètes pas. Assez rapidement mais bon, j'vais pouvoir expliciter les choses dans les H.S, donc osef :') -non osef pas mais aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, j'ai trop mal géré cette fic (pour ma défense, c'est ma première ! #ExcuseNulle- mais en vérité... ARGH j'suis comme une p'tite folle devant mon écran en voyant tes compliments ! -faut que j'arrête de taper comme un phoque à chaque fois quand j'en lis, j'ai l'air stupide derrière mon écran :')- (mais c'est coooooooool les smileys étoiles !)  
_ _Merci à toi, j'espère que tu suivras jusqu'à la fin ! Encore MERCI !_

 _ **Idunn :**_ _Pourquoi je me stop la ? Tu l'as dis parce que je suis_ **SADIQUE.** _Non, par contre, je refuse que tu meurs ! D: comme je le dis souvent, je préfère vous voir souffrir plutôt que mourir D:  
_ _Bof, t'excuse pas, au moins, t'en as laissé une et tu me donnes envie de m'y mettre à fond pour mes H.S alors, c'est déjà ça ! :D Oh, des champs de fleurs ?! T'en as près de chez toi ? Tu m'invites ? Moi aussi j'veux y courir nue dedans ! 8D -l'impatience n'est pas le pire défaut, ça va~-  
_ _Putain, t'es qlqun de bien ! Y'a souvent des gens qui vont pas lire s'ils aiment pas le pairing, c'est ultra frustraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant de oooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuf quand t'écris sur une rarepair ou juste un truc inhabituel :') (cuicui rossignol, tu viens de me tuer X'D) hum, oui pour ce qui est de Tsukishima et de Kuroo, ça me fait rire pck les gens à qui je parle, soit ils les aiment, soit ils les détestent, mis à part moi, j'connais pas d'entre deux XD Mais bon, j'suis contente, j'arrive à te les faire apprécier, tout n'est pas perdu ! o/  
_ _Moi aussi j't'adore beaucoup, BokuAka, le best couple ever semble-t-il XD DaiSuga', argh, faut que j'fasse aussi cette fic sur eux... faut que j'fasse trop de chose kill me. :'( Oikawa, j'le vois tellement comme une victime XD de sa connerie et des autres en fait XD (arrête, pauvre Iwa quand même omg XD)  
_ _Argh, on est plus qu'à 8 chapitres de la fin :') Mais non, il est pas court ! Enfin, ils font tous à peu près la même taille ! j'essaie de faire 2K environ pour chaque ! Mais ne meurs paaaaaaaaaas :( j'imagine tellement dans un hopital de ff, pour se sevrer on devrait arrêter de lire et on serait bloqué devant une télé ou un mur blanc XD -oui, ceci est étrange-  
_ _T'aimes ça ? Srx ? Des commentaires constructifs j'suis incapable d'en faire, il me faut des heures pour les écrire, quand j'review qlq chose c'est tjrs en mode ballec' avec les émotions qui passent d'abord XD mais j'ai hâte de voir comment tu t'y prends et ce que ça va donner, argumentativement parlant :') Euphooriiiiiiiiiie, j'adore l'euphorie tout autant que je la déteste ! Pck une fois qu'elle est partie, on se sent très vide :(  
_ _ENFIN, voilà, d'autres fics vont pointer le bout de leur nez et j'suis sûre que d'autres O.S aussi, donc t'auras de quoi patienter voyons ! ;)  
_ _« camper devant l'écran » XD vas-y, plante ta tente, prépare le café et active le barbecue XD *toussote* enfin, non Tsukki n'est pas si méchant...:D Oh, je pense que les problèmes vont commencer à se résoudre d'ici qlq temps voyons ! :D  
_ _Brefouille, merci d'avoir fait l'effort de me dire ce que tu voulais, j'vais vraiment me mettre à bosser tout de suite -enfin, au moment où j'te réponds ! XD- à bientôt~ ! o/_

 _ **Bastou :** Oui, enfiiiiiin o/  
_ _Argh, et la fin arrive et tu cries, « Kuroooooooo bébé je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime » (ouais, non, y'a que moi qui fait ça... ? XD)  
_ _Omg, mais tu vas faire comment ? :') (perso', premier jour, ajd, j'ai peur) mais j'espère que t'as eu le temps de finir, depuis la semaine dernière, quand même, non ? D:Oï la T.S mais quelle idée... cette filière a été une horreur pour moi XD J'te souhaite bien du courage ! Encore merci à toi de me lire et j'espère te donner le smile pour la journée !_

 _ **PasseParla :** Faut bien que ça se finisse un jour ! D: c'pas trop court, puis y'aura des H.S (quand j'aurai le courage de les écrire aussi omg) oui, 'fin sans te mentir, je crois que j'ai un léger ral le bol de cette fic, j'suis deçu depuis février dernier quand même, ça commence à être long XD m'enfin, fallait bien que ça se finisse, pour autant, j'vais pas arrêter d'écrire, j'ai L'hiver qui continue -et qui va durer un bout de temps aussi :')- et j'ai aussi d'autres projets que je compte mener à bien !  
_ _Oui, pour la s3, elle reprends début octobre, j'ai entendu parler du 7, mais j'suis pas sûre, par contre pour les épisodes, il me semblait que c'était 12 :/ et puis, la s3 consistera à raconter le match contre Shiratorizawa omg, ça va envoyer du pâté je sens :O  
_ _Ouais, j'suis méchante pour Akaashi et Bokuto, j'fais croire des choses et en fait, non... X'D à l'espoir que vous avez, il est beau 8D (#sadisme)  
_ _32 chapitres, c'est déjà bien ! XD_

 **FIN DES REVIEWS**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 11 mars – 19h10**_

Akaashi venait à peine de passer la porte de l'appartement que Kuroo la claqua d'un coup de pied.

– Alors ça c'est _si_ mal passé que ça ?

– Fais pas le con, Bokuto. T'avais tout prévu avec Kenma, et même Akaashi j'suppose ! cracha-t-il.

– Presque ouais, j'pensais pas que t'allais te faire envoyé promener et j'me suis dis que dans le pire des cas, tu redescendrais peut-être sur terre.

– Redescendrais sur terre ? J'y suis déjà ! s'exclama Tetsurou.

– Vachement, la preuve ces derniers temps ! Tu fumes, tu bois et bordel t'as essayé de coucher avec un élève ! Il baissa sa voix et ajouta, amèrement, enfin, ça, j'suis sûre que tu l'as déjà fait avec d'autres.

Kuroo claqua la langue, mécontent.

– Elles ne l'étaient plus depuis un moment, se défendit-il.

– Sympa pour la réputation de l'auto-école.

Son ami ria.

– Tu dis ça alors que t'es à fond sur ton propre élève ! C'est un peu du foutage de gueule, non ? s'exclama-t-il

– C'est pas la même chose ! Et qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir si je suis à fond sur mon élève ? Je sais même pas duquel tu parles !

– Pourtant, t'as bel et bien pensé à l'un d'eux quand j'ai dit ça, preuve que j'ai raison !

L'air victorieux et hautain, il passa devant Bokuto sans faire preuve d'un quelconque égard envers lui. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas juste après, se retrouvant ainsi dans le salon tous les deux.

– Bro', tu peux au moins m'écouter deux secondes sans t'énerver ?

– Avec ce que tu viens de faire ce soir ? Non, j'crois pas.

– Arrête ta mauvaise foi, tu le sais bien que tu fais qu'des conneries en ce moment !

– Ouais, et ?

La riposte le laissa quelques minutes pantois, cependant, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Kuroo avoir le dessus ce soir.

– Et c'est la merde ! Tu te confies même plus à moi que j'en viens à monter des plans à la con !

– Je t'avoue que j'pensais pas que tu ferais ça.

– Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser continuer à te déglinguer comme ça ? Tu t'es même remis à prendre de la beuh ! Me dis pas non, j'ai très bien senti l'odeur dans ton paquet de roulés et c'était pas du tabac.

Les mains dans les poches, Tetsurou se détourna de lui et alluma une cigarette. C'était sans compter Bokuto qui lui retira de la bouche en un mouvement rapide.

– Mec, t'as vu des morts pour en arriver là ou quoi ? lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

Les yeux remplis de colère et un rictus déformant ses traits, Kuroo répondit dans une provocation.

– Tu crois pas si bien dire.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Ce que ça veut dire.

– Putain, arrête et explique-toi ! C'que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets, pire que la Diva !

– Oikawa a rien à foutre dans c'te conversation...

Bokuto le savait, son ami ne cherchait qu'à l'énerver, comme à chaque fois que lui-même était en position délicate et qu'il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

Koutarou serra les dents pendant de longues secondes, toisant l'autre du regard qui le lui rendait bien. Après être certain de ne pas en coller une à ce dernier, il le prit rapidement par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos et Kuroo se débattit, à cause de cela, il finit par avoir les bras entravés sous les jambes de son ami. Ami qui se tenait à califourchon sur lui, bien décidé à en découdre.

– Bien, maintenant que j'ai les deux mains de libre et pas toi, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

– C'est assez ambigu comme position, tu trouves pas ?

– Sérieux, mec ? Y'a toujours eu de l'ambiguïté entre nous, alors ta remarque, tu te la gardes.

– Et je me l'enfonce pas dans le cul ? Tiens, t'es devenu poli.

Une inspiration, une expiration. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne tombe pas dans le jeu de Kuroo s'il voulait en tirer quoi que ce soit. Surtout, rester calme. C'était sa seule et unique option. Il le savait et Tetsurou aussi, c'est pour cela qui le provoquer. Il était impossible au noiraud de se défaire de l'emprise de fer sous laquelle il était. Certes, il n'avait pas grand-chose à envier aux hommes en général, il avait sa propre musculature et il en assez fier. Cela n'empêchait pas Bokuto d'en avoir plus que lui et ce n'était certainement pas de la « gonflette » comme certains aimaient le penser.

– Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

La voix de Koutarou résonna dans la pièce vide de tout bruit.

– Quand ?

– Pour que tu te plonges dans tes conneries.

 _Pour ne pas dire, replonge,_ ajouta sa conscience sans qu'il ne le veuille.

– J'sais pas, des trucs et des trucs qui, accumulés, finissent par péter, j'suppose.

Il commençait enfin à s'ouvrir, pour peu, Bokuto aurait soupiré de soulagement. La guerre était pourtant loin d'être finie, alors il se retint. Le plus dur restait à venir et Kuroo ne le regardait même pas en face.

– Et tu vas me dire c'est quoi les trucs ?

– On s'en fou, non ?

Comment faisait-il pour retenir ses coups et éviter ainsi une douloureuse rencontre entre sa main et la joue de son ami. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux, et le malaise qu'il vit dans les orbes noirs ne lui plut absolument pas.

– Tu sais bien que non, balance maintenant, j'en ai marre et tu le sais. Mais je lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Kuroo soupira. Il le savait, il avait toutefois espéré que son ami le laisserait tranquille, mais c'était désormais peine perdue.

– Ma mère.

Court silence.

– Eh bien, elle a eu quoi ta mère ? reprit Bokuto.

– Un accident. Et vu que mon père est mort et que mes grands-parents habitent loin, y'a personne pour s'occuper d'elle.

– Attends, Bro', t'es en train de me dire que t'as mère a eut un accident, assez important pour pas être capable de s'occuper d'elle-même ? Et tu m'l'as pas dit ? Même pas quand c'était ? Ça date de quand ?

Nouveau soupir de la part de Kuroo.

– Y'a... trois semaines j'crois, tout au plus.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?

– On sait pas trop. Y'a une amie à elle qui devait la voir, elle répondait pas à l'interphone alors elle a pris le double des clés et elle est rentrée. Puis, elle a retrouvé ma mère en bas des escaliers, inconsciente. On sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a tout de suite appelé les secours. Elle m'a contacté peu après et les médecins m'ont expliqué qu'elle était mal tombée, qu'elle souffrait de traumatisme crânien et qu'elle était dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée.

– Elle s'est toujours pas réveillée ?

– Si, y'a quelques jours, mais elle a oublié une partie de ses souvenirs. Mes grands-parents sont descendus et vont souvent la voir, j'essaie d'y passer aussi en semaine de temps en temps.

– Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

– J'en sais rien ? Avec ça, tous les papiers à faire, Kenma qui s'éloigne et le notaire qui m'a cassé les couilles pour les testaments, j'en avais rien à foutre ?

– Kenma s'éloigne ?

Il laissa son attention dérivée jusqu'à la fenêtre, à sa gauche.

– Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma famille, j'me suis un peu tournée vers lui. De toute manière, sa mère l'avait mis au courant puisque c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps de la mienne. Mais... Je sais pas. Je crois que j'l'aimais un peu trop. Et pas comme le frère que j'aurai dû. Le voir partir vers... vers quelqu'un d'autre et le voir s'épanouir ça me fait flipper aussi. J'crois que j'ai un peu peur qu'il m'abandonne. C'est con. Et pour arrêter de penser à ça, tu me connais, j'ai commencé à sortir et à ramener des filles et des mecs de temps en temps.

En voyant le regard dépréciateur de Bokuto, il reprit bien vite :

– Y'en a pas eu tant que ça ! Moins de cinq.

– C'est déjà énorme, surtout que c'est devenu tes plans cul quotidiens !

– On dirait un amant jaloux, ria-t-il amèrement.

Koutarou haussa les épaules, il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait penser Kurro à ce sujet-là. Il se mit debout et le releva avec lui.

– Au moins, tu vas arrêté tes conneries maintenant, on va commander pizza, j'ai pas envie de cuisiner et... j'aimerais bien savoir ce que t'as dis à Tsukishima et ce qu'il t'a répondu.

– Pas grand-chose.

– Mec, avec tous les messages que vous vous êtes échangés, tu vas pas me faire croire que pour lui, t'en pinces pas réellement.

Tetsurou se gratta la nuque, gêné.

– J'en sais rien. Comme je te l'ai dis, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kenma et le bordel que j'ai en tête, je sais pas.

– C'est pas ta tête qui faut questionner, mais ton cœur.

– Je rêve ou tu deviens philosophe ? lança sarcastiquement le noiraud.

– Je t'emmerde !

– Je rêve, je me disais bien aussi...

Il se prit une tape dans le dos, sorte de vengeance qui le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

– Balance pour Tsukishima !

– J'en sais rien, j'te dis !

– Mais si, j'suis sûre que tu le sais !

– De toute manière, j'ai trop fais le con pour réussir à lui faire comprendre que j'suis désolé.

– Ça, c'est sûr que t'as fait le con...

– Merci, Bro'.

– Mais si t'es sincère, il devrait le savoir ! ajouta Bokuto, certain de lui.

– Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

– Je le sais, c'est tout ?

– Akaashi et Kenma t'en ont parlé ? soupçonna-t-il.

– Non, du tout. Je sais pas, j'me dis juste ça comme une intuition.

– T'as parlé à Tsukishima alors ! s'exclama Kuroo.

– Mais non, arrête de voir le mal partout !

Pas convaincu pour un sou, Tetsurou alla chercher le téléphone pour commander, histoire de couper un peu la conversation qui le tourmentait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumer.

– Hey, le téléphone a essayé de te bouffer l'oreille pour que t'es l'air aussi mal ?

– Bro', j'suis désolé, t'aurais le numéro d'Akaashi ? J'viens de me rappeler un truc.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

– C'est quoi ?

– Euh... Tu te souviens, il a eu des heures de conduite avec moi samedi.

– Ouais... ?

– Bah j'en ai parlé à Sugawara juste après et, on a décidé d'un truc ensemble. Sauf que j'ai totalement zappé de lui dire. Quoi que toi, ça devrait t'arranger.

Le calme reprit ses droits dans le petit appartement. Malgré cela, inquiet et dans l'incompréhension, Bokuto se demanda quand son cœur finirait par exploser avec toutes les peurs que lui faisait subir son entourage.

– Mec, t'as oublié de lui dire quoi ? balbutia-t-il enfin.

– T'inquiètes, c'est rien de grave, faudrait juste que ce soit toi qui lui annonce. J'suis pas sûre que lui, ça lui fasse plaisir au vu de votre promesse.

Dans un air idiot, il ne put que prononcer un « hein ? » des plus bêtement.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez lu mon pavé_ ! Si non, allez le faire, c'est  ULTRA important, pour moi et pour les auteurs de , je veux vraiment que le message passe ! Si vous avez des demandes ou autres par rapport au sujet que j'aborde, vous pouvez aussi m'envoyez un MP et si vous n'avez pas de compte, vous pouvez me poser vos questions en review, j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre ! **

**A la prochaine,  
** **Cia !**


	27. Chapter 27

**YOUHOU GUYS, ahem, j'suis en retard, sorry, j'avais zappé qu'on était jeudi -non, c'pas vrai, j'savais qu'on était jeudi, mais j'avais zappé de posté -oui, ceci est mal, mais heureusement j'ai un ami formidable qui sert également de post-it à mes côtés, si c'est pas génial ? :D-**

 **BREF, mes déboires j'en parlerai un jour, si vous voulez, en attendant, bonne lecture !**

 **REVIEWS**

 _ **Idunn** : J'ai ris rien qu'à la première première phrase, merci XD parler intelligemment, hum... *remonte ses lunettes* …./ZBAF/  
_ _Je suis ravie de te donner de la joie toute simple, comme tu dis :D Je répète donc encore une fois que tu es quelqu'un de bien, si tu ne juges pas sans connaître, que le monde prenne exemple sur toi omg :')  
_ _Wtf ? Chier dans la colle ? C'est quoi que ça veut dire ça ? XD omfg, j't'ai fait surkiffé le KuroTsukki ? :O nice, ça, j'me love ! Mais... j'préfère le OiKuroo, donc va lire « L'hiver de leur vie » et rendre dans ma secte du OiKuroo MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA/ZBAF/ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON NE MEURS PAS :'( Mais... mais faut pas être lâche et avoir peur pour les reviews, j'vous jure on peut pas mordre :'( juste se plaindre :'(  
_ _Kuroo : M.D.R ! cette expression, je l'avais plus entendu depuis l'école primaire X'D mais comprends le, le pauvre, il est fragile mon bébé, lui veut pas tant de mal, il est tout doux et gentil, il était juste perdu et tout, sweet heart, pourquoi tu veux tant de violence ? :'(  
_ _Bokuto : Comment tu fais des différences entre Bokuto et Kuroo, omg, la discrimination XD mais j'comprends que tu veuilles lui faire des câlins tout le temps, moi aussi, il est tellement cute, j'ai même un porte-clé attacher à mes clés de voiture, je le vois tous les jours avec Akaashi, attaché à mon rétro avec totoro, du coup, j'suis tjrs en mode fan-girl à chaque fois que je prends ma voiture X'D -je suis débile, oui, pardon/ZBAF- mais c'est cramé, oui, je sais ! XD  
_ _Qui sait, s'il sera stressé XD Bokuto est imprevisible, donc, tu peux être très étonné de la suite B)  
_ _Mdr, j'vais t'avouer un truc, j'viens tout juste de te répondre, j'étais tellement out que j'avais zappé qu'on était jeudi et que j'devais posté omg, heureusement que j'ai un ami qui me sert de post-it XD -love à toi si tu lis ça/ZBAF/-  
_ _Mais merci, t'es just awesome et magique, on le dit jamais aux gens alors je le fais, et franchement, j'vais vraiment bossé à donf ce w-e pour mes fics -enfin, l'hiver et mes H.S juste pour vous -gens qui m'donne tant de courage et tant de volonté- MERCI !_

 _ **Cute-Hinata** : HEY HEY HEY AKAAAAAASHI ! Ah non, c'est Hinata 8D /ZBAF/  
_ _Critique d'un enfant de CP ? Au moins, t'as l'idée de faire des critiques, perso' mes reviews c'est en mode yolo et totalement en bordel, j'plaindrais presque les gens qui les reçoivent si j'savais que ça fait pas plaisir omg, j'suis complètement hystérique qd j'en laisse généralement XD *se pend*  
_ _Mon pavé, il a fait des merveilles, je suis heureuse :D : *tend une serviette pour t'essuyer* … (j'réponds après une journée de taf, j'suis fatiguée, m'en veux pas, stp :'( j'suis drole d'habitude, j'te jure :'( -faux mais osef-)  
_ _Depuis le début ?! D: Aller, j'ai gardé mes lecteurs jusqu'au c25 au moins ! B) #BG -tjrs plus constructif que ma réponse, ton avis, pour le moment hein, donc je ne dirais rien-  
_ _Alors pour l'écriture qui va mieux, je pense qu'avec ce que j'ai écris entre temps, les premiers chap' qui date tt de même de février 2016 et les derniers fait en aout 2016, yep', j'ai dû faire des progrès, mais j'ai du mal à les voir moi-même, alors merci, tu me rassures sur ce point !:D Ce doit pas être flagrant mais si tu le penses, c'est déjà ça ! :D  
_ _Pour ce qui est de la complexiter, hum... J'trouve pas, d'ailleurs j'veux faire deux autres projets -enfin, déjà un, mais j'ai décidé d'un second omg, j'dois d'abord finir « L'hiver » avant mais j'veux bosser dessus mais j'ai pas le courage d'écrire en plus l'année à repris et tout, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, ça me soule/ZBAF/ ok, j'arrête de me plaindre, sorry XD- mais oui, j'adore faire du suspens à la fin, mais j'vais te dire un secret -qui n'en ai plus un si d'autres gens lisent ma réponse mais osef- à vrai dire, j'ai commencé à faire du suspens et m'arrêter à la fin des chap's au moment bien pénible, pck j'avais pas assez de réponse à mon goût et j'étais graaaaaave frustrée qu'on me dise pas si c'était bien ou pas, etc. Du coup, bah j'ai décidé de frustrer les gens autant que moi. Voilà. Donc mes fins, c'est juste pour vous faire chier pck j'étais pas contente, à la base XD -ouais, j'suis grave chiante au fait XD-  
_ _Ahaha, pour les perso' et leur histoire, j'compte faire pareil pour mes ff suivantes, je pense, pck juste 2 perso', c'est... pas assez. (enfin, je trouve, puisque j'vois avec l'hiver, omg j'ai du mal à me canaliser et tout XD) mais j'vois que ça marche bien, donc j'suis contente ! Et ça me complaît dans l'idée que c'est ce qui attire le plus le lecteur et le maintiens sur la ff ! :D  
_ _En inconnue totale... tkt pas, j'mange pas et y'a rien qui t'empêche d'en mettre d'autres si t'as des questions ou juste pour dire que t'aimes ça, voyons ! XD Eh tkt pas, sur le fandom HQ, les auteurs mordent pas ;)  
_ _En tout cas, merci à toi d'avoir vaincu ta timidité, ça fait du bien de voir ça et puis ça a du te dmder un effort sur toi-même, héhéhé, j'espère que t'as pas trop stressé en attendant de voir la réponse XD (en plus, j'ai dis bien des conneries, omg, soit pas déçu stp... :'() ENFIN BREF MERCI et à bientôt ! ont o/_

 _ **Guest** : Héhéhéhéhé, j'espère que tu t'es sentie visée et que tu as réellement décidé de changer quelques petites choses :D Pck ceci est mon but, que les gens se rendent compte de la valeur de leur avis, plus sérieusement, j'ai des idées de fics dans le même genre que C&C vu que ça marche af et pour les mener à bien, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui plait ou non, les défauts des chapitres, les choses qui nous ont touché ou non, les couples préférés et les soucis, etc ! x)  
_ _T'y penses jamais à la fin ? Malgré mes p'tites outro' où je pleure et où je suis triste... ? :'( *se pend*  
_ _t'inquiète, si tu sais pas quoi marquer, moi j'sais quoi répondre :D (sous-entendu : des conneries et des questions/ZBAF/)  
_ _BokuAka, trop d'amour incompris et de conneries dans ce couple XD  
_ _Merci pour l'écriture ! :D oh pour les fautes, si tu t'en souviens, n'hésite pas à me les dire, bien qu'il faut que j'aille à nouveau jeter un œil ! *jette son œil au loin* … /ZBAF/  
_ _Alors, y'a que 32 chap', mtn, plus que 5 chap' avant la fin donc... On va revoir Suga' et Dai' mais de nouvelles péripéties... Nah, pas prévu pour la fic mais dans les H.S j'approfondirais la relation qu'il y a eu pdt les temps d'absences que j'ai passé sous silence etc x)  
_ _Sinon, merci à toi d'avoir review alors que t'as pas l'habitude, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que je dis ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd (ceci était le proverbe de mamie, au revoir/ZBAF/) et j'espère que le chapitre et la fin te plaira, à bientôt ! :D_

 _ **Pal** : Aller, j'te fais sa de suite ! *tends sa carte déjà pointé pour la semaine passée*  
_ _(si tes parents savaient ça, ils m'aimeraient pas, mais j'suis qd même fière de moi ! 8D mais naaaaaaaaan, c'pas du mal D: je fais que des choses bien, voyons 8D) Merci, la chance, j'en ai tjrs besoin omg XD  
_ _(dis pas ça, tu en attends trop de la fin, alors que non, tu ne dois pas en attendre bcp XD)  
_ _Mdr, merci ! Enfin, j'dis première fic mais j'sais plus laquelle j'ai commencé entre celle-là et L'hiver... j'crois que j'ai testé les deux en même temps, malgré une pause pour l'autre :')  
_ _OUI LE CHAPITRE VOYONS ! Oh, t'as eu l'idée de lire les 25 autres/ZBAF/ -bdm-  
_ _Oui, j'aime bien faire interagir Bokuto et Kuroo ensemble, même si ça part tjrs en couille entre eux et que je ne contrôle rien, mais c'est pas grave, j'suis déjà fêlée, alors dire que j'contrôle pas mes perso' dans mes FF, ça confirmera juste l'idée que j'suis folle :D  
_ _J'ai conscience d'être quoi ? Sadi-quoi ? 8D J'vois pas du tout de quoi ça s'agit 8D OH OUI DE LA CRUAUTE PARTOUT ET TOUT LE TEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMPS/ZBAF/  
_ _Voyons, est-ce que tu penses Bokuto idiot à ce point, ou non ? :D Kuroo est au courant depuis un bout de temps pck Bokuto ne sait pas se taire, m'enfin, tout ira bien :D  
_ _Alors oui, si t'es nouveau/velle, sache que pour nous c'est ultra important, même si la plupart le pense pas et j'suis heureuse de voir que tu es décidé ça ! Merci à toi et à la semaine pro' ! :D_

 _ **PasseParla** : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je peux faire ça avec mes deux mains et mes dix doigts 8D/ZBAF/ -cette blague était nulle, tuez-mwaaaa-  
_ _J'y penserais, je le ferais quand j'aurais le temps ! (si je l'ai pas dejà fait avant de poster ça et que j'oublie d'actualiser, redis-le moi) Pas de soucis, merci d'avoir pris quand même un peu de ton de temps alors que t'étais pressé ! Ca me fait encore plus plaisir de savoir ça ! À bientôt ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Samedi 11 mars – 19h18**_

Le sol était détrempé, comme lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du magasin. Il n'y avait pas réellement pris garde à ce moment-là, trop obnubilé par son moniteur. Pourtant, en ce moment même, il était obligé d'y prendre garde. Courir sur ce sol humide et ses flaques disposées aléatoirement donnait un grand risque de chute, et augmentait ses chances de tomber de plus de cent pour cent. Surtout à la vitesse où il allait. Néanmoins, il s'en moquait.

Une nouvelle inspiration le fit grimacer, malgré le sport qu'il faisait, sa trachée le brûlait et son corps manifestait son mécontentement à travers diverses douleurs et demande, comme celle de s'arrêter. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il se le refusait, par angoisse, presque par peur. Tsukishima allait mal, certainement. Bien qu'il ne le sache pas à l'instant même, au vu du message de Kenma et de l'apparition furieuse de Kuroo, il y avait fort à parier que leur discussion c'était mal passée et qu'elle est entraînée une dispute des plus absurdes.

Son pied glissa, il se rattrapa de justesse. Son cerveau se reconcentra sur sa course, et non sur ses peurs un court instant, avant qu'elle ne revienne à nouveau à la charge.

Dans quelques instants, il arriverait à la maison des Kozume et pourrait voir son ami, il n'avait plus qu'à embarqué à gauche et ce serait le cas. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à le prendre en pleine face. Les deux garçons tombèrent lourdement au sol, mouillé.

Quand Keiji releva les yeux, ce ne fut que pour tomber dans ceux, furieux, de Kei.

– Désolé, bégaya-t-il rapidement tout en se relevant, je ne pensais pas te rentrer dedans et je ne voulais pas te rater avant ton départ !

Il lui tendit une main, que Tsukki refusa. Il se releva seul et s'essuya rapidement les paumes sur son jean, sans réellement se préoccuper de la saleté. Au vu de l'expression contrariée qu'il arborait, Akaashi savait pertinemment que cela s'était mal passé, bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà.

– Tu rentres chez toi ? tenta-t-il à nouveau en guise de début de conversation.

– Oui, prendre un bain et dormir me fera le plus grand bien.

– On est samedi, et on avait prévu de dormir chez Kenma... pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

– Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que me laisser avec Kuroo était une mauvaise idée, ça s'est mal passé et j'ai pas envie de voir quiconque dans les parages. Que ce soit pour me remonter le moral ou pour me poser des questions, dans les deux cas, tu me feras juste chier.

La réplique abrupte fut comme une douche glacée pour Keiji, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela de la part du blond. Il savait ce dernier capable de méchanceté et de dénigrement, mais pas à ce point-là.

– Ouais, enfin, j'ai deviné que ça s'était mal passé entre vous et je savais que ce serait une mauvaise idée de vous laisser seuls.

– Pourtant tu l'as fait.

– Bokuto a une poigne de fer, fut le seul argument qu'il trouva pour sa défense.

– C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir s'éterniser dans le magasin.

– Ils sont chez Kuroo en ce moment même et quand j'ai vu Kuroo revenir justement, au vu de son visage, je me suis dit que les choses avaient dû mal se passer, alors je suis revenu et... hum... je me disais que t'aurais peut-être envie d'en parler ?

– Sûrement pas.

– Tu ne veux même pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– C'est pas compliqué à savoir, il m'a dragué, je l'ai remballé, il m'a dit que c'était idiot comme réaction et que je n'avais aucune raison de le fuir ou de le laisser comme ça, qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal, j'ai pas répondu et je me suis barrée avant qu'il puisse m'attraper.

– Il n'a pas essayé de t'arrêter ?

– Si. Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule et je suis parti.

Akaashi eut envie de pleurer de rire. Après tout, pourquoi choisir ? La situation lui semblait tellement désespérée qu'elle en devenait risible.

– Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ?

– Il ne voulait pas me lâcher après trois demandes de ma part.

– Ce n'était pas une raison...

Le brun se remémora l'entrée fracassante de Kuroo dans son appartement, il n'avait pas souvenir de bleus ou de blessure montrant le coup. Tsukishima n'avait pas dû y aller aussi fort que ce qu'il disait, mais l'effet avait été là, parfois, une simple tape, même minime, donnait une sorte d'électrochoc qui suffisait.

– Dans tous les cas, je compte rentrer chez moi dès maintenant et je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en empêches.

Un court silence prit place, vite brisé par la réponse d'Akaashi.

– Je ne compte pas le faire. Ne veux-tu pas que je te raccompagne au moins ?

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Me sentir un peu mieux, je suppose ? Et être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien ?

L'idiotie de sa réplique lui sauta aux yeux lorsque Kei le toisa du regard. Entre eux deux, il était celui qui pourrait le mieux se défendre au vu de sa carrure et de sa hauteur. Ce n'était certainement pas Keiji qui pourrait en dire autant avec son corps presque frêle. Il restait néanmoins robuste, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever cela.

Après un soupir qui ramena le brun sur terre, Kei accepta tout de même la demande. Il n'habitait pas si loin que cela, et se moquait bien de faire la route en compagnie de quelqu'un. Quoi que dise Akaashi, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire avec son casque sur les oreilles.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une longue marche silencieuse et pénible, entrecoupée de bruit de ville et de respiration.

Il ne savait pas quoi, pourtant le plus petit savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il devait le faire. Pour prouver à son ami que tout n'était pas perdu, que son idiot de moniteur n'était pas aussi stupide et aussi cruel qu'il semblait l'être et qu'il voulait le faire croire. Toutefois, alors que les chaussures claquées contre le parvis en un battement régulier, rien ne lui vint. Son esprit ne lui donna aucun argument, aucun mot et aucune phrase logique ou utile à dire. Ni quand ils dépassèrent le croisement réputé pour être mortel ni quand ils dépassèrent le parc pour enfant où Kei avait rencontré son ami de toujours, Yamaguchi. Et encore moins quand ils arrivèrent devant le portillon de la maison Tsukishima.

Ce dernier délaissa son casque autour de son cou.

– Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Et sans attendre quoi que ce soit comme réponse, il poussa la ferraille et rentra rapidement chez lui.

Pendant de longue seconde, il resta planté devant la maisonnette. Il crut même y rester des heures avant que ses jambes ne se décident à bouger pour lui débutant ainsi le chemin inverse, plonger dans ses pensées. Il regrettait son geste, d'avoir suivi Bokuto dans son idée et d'avoir espéré que les choses se passent sans mal. Il n'était pas dans un film, alors comment Tsukishima et Kuroo auraient pu se réconcilier avec une deux paroles en se croisant « par hasard » au détour d'un magasin ? Cette idée avait été idiote depuis le début et n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses désormais. Pour un peu plus et il se serait giflé. Dire que son moniteur était en ce moment même en train de se disputer avec son meilleur ami à cause de ce plan farfelu qu'ils avaient manigancé ne l'aidait pas à se retenir. Malgré cela, il savait que la douleur ne changerait rien à ce qu'il s'était produit, ainsi, il n'essaya pas de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui-même ou contre un quelconque objet durant son parcours.

Revenir chez Kenma s'avéra plus court qu'à l'allée, ses pensées ayant occulté une bonne partie du chemin, il n'avait pris conscience d'être arrivé à destination que lorsque d'une main mécanique, il avait appuyé sur la sonnette et entendu le bruit de cette dernière.

Kozume lui ouvrit la porte, et malgré son air presque neutre, le brun avait parfaitement aperçu la lueur inquiète dans ses prunelles. Il s'écarta de la porte et le laissa passer afin de refermer cette dernière.

– Tu as croisé Tsukishima ? demanda poliment l'hôte.

– Hum. En revenant. Enfin, je lui ai plus foncé dedans que croisé.

– Rien de grave ?

– Non, je courrais pour revenir et je l'ai percuté en prenant trop vite un croisement.

– Tu courrais ? répéta le blond pour être certain.

Keiji acquiesça.

– Pourquoi tu courrais pour revenir ?

Les yeux gris scrutèrent un instant la pénombre des escaliers et revinrent sur Kenma.

– J'ai croisé Kuroo. Enfin, non. J'étais à son appartement avec Bokuto et... Il a débarqué au moment ou je comptais partir après avoir reçu ton SMS et au vu de la tête qu'il avait, j'ai... paniqué ? Peut-être, dans tous les cas, j'ai préféré partir en vitesse et j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait un gros problème entre eux... Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai rien pu tiré de Tsukishima, juste qu'il lui a collé une baffe après un écart de la part de Kuroo et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui a dit.

Kenma le regarda, presque surpris. Il était rare que son ami parle autant, du moins, pas d'un coup. Et encore plus qu'il cherche ses mots pendant ses monologues.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans cet état ? interrogea Kenma avant de se rendre compte que sa réflexion avait dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres.

Keiji détourna le regard, gêné. Son ami avait le don de voir et comprendre les gens en quelques instants, il était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir été mis à nu devant lui, et voilà quand quelques minutes et à cause de quelques sentiments, il était incapable de garder son sang-froid.

– Je suis là si besoin, Akaashi.

Un soupir de la part du brun, résigné.

– Je sais, merci. Merci beaucoup.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses du blond, qui fut contagieux. Dans le salon, l'horloge sonna vingt heures, et Keiji songea à envoyer un message à Bokuto, pour prendre des nouvelles et savoir comment se sentait Kuroo.

– Tu m'expliqueras ?

– Promis. J'envoie un SMS d'abord et je te raconte tout après, ça t'ira ?

Rassuré de voir son ami plus calme bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Kenma acquiesça. Akaashi tira son portable de sa poche, cependant, son écran était à peine déverrouillé lorsque le nom de Bokuto s'afficha et sa sonnerie retentit.

Brusquement, son estomac se serra et son cœur tambourina. Il pria rapidement un Dieu quelconque pour que tout ce soit bien passé et que Koutarou ne l'appeler pas pour lui annoncer de nouveaux problèmes.

– Tu devrais décrocher.

La voix de Kenma retentit trop fortement à son goût, le faisant sursauter. Il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé malgré tout, la gorge serrée.

– Allô ?

– Akaashi ?

Ce ton et cette façon si particulière de prononcer son nom ne le trompèrent pas, c'était bel et bien son moniteur à l'autre bout du fil.

– Oui, Bokuto ?

– Ouais, euh, t'es où ?

– Je suis retournée chez Kenma, un problème ? Kuroo ne va pas bien ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop disputé ?

Un court silence, une réponse :

– Non, t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on s'engueule et c'est pas la dernière ! La il est parti se doucher et c'est à peu près réglé, ria-t-il nerveusement, j't'appelle pour autre chose...

L'intonation ne lui plut guère dès qu'il l'entendit.

– C'est à quel sujet ?

– Hum... Ton permis.

À l'entente du silence qui s'installa, Bokuto continua.

– Kuroo voulait te le dire en face, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, et puis avec ton heure de conduite et ce soir, il a zappé de demander ton num' malgré qu'il en ait parlé à Sugawara et...

– Bokuto, abrège, coupa-t-il d'un ton abrupte.

– Tu le passes lundi à treize heures, ton permis.

Le cœur de Keiji rata un battement, puis deux, et trois.

* * *

 **ET POUF ARRET CARDIAQUE ET IL MEURT.  
** ***toussote*  
** **j'déconne, promis, il meurt pas... il tombe juste dans le coma. OK JE DECONNE AUSSI, c'pas vrai, il va bien, jure il va bien. Enfin, physiquement. /ZBAF/  
** **Bref, j'espère que le chap' vous a plut, on approche de la fin, dude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos impressions et votre courage -mdr, j'ai tjrs pas fait les H.S please, kill me- donc j'vais devoir taffer ce w-e AHAHAHAHA/ZBAF/ non tellement de flemme en moi, et trop de trajet aussi :'(**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine pro'  
** **Cia ! o/**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Yo' mes cookies ! Nouveau chapitre ! On approche de la fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Et on règle un des couples ajd, si c'est pas beau la vie ! o/  
**_ _ **Bref, moi j'ai tjrs pas commencé les H.S et je galère à prendre de l'avance sur « L'hiver » donc je ne pense pas pouvoir les sortir avant la fin de la fic, ahah ! Ahah... ah. Oup's. MAIS BON TANT PIS c'est pas**_ **si** _ **emmerdant que ça hein, et j'vais pas tant vous frustrez, m'voyez ? Au pire, j'écris d'autres choses aussi, soyez pas si... Sad ?  
**_ _ **ET SINON je veux faire trop de chose mais j'ai pas le tiiiiiiiiiime :'( La vie est cruelle. Pas moche, mais cruelle. Que dire de plus ? Rien. De toute façon c'pas comme si j'disais des choses très très intérressante... j'suis sûre vous zappez qd j'marque pas que c'est important :') *rit***_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **REVIEWS**

 _ **Pal** : Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel ! :D  
_ _Mais ça fout mal de pas réussir à contrôler ses perso' :') mais personne ne peut savoir si Bokuto est un abruti ou un géni, puisque dans les deux cas, ils sont tjrs incompris par le commun des mortels :'D fait pour être ensemble ? Hum les fans de BoKuroo ne doivent pas être de ton avis :')  
_ _Pour ce qui est de mon com', j'étais obligé omg XD mais j'pense pas être la seule qu'est pensé ça XD Mais oui, on aura le fin mot de l'histoire, attends, j'vais pas vous plantez comme ça, ça se fait pas... :')  
_ _Je t'avoue que Kuroo et Tsukki, j'aime beaucoup les faire parler ensemble, m'enfin et les dialogues, c'est une pure éclate aussi :') Mais ça irait mieux pour eux !  
_ _Oui, je peux le faire ! o/ -enfin, un jour, je ferais les H.S, un jour...-_

 _ **Chaji** : Pg tkt, au moins, tu t'es reconnu dans les réponses XD  
_ _Bah si, j'dois bien faire avancer les choses, omg, laisse tb sinon, j'te ferais 15K de chap' XD mais je prends note pour tes impressions ;) Bon, pour ce qui est des fautes, faudra vraiment que j'me relise, mais au moins, j'ai un chapitre en moins à regarder X'D Merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :D_

 _ **PasseParla** : Non, t'es pas morte D': mais en même temps, Kuroo il peut être relou quand il s'y met XD Ah bon ? Perso, Kenma et Akaashi, je les vois bien pote, voir même ensemble, mais j'préfère le BrOTP pour eux x)  
_ _Oui, tu ne te trompe pas, c'était bien ça, la promesse faite :D j'ai un peu accéléré les choses pck sinon, omg j'aurais finis avec 15K de chapitre quoi :') Ah oui, j'vais réussir à tout faire en 5 chap', no stress, mais j'ai rien développé par contre :') m'enfin, le reste devrait aller... :')  
_ _Pour ce qui est de « qui parle », hum, j'me suis relue et j'ai demandé, y'a pas eu de soucis, en plus, ils sont seulement deux, c'est étonnant que t'es eu du mal D: M'enfin, j'essaierai de revoir tout de même ça une fois que j'aurai du temps et le courage !  
_ _Encore merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle, j'espère que tu as hâte de savoir la fin et que tu continues à être accroché ! A bientôt ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 12 mars – 11h46**_

Une légère bruine avait envahi la ville, se déposant tel un voile humide sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher. Et par ce fait, Daichi ne fut pas épargné. Bien qu'il ne pensait pas être aussi trempé quand il revint à l'appartement. Il passa le perron de l'immeuble et essuya rapidement ses pieds. Il poussa la porte à l'aide de son coude et vérifia que la nourriture n'avait pas prit l'eau pendant qu'il montait. Il arriva bien vite au troisième étage et déverrouilla la porte, qu'il referma bien vite, de peur que Flocon s'en aille.

Déposant les sacs au sol, il retira son lourd manteau gorgé d'eau et le déposa un plus loin. Il irait le mettre à sécher plus tard. Il mit ses chaussures sur la gauche, les chuchotis de la télévision lui parvinrent et il décida d'abord de passer par le salon avant de se changer.

Après quelques pas, il se retrouva à l'orée de ce dernier, où Kôshi lui tournait presque le dos. De là où il était, il pouvait voir une partie de son visage, qui ne cessait de passer d'une grimace à une autre, parfois plus ou moins prononcée. Cela lui tira un sourire. Le crayon roulait entre ses doigts.

D'un pas doux, Sawamura s'approcha jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur l'épaule.

Un sursaut, une injure.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! s'excusa rapidement Daichi, surpris.

– Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes papiers et mes... Oh, Dai', tu es trempé ! Tu attends quoi pour aller te changer ? De tomber malade ? râla-t-il.

– J'ai entendu la télé et je me demandais simplement si t'étais là...

– C'est pas une raison ! pesta Kôshi, va te changer ! Et accroche bien tes affaires dans la salle de bain. Ah ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup, ton manteau aussi doit être trempé, tu l'as mis où ?

– Euh, je l'ai laissé sur le porte-manteau, le temps de venir et de me changer.

– Il va mouiller tout le reste des affaires !

D'un bond souple, il se leva de sa chaise, délogeant ainsi la boule de poil sur ses genoux qui miaula de mécontentement. Daichi le regarda faire, heureux de retrouver son ami dans son état naturel. Enfin, si on omettait les quelques passades plus ou moins moroses de ces derniers temps.

Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer, avant de se faire une nouvelle fois réprimander. La voix de Sugawara, quelque peu étouffé par la porte, parvint jusqu'à lui.

– Il y a quoi dans les sachets ?

– J'ai acheté les ingrédients pour un Mapo Tofu, lança-t-il en sortant de sa chambre, ses affaires humides sous le bras.

Un petit « oh » fut son unique réponse, mais il avait bien vu le regard gourmand de son ami, qui furetait déjà dans les sacs.

– Tu ferais mieux de les apporter à la cuisine, j'ai aussi pris d'autres petites choses, reprit Sawamura, je cuisinerai ce midi.

Un air taquin sur le visage, Kôshi passa près de lui.

– C'est pour quelque chose de spécial ?

– Pas vraiment, balbutia-t-il, j'ai juste pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, t'avais l'air un peu maussade hier.

L'attention de Daichi le toucha. Il continuait de vérifier s'il se sentait bien ou pas malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, et cela réchauffait son cœur. Il déposa les affaires sur le plan de travail tout en laissant ses pensées continuer.

Il avait quelque peu abordé le sujet de leur sentiment et des problèmes que cela pourrait engendrer. De ce qu'il avait compris, son colocataire ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser au premier abord, même s'il avait trouvé la nouvelle totalement logique et pas si surprenante après une courte réflexion, il avait néanmoins demandé à voir la chose en douceur et lui laisser du temps. Ce que comprenait parfaitement Sugawara. Il savait que son ami avait été élevé par des grands-parents assez stricts, autant dans leur éducation que dans leurs idées, si l'on pouvait parler de cela ainsi. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant que Sawamura ait dû mal avec sa propre homosexualité.

– Suga' ?

La voix de Daichi le sortit de ses songes.

– Oui ?

– Tu semblais ailleurs, encore une fois.

– Désolé.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– Si, je me demandais simplement si tu réussirais à nous cuisiner ça correctement, et si ce serait mangeable, ria-t-il pour le taquiner.

L'expression mauvaise de Sawamura lui donna envie de rire un peu plus.

– J'en suis parfaitement capable !

– Je le sais, je le sais... laissa-t-il échapper en retournant vers la table, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

– Il te reste beaucoup de papier à faire ?

Le changement de sujet ne le surprit guère, à la place, il se déplaça quelque peu pour faire presque face à la cuisine. C'était le meilleur moyen de surveiller son brun et de vérifier que son plat préféré ne serait pas raté.

– Non, il m'en reste probablement pour une vingtaine de minutes... ? J'aimerais tout de même revoir la liste des élèves que j'ai gardés pour le code. Je sens que ça va être plus long que prévu, soupira-t-il.

– Tu peux le faire après manger, je te remettrais d'aplomb comme ça !

Kôshi ria, mais accepta tout de même. Le calme revint dans la petite pièce, accompagné du bruit de la télé et des ronronnements de Flocon, non loin. Les minutes s'égrenaient, ni plus rapidement ou plus lentement que d'habitude. Tout semblait étrangement à sa place à cet instant, c'était l'un de ses moments de bonheur que l'on ne conçoit qu'après qu'il soit passé, qu'après qu'il ait disparu.

– Finit ! lança Suga' en s'étirant, brisant la tranquillité de l'instant.

– C'est pas mon cas.

Il repoussa sa chaise et gratta l'oreille du chat en passant.

– Tu veux de l'aide ?

– Non, j'ai dit que je ferais la cuisine ce midi.

– Borné.

– Je ne veux pas entendre ça de toi... répliqua le brun.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas que je te dise tes défauts ?

– Qui aime ça ?

– Les masochistes !

– Et je n'en suis pas un !

– Il me semblait, lâcha d'une petite voix Kôshi.

L'expression mi-irritée, mi-outrée lui donna un petit rire. Il était très simple d'embêter son ami, et il était impossible pour lui de s'en lasser.

Cependant, les vibrations de son portable l'arrêtèrent dans ses moqueries. D'un geste mécanique, il sortit ce dernier de sa poche et regarda ses messages.

– Un problème ?

Kôshi soupira.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression que les choses se sont améliorées pour Kuroo, et je crains qu'Akaashi n'ait pas si bien supporté apprendre la date de son permis.

– À ce point-là ?

Le secrétaire retint un nouveau soupir.

– Il faudrait peut-être que je t'explique quelques trucs, je crois...

– Tu en as enfin marre de me faire des cachotteries ?

– Possible, déjà pour ce qui est de Kuroo, on a appris hier qu'il avait failli perdre sa mère, et qu'il avait eu quelques soucis en plus, donc le tout, accumulé, à donner ce résultat-là.

Il attendit patiemment que la pilule passe. Quelques secondes de plus et le visage de Daichi montrèrent toute son inquiétude et son agacement.

– Pourquoi cet idiot ne nous en as pas parlé ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il l'a fait avec Bokuto et il a réussi à se laisser convaincre de nous envoyer un message. Enfin, au moins à moi, que j'ai transmis à Oikawa et que je t'explique maintenant.

– Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que l'on soit tous au courant.

– Il n'avait qu'à pas faire l'idiot, se défendit Kôshi, un peu puérilement.

Daichi n'ajouta rien, il n'était pas mécontent d'en savoir un peu plus pour une fois.

– Et pour ce qui est de Bokuto et d'Akaashi ?

– J'avais oublié que t'étais un peu au courant pour eux.

– Bokuto n'a fait que se plaindre qu'il était mauvais, à chaque fois qu'il ressortait d'une heure avec lui alors...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, Koutarou était parfois très simple à deviner, s'en était déconcertant.

– Ils ont décidé avec Akaashi, ou plutôt, Akaashi lui a promis de révéler pourquoi il ne se sentait pas bien quand ils étaient ensemble dans la voiture et qu'il avait du mal avec lui et pas un autre moniteur quand il aurait passé son permis, et qu'il était sûr de l'avoir, lâcha Suga' sur un ton de confidence.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'a poussé à avoir cette idée ?

– Je crois que Bokuto voulait vraiment savoir et qu'Akaashi a refusé, pour éviter de devoir faire les choses trop vite, il a proposé cela.

– Repousser l'échéance n'est pas forcément la meilleure des choses à faire.

– Cela dépend pour quoi...

Daichi haussa les épaules.

– D'autres choses à m'avouer ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il vérifiait ses plats.

– Eh bien, Kuroo est peut-être dans la même situation que Bokuto avec un dénommé Tsukishima. Que tu ne connais pas puisqu'il a passé le code dans une autre auto-école, ajouta-t-il rapidement en se doutant que son ami farfouillerait sa mémoire à la recherche de l'adolescent.

– Donc ils s'aiment ?

– Tsukishima oui, Kuroo n'en sait rien.

– Et Oikawa dans tout ça, comment il arrive à avoir toutes les info' ?

– Qui sait.

– J'espère qu'il n'essaie pas de faire du chantage à qui que ce soit...

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça.

L'expression blasée de Daichi lui fit tourner la tête. Il savait tous deux qu'Oikawa n'avait pas besoin de réelles raisons pour faire cela. Il adorait les potins et s'occuper l'esprit avec la vie des autres était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Après celui d'embêter le plus possible sa moitié, bien entendu. Mais cela, Kôshi était sûrement le seul à le savoir. Lui et Iwaizumi s'étant étrangement rapprochés ces derniers temps.

– Tant qu'il ne cause pas d'ennui, ça devrait aller, soupira finalement Sawamura, c'est prêt, on se met à table tant que c'est encore chaud ?

Sugawara accepta avec joie et amena rapidement les couverts et l'eau. Le tout fut déposé sur la table du salon, bien qu'ils durent pousser Flocon à plusieurs reprises, le chat s'entêtant à revenir à chaque fois.

Assis droitement, Kôshi se servit rapidement, trop gourmand de ce plat pour devoir attendre plus longtemps. Il commençait à avoir faim, de toute manière.

La première bouchée fut succulente, et il dût se retenir à grande peine pour ne pas dévorer son assiette en peu de temps. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des maux de ventre, de l'autre, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Daichi le sermonne.

En relevant les yeux sur ce dernier, il nota son sourire et une étrange gêne qui se peignait sur ses traits.

– Un problème ? interrogea-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

– Hum... Je t'ai un peu menti tout à l'heure.

Sans comprendre, Suga' haussa un sourcil.

– J'ai dit que c'était pour rien de particulier, le dîner.

– Et... et c'est faux, donc ?

– Oui, et non ? Je voulais vraiment te remonter un peu le moral.

– Mais ?

Parce que Sugawara le savait, il y avait toujours un « mais » quelques parts.

– Mais je voulais aussi te parler à propos de... de nous ?

La gorge de Kôshi s'assécha soudainement. Et son estomac se noua. Allait-il lui avouer qu'il avait trouvé un autre appartement, qu'il ne voulait pas de lui finalement ? Qu'il ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre ensemble, et même tenir l'auto-école ensemble ? Il avait peut-être décidé de tout quitter ? Comment ferait-il si c'était le cas ? Tant de questions sans réponses !

– Suga' ?

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

– Oui ?

– Tu ne m'écoutais plus.

– Non, désolé. Tu disais quoi ?

– Que j'ai été idiot de te faire patienter si longtemps et de t'avoir mis dans l'angoisse.

– Patienter pour quoi ?

Daichi le fixa de longues secondes, désabusé.

– Eh bien, pour nous deux. Enfin, tu ne veux plus de moi, peut-être ? Ce serait normal après ce que j'ai fait, hein... Je ne t'en vou-

Les lèvres qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes le firent taire de la meilleure manière qui soit. Suga' se recula brusquement, comme brûlé.

– Je suis désolé, Dai' ! J'ai... euh... Tu disais trop de choses d'un coup et mes neurones ont grillé, je crois ? Enfin, euh... ! Pardon ! Non, merde, tu viens de me dire ça et moi je-

– Suga' ?

Il releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, apeuré.

– Oui ?

– Tu peux recommencer ?

Sa respiration se coupa un court instant, avant que son cœur ne cogne si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il eut peur que ce dernier ne sorte de sa cage thoracique. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et Daichi en ria doucement.

En voyant son désormais petit ami statufié, il prit ses doigts dans sa main, les mêlant aux siens.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout.

Kôshi resta le regard figé sur leur main, comme pour incruster cette image dans sa rétine, il ne fit pas un geste pendant de longues secondes. Et, lorsque Sawamura caressa lentement la peau sous ses doigts, Sugawara laissa un sourire béat prendre possession de ses lèvres.

D'un même geste, leur bouche se rejoignit à nouveau, scellant par ce fait un futur emplie de promesse et de joie.

* * *

 **Et c'est partie en UBB et tout, AHAHAHAHAH *essuie son saignement nasal***

 **Non, mais à noter : Pour une fois que je finis pas en suspens, sérieux. Applause ! o/ -ouais bon, ok, c'est pck à la fin, faut bien régler les choses MAIS c'est qd même à noter je m'en fou :'(**

 **J'espère que vous êtes surpris, heureux, triste que la fin s'approche ? Ahah, moi aussi. Non en vrai j'ai mes petites habitudes de poster cett fic et tout... bon, ok, y reste encore 4 semaines, et j'vais essayer de faire devenir « L'hiver » aussi régulière qd celle-ci se finira (bah oui, pk tu crois que j'essaie de prendre de l'avance comme j'ai dis plus haut ? /ZBAF/)  
** **BREF j'attends vos impressions, envie et détails, et conneries, et et et que sais-je encore !**

 **A la semaine pro'  
** **Cia ! o/**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yolo mes poulets ! 8D  
** **Ahah, nouveau chapiiiiiiiiiiiitre héhéhéhhéhé ! Sans compter celui là, on est à 3 de la fin mes petits, aie aie aie ! D:  
** **Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 _ **PrincesseZazie** : Quatre jours que tu lis en continues ? O.O  
_ _Mdr, merci de la précision, ça me touche ! XD Ravie de réussir à t'intéresser autant ! :D Ah ouais, pour le code et le permis, j'espère que j'ai assez expliquer les termes et tout, si t'as des questions, n'hésite pas ;)  
_ _Pour le fait qu'Akaashi stress... Bah il a promis à Bokuto d'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas quand il aurait son permis... Grosso modo, il va devoir faire sa déclaration dans moins de deux jours quoi XD Normal qu'il aille pas bien et se sente très mal XD -ceci a été dit dans le c14, qu'il lui expliquerai après son permis hein-  
_ _Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, et j'espère que la fin continuera à te plaire tout autant ! :D A bientôt ! :D_

 _ **PasseParla** : Ca y est, ils se sont sautés dessus ! o/ Oui ça passe vite... Enfin, sérieux, ça a commencé en Mars, ça va c'est pas si court XD Tkt, ça va arriver ! Ahah, j'ai hâte de savoir comment vous allez réagir aussi ! NYAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA ! Merci à toi ! o/_

 _ **Chaji**_ _: Omfg, t'es sérieux ? D: faut pas être mal à ce point D:  
_ _Moi j'veux être à la place de Dai' XD  
_ _Ravie qu'il t'es plu, j'ai galéré à le faire, ahah, avouons que ça fait du bien d'avoir ça au bout de 30 putains de chap' XD Oikawa... trop de puissance en lui XD Je suis dans le même cas XD  
_ _Omg, promis je l'ai ferai mais j'ai aussi décidé de commencer une nouvelle fanfic... ARGH ! Que faire... ? Bon, en vérité j'ai réussi à les finir ce w-e, j'en ai prévu trois de H.S... -mais pas d'épilogue, trop la flemme, pas de courage et celui que j'ai commencé est trop merdique XD  
_ _Après je dois faire ma nouvelle ff aussi ! Aller ! XD Nyahaha, oui, Akaashi va bientôt devoir parler MWAHAHAHAHAHA !  
_ _A la semaine pro' et merci à toi !_

* * *

 _Lundi 13 mars – 12h32_

Il huma l'air frais de cette journée. Hier avait été pluvieux, le ciel n'avait cessé de déverser sa rage et son crachin terrible aux habitants de la Terre, malgré les nombreux soupirs et insultes que cela lui avait apportés. Même si les nuages s'étaient plus ou moins éloignés, le bleu de la mer inversé gardait un certain voile de tristesse. Akaashi laissa son regard errer au sol, toujours aussi détrempé. Sa conduite ne serait pas vraiment la même, et il fallait penser aux distances de freinage qui changeaient facilement en temps de pluie et sur chaussée humide.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs minutes qu'il marchait en direction du parking : ce serait le point de départ. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, il sentait une certaine angoisse s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Sa mère ne lui paierait pas une nouvelle place, et Bokuto ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas cet échec. Ou il oserait lui dire que c'était volontaire de sa part d'avoir raté son permis, au choix. Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question pour sa fierté personnelle qu'il n'y arrive pas. Si ses moniteurs le jugeaient prêt, Keiji n'avait aucune raison de le manquer. Cela, il s'en auto-persuadait depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée pour se rendre jusque là.

Il évita habilement les quelques flaques semées sur son parcours, les nids de poules et les personnes en contresens également. Peu avaient levé la tête à son passage, une lui avait dit bonjour, les autres l'avaient tout bonnement ignoré. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, il faisait exactement pareil qu'eux après tout. Ne s'intéressant qu'à lui-même quand il était de sortie en ville, comme tous bons citadins, en fin de compte. Il passa le bureau de Poste, un abribus et il vit le parking à une cinquantaine de mètres. Par supposition, il avait prévu de s'arrêter à l'entrée, pour être certain de ne pas rater l'arrivée de son inspecteur, et de son moniteur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée duquel ce serait, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Et, sincèrement, entre Bokuto et Kuroo, il ne savait pas lequel il préférait.

Il arriva à sa destination sur cette pensée, évaluant les chances que ce soit l'un ou l'autre tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur un muret non loin. Sa montre lui indiqua midi trente-huit, son épreuve ne commençait qu'à treize heures pile, il était en avance et n'avait rien à faire. Enfin presque. Il sortit son téléphone, confirma son arrivée à Kenma, qui le dirait aux autres. Après tout, Hinata lui avait demandé de leur dire, mais Akaashi savait pertinemment que le petit soleil ne regarderait pas son portable, contrairement à Kozume. Le SMS envoyé, il rangea son cellulaire et leva les yeux au ciel rien n'avait changé depuis les dernières minutes, cela lui donnait presque envie de soupirer. Une voiture arriva, il reconnut immédiatement celle de son auto-école, ainsi que la chevelure noire. Elle se gara non loin, et Kuroo en sortit.

Keiji avait son grand gagnant. Les mains dans les poches, ce dernier arriva jusqu'à lui, le visage sans expression.

– Tu te sens comment ? lança-t-il brusquement.

– Mal, stressé, principalement.

Le moniteur s'assit à côté de lui, dans un soupir.

– Pas étonnant. Vous l'êtes tous ce jour-là, mais si on vous fait passer, c'est pas pour rien. Enfin, on vous sait prêt.

Keiji haussa les épaules.

– J't'assure que tu l'es, répéta-t-il, prends confiance en toi.

– J'en ai, de la confiance, mais cela reste un examen important, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer et je le refuse également.

– Donc pas besoin de stresser si t'es confiant.

– Disons que l'examen en lui-même ne me fait pas stresser, même si j'ai été prévenu assez tardivement, ajouta-t-il.

– Je suis désolé, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et ça s'est fait le samedi.

– Deux jours avant, c'est un peu tard.

– Un des élèves à attraper la grippe et nous a prévenu le vendredi soir, seulement. On était obligé de faire passer quelqu'un, on pouvait plus rendre de place, expliqua Tetsurou.

– Rendre la place ?

Kuroo acquiesça.

– Ouais, internet est sa magie. Si tu préfères, on a un site où chaque auto-école est répertoriée, et on nous attribue des places. Si on a pas assez d'élèves à ce moment-là, on peut en rendre, et s'il reste des places de libres et qu'on a trop d'élèves, on peut en demander plus ou en prendre à ceux qui les laissent. Enfin, c'est assez complexe comme système, mais on a une date butoir pour rendre et prendre les places. Sinon, c'est la foire, t'imagines bien.

– Assez, oui.

– Du coup, on t'a pris toi, parce que j'ai balancé ton nom, et que j't'avais eu dans la journée. De toute manière, on avait prévu de te faire passer dans le courant du mois.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais, même si ça se passe mal avec Bokuto, t'es pas mauvais avec les autres et tu sais garder ton calme, donc, raison de plus... Même si je pense bien que ta promesse à dû te remonter à la gorge.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, il préféra tourner la tête et s'intéresser au peu de voitures qui passaient.

– Kenma m'a dit que t'avais failli t'écrouler, à l'annonce.

Surpris presque autant qu'agacé, Keiji se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

– Cela m'étonne que Kenma t'en ait parlé.

– Ok, je lui en ai parlé et lui ai délié la langue, plutôt.

– Ce n'est pas très poli ni sympathique.

– Je ne l'ai jamais réellement été, après tout.

« Menteur » eut envie de répliquer Akaashi, mais il se retint. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire pour les problèmes de Kuroo, même si Bokuto avait vaguement énoncé quelques soucis de famille, entre autres.

– Et tu comptes réellement lui avouer ? reprit Tetsurou.

– Quoi donc ?

Il reçut un regard désabusé.

– Sérieux, t'as très bien compris.

– Non.

– Votre promesse, enfin, tes sentiments plutôt.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Kuroo pouvait l'agacer à penser tout savoir. Même si pour ce cas-là, il avait tapé juste.

– Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des tiens, de sentiment. Et de ceux de ton entourage, ajouta-t-il un peu trop froidement.

Dans tous les cas, sa réponse avait fait mouche.

– J'peux savoir ce que t'en sais ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

– Ok, ça me plaît pas trop ça.

– Comme le fait que tu enquêtes sur moi, ce n'est pas plaisant non plus.

Kuroo soupira.

– Je suis las de jouer à ça, surtout en ce moment. Si on ne t'a rien dit, sache que j'ai eu des soucis, beaucoup en fait, en un laps de temps très court. Ça excuse rien, je sais, et c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut me pardonner. J'ai juste pas envie de continuer à me prendre la tête, là.

Le silence prit place entre eux. Keiji ne savait que répondre à cela. Il le comprenait, d'une certaine manière, de plus, son moniteur avait la maturité de comprendre les autres, et d'avouer qu'il avait eu des problèmes. Ces derniers dires devaient lui coûter plus qu'il ne le montrait, pour autant, Akaashi n'ajouta rien à ce sujet-là.

– Je suis quelque peu stressé, tout de même.

Un petit rire lui répondit d'abord.

– Vous l'êtes tous, j'te l'ai déjà dit. Mais toi, t'as pas à l'être. T'as vraiment une superbe conduite, t'es même l'un des rares qui fait pas trop d'à-coups. Pense au pauvre vieux comme moi, d'ailleurs ! Toute la journée en voiture, à se manger tous les freinages brusques, les à coup, les calages !

– Ce n'est pas si terrible... ?

– À vingt ans, non, répliqua-t-il, à cinquante, j'pense pas que j'dirais la même chose, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

– Tu as toujours su que tu ferais ce métier-là ?

La question était personnelle, et Keiji ne sût jamais ce qu'il l'avait poussé à demander, la discussion en valait tout de même la peine.

– Non. En fait, j'ai jamais su ce que j'voulais faire jusqu'à ce que Bokuto dégote ça et m'y inscrive avec lui. À l'époque, la formation durait six mois seulement et n'était pas trop chère. Enfin, j'dis l'époque, c'était y'a quatre ans tout au plus.

– Le même âge que l'auto-école ?

– Ouais, c'est Daichi qui nous a formés, Bokuto et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ri d'ailleurs, t'aurais vu nos bourdes, c'était affreux.

– Des bourdes ?

– Ouais, enfin, j'ai failli faire prendre un sens interdit à un gamin une fois, Dai' était à l'arrière, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire tuer. Enfin, j'ai stoppé la voiture avant et j'l'ai fait tourné ailleurs, donc rien d'atroce, mais c'était de justesse.

– Je n'aimerais pas que Sawamura me hurle dessus.

– Oh non, et c'est fortement déconseillé de l'énerver ! M'enfin...

Akaashi le fixa, curieux.

– J'pense que c'est normal de pas savoir quoi faire, surtout à ton âge. On doit limite choisir son avenir à seize ans avec toutes ses filières, ses idées préconçues, cette société et tout le bordel. J'ai arrêté après le lycée, de toute manière. J'aurai pu continuer, j'pensais le faire d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce que Bokuto m'inscrive avec lui.

– Vos familles n'ont pas mal réagi ?

Tetsurou rit.

– Oh, si. Ma mère à crier, hurler, a dit que j'pourrais jamais changer de métier et que c'était atroce pour mon futur.

– Et, Akaashi marqua une pause. Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

– Que la fac c'était possible à tout âge dès que t'avais ton bac, et même sans, tu pouvais toujours passé d'autre diplôme qui te donnerait le niveau, que les idées stéréotypées de la vieille école, fallait arrêté de les penser encore au goût du jour.

L'élève fut surpris, les yeux en formes de soucoupes, il fixa longuement Kuroo qui gardait un sourire toujours pus large.

– J'étais un p'tit con rebelle, j'crois. Enfin, j'dis ça, mais ça date de quelques années seulement, hein.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu parlerais comme ça.

– Que je parlerais comme ça ? Mais que j'balance ces idées-là, ça te semble possible ? rit-il.

Un instant de réflexion.

– Oui. Ça me semble même normal venant de toi.

– J'ai l'air rebelle et connard ?

Akaashi ne répondit pas, cependant, un léger sourire, presque invisible, explicita sa pensée en un instant.

– Sale gosse, lâcha Kuroo malgré un sourire qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

Celui de Keiji, en revanche, s'effaça tout de suite après qu'une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, une pochette sous le bras. Il le savait, il l'avait déjà vu passé rapidement à l'auto-école, c'était elle, son inspectrice.

– Décompresse, et te pisse pas dessus, murmura son moniteur. Elle est cool, t'inquiète pas.

Sur cela, il se leva afin de la saluer, Akaashi fit de même, par automatisme plus que par politesse. Le stress lui nouait l'estomac et une boule se formait dans sa gorge, mais il n'en montra rien.

En s'approchant de la voiture, suivie par les deux autres, il se calma peu à peu. Stresser était inutile, quoiqu'il pense ou dise, il allait réussir, s'inquiéter maintenant n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps et de santé.

Sur cette idée, il s'installa derrière le volant.

* * *

 _ ***Pour ceux qui se demande ce que fout Kuroo ici, petite réponse : Lorsque l'on passe son permis, le moniteur qui vous suit doit être là, obligatoirement, enfin, lui ou un autre, ça arrive d'être malade, enfin bref, vous ne pouvez**_ **pas** ** _être seul avec votre inspecteur le jour du permis. C'est une règle installée en cas de litige, si l'élève porte plainte, a un désaccord ou autre, il faut que le moniteur soit là pour trancher, bien que cela passe en justice dans ces cas là, il y a un témoin clé qui se trouve être le moniteur._**

 _ ****Sachez aussi que le résultat du permis est visible en deux jours -jours ouvrés, bien entendu- sur internet du moins, ou vous avez accès grâce à votre numéro de dossier, (me semble-t-il d'après mes souvenirs). Tout comme les résultats du code, qui sont désormais donné plusieurs jours après le passage.**_

 _ **Pour votre culture (si j'peux dire ça?), il y a encore une quinzaine d'année, le résultat du permis était dit tout de suite après le passage, lorsque vous étiez de retour au point de départ, on vous donnait le papier ou non. Mais après plusieurs problèmes, voir bagarres etc, il a été décidé que ce serait différé.  
**_ _ **De même pour le code, le nombre de faute était directement dis, donc vous saviez si vous l'aviez ou non, -enfin, après lecture du boitier hein-, mais à cause de bagarre, coups et insultes, il a été décidé de donner les résultats en différés, mais cela à été mis en route bien plus tardivement puisque la règle a été appliqué à partir de juin 2013 (d'après mes souvenirs encore une fois)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse ! J'espère avoir encore et toujours vos avis ! Après tout, on approche bientôt de la fin, alors c'est d'autant plus important que je sache ce que vous en pensez, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite et de savoir si vous continuez à aimer ce que je fais ou non ! Si vous avez des questions aussi, j'essaierais d'y répondre, peut-être que plusieurs d'entre vous se sont mis au code ou à la conduite avec la rentrée, après tout ?**

 **A la prochaine,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yo, nouveau chapitre mes loupiots ! 8D  
** **IRL j'suis sorry de pas avoir répondu tôt à vos reviews ! Y'a eu un bug depuis samedi et il s'est finit tout juste hier, donc voilà, vraiment désolé :(  
** **En plus, au début, j'ai bugué, j'pensais que vous aviez zappé que les gens aimaient plus et tout, j'avais trop peur ! Et j'me suis rendue compte du bug, j'me suis sentie con, oooop's... *se pend*  
** **ENFIN BREF, bonne lecture ! :D**

 _ **Pal** : Si cute que ça ? :D ça aurait pas seulement pourri son permis ! Mais clairement son humeur, sa journée et ceux à venir, ahahhahaha ! :')  
_ _Personne n'en doute, il l'aura ! o/  
_ _Oh mais pourquoi t'as ris ? Pendant tt le dialogue ou juste comme ça un p'tit truc t'as fait sourire ? :D #curiosité_

 _ **Chaji** : T'inquiètes pas, si tu lis c'est déjà ça XD  
_ _Ouais non, pas possible que l'inspecteur soit le moniteur ou un moniteur en particulier en fait XD Ce serait trop simple XD  
_ _Ohoh, pas trop stressant le début ? Tu dois un peu galéré dans la mécanique au début ou ça va ? x)_

 _ **PasseParla** : Mais oui c'est trop stressant de passer le permis et encore plus qd tu dois tenir une promesse de ouf juste après D:  
_ _Mwahahaha, si, c'est un peu plus actif :')  
_ _MDR en vrai ce serait pliant de faire ça X'D j'y songerai p-e pour faire une farce de merde 8D Merci de l'idée 8D_

* * *

 _A bientôt !:D_

 _Mardi 15 – 20h02_

Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, la journée avait été longue. Il lança un vague au revoir, auquel le jeune homme répondit, aussi las. Le week-end de son élève n'avait pas dû être de tout repos, au vu des cernes que Kuroo avait remarqués, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Il ferma la voiture à clé, et alla jusqu'à l'auto-école. Il y fut en quelques pas, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il entra immédiatement. Le flot d'élèves sortant du code se pressait trop à la porte pour que Tetsurou daigne essayer de forcer le passage. Attendre était bien moins fatigant.

Il ne vit aucune tête rousse ou blonde décolorée, son petit ne devait pas être là, et son ami non plus. Quelques secondes après cette réflexion, il entra.

Un sourire se peignit sur ses traits quand il vit Sugawara soupirer devant son écran. Pendant ce temps, Daichi prenait le temps d'éteindre et de ranger la salle de code.

– Ça sent les mauvais résultats, cette tête-là... !

Le secrétaire releva la tête.

– Je te le fais pas dire, il commence réellement à me fatiguer. Enfin, pas tous, bien entendu. Mais y'en a deux qui sont là depuis des mois et ne progressent absolument pas, il fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu mauvais. Je devrais peut-être dire à Daichi de les engueuler.

L'idée d'un sermon par son patron lui donna des frissons, il pria d'avance pour les élèves.

– Dans tous les cas, t'as l'air d'aller mieux, non ? lança-t-il pour faire passer sa vision d'horreur.

Kôshi haussa les épaules, cependant, il ne put réprimer un sourire de contentement. Ce qui conforta Kuroo dans son idée. Il alla jusqu'aux étagères, derrière le bureau, et déposa ses dossiers de l'après-midi.

– Tu sais, tu peux me le dire s'il s'est passé un truc, hein...

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Allez ! râla-t-il en se retournant. T'es pas cool là ! On a tout fait pour vous aider ! Tu peux bien me dire si ça marche ou pas... !

Sugawara lui fit face, un petit air satisfait collé au visage.

– Je te trouve bien curieux.

– Mais qui ne le serait pas ? railla-t-il.

– Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Daichi qui venait de revenir dans le bureau.

– De vous, tu veux que j'parle de quoi d'autre ?

– De tes propres soucis, voyons, répliqua son patron dans un grand sourire.

Kuroo claqua la langue pour montrer son mécontentement.

– Bon, de toute façon, ça se voit sur vos tronches que ça va mieux.

– Vos têtes, pas tronches, reprit Sawamura.

– Pardon papa.

– Papa va t'en coller trois.

Sous le coup de la menace, Tetsurou préféra s'éloigner au cas où.

– Enfin, c'est cool pour vous, hein...

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner à petits pas.

– J'vais vous laisser moi, reprit-il.

– Kuroo, attends, demanda Kôshi, tu comptes faire quoi pour Tsukishima.

– Putain, mais vous vous échangez toutes les infos ou j'rêve ?!

– Pas toutes, non, répondit Daichi.

– Allez vous faire... voir, finit-il en voyant les regards noirs.

– Tu ferais bien d'y réfléchir.

– Réfléchir ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il répond ni à mes messages, ni à mes sms, ni a rien en fait !

– Dans ce cas-là, arrête de réfléchir et fonce, lâcha Sugawara tout naturellement.

– Foncer...

– Prends ta caisse et casse-toi le voir, quoi. Ca te va mieux dis comme ça ? envoya Sawamura.

– Mais t'es dingue ? protesta Kuroo, j'vais pas faire ça !

– Pourquoi ? Va bien falloir non ?

– J'ai déjà essayé, j'me suis pris un coup !

Le couple le fixa, consterné.

– Non, t'as pas essayé.

– Mais si !

– Non, c'était pas une déclaration ce que t'as fait, riposta Kôshi.

Un laps de temps s'écoula, pendant lequel il resta interdit avant d'hurler.

– Mais depuis quand tu lui parles ?

– Je ne lui parle pas, répondit calmement Kôshi.

– Mais... Enfin, tu !

Il se frotta le crâne énergiquement.

– Vous me faites chier ! tonna-t-il avant de sortir prestement.

En quelques pas, il fut de nouveau à sa voiture. Ses patrons étaient devenus fous. Et lui aussi. Pourquoi, bon Dieu, les écoutait-il ? Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait et pourtant, il alluma tout de même le moteur est parti. Non pour aller chez lui, mais bel et bien pour voir son élève.

À cette pensée, il se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai, Tsukishima était encore son élève. Majeur certes, mais il restait tout de même son élève. Il envia Bokuto, d'une certaine manière, il serait tranquille à ce sujet-là puisqu'Akaashi avait réussi son permis. Bien qu'il n'est pas encore eut les résultats, puisque ce dernier l'avait passé la veille, Kuroo le savait pourtant. Il avait été là pendant l'examen, et il jugeait très bien la réussite du permis.

Là n'était pas le problème de toute manière. Enfin, là n'était pas _son_ problème. Il soupira. Mais quelle idée avait eu ses idiots de patron ? Pourquoi le poussait-il à faire cela ? Que savait-il de Tsukishima pour savoir son comportement ? Et comment avaient-ils eu l'idée de les mettre ensemble ? Ce n'était pas contre les règles de sortir avec son élève, normalement ? Enfin, il leur avait assez fait de remontrances comme ça ! Surtout lorsqu'Oikawa se faisait draguer. Ou qu'il draguait, au choix. Bien que ce dernier maintenait l'inverse.

Kenma l'avait beaucoup trop influencé aussi ! Fichu gamin ! … Quoi qu'il pouvait bien en vouloir à qui que ce soit, c'était lui qui était au volant et rouler jusqu'à chez Tsukishima.

Kuroo retint sa tête au dernier moment, il avait une forte envie de se cogner au volant. Ce serait la dernière des conneries, donc il fallait à tout prix qu'il repousse ses pulsions stupides. En plus, ça lui ferait mal.

Il arriva bientôt, les maisons s'alignaient les unes aux autres, dans une parfaite symétrie. Il tourna plusieurs fois, jusqu'à arriver dans un cul-de-sac. Les maisons étaient disposées en rond, tout autour, et l'on pouvait facilement manoeuvré pour se sortir de là. Kuroo se gara près du portail, et coupa le moteur.

Devait-il sortir et allait sonner ? Oui. Enfin, s'il téléphonait, il était presque sûr de se faire jeter ou de n'avoir aucune réponse. Il inspira un grand coup, et expira. Les mots de Sugawara revenaient en boucle dans sa tête la dernière fois, tu n'as pas fait de déclaration.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Premièrement, il aurait bien voulu savoir comment Kôshi avait sût ce qu'ils avaient dit, deuxièmement... comment faisait-on une déclaration, des excuses et des explications en même temps, quand l'autre ne voulait pas vous écoutez ? _On l'y oblige,_ répondit sa conscience. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure idée du siècle, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour.

Il actionna la poignet et poussa la porte, l'air frais lui fit du bien et le calma légèrement. Il s'avança jusqu'au portillon de la maison et resta planté devant pendant de longues minutes. Dans une source de courage immense, il sonna. Pendant que les secondes s'égrenaient, il fit un rapide check-up de ce qu'il avait à dire et des arguments pour le convaincre, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

– Bonsoir ?

La voix le ramena sur terre, il leva les yeux.

– Hum, bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurou et je suis le moniteur de Tsukishima Kei.

– Oh, d'accord, s'exclama le garçon, je suis son frère, Tsukishima Akiteru, ce n'est rien de grave ?

– Oh non, du tout, mais je préfère venir, en plus, c'est sur ma route, mentit-il avec un sourire digne d'un acteur hollywoodien.

La porte se referma, le bruit d'une discussion étouffé lui parvint, des râlements et il crut même entendre une insulte. La porte se rouvrit sur Kei, la mine agacée. Ce dernier lança un regard à son frère, lui demandant implicitement de le laisser tranquille, et il referma la porte.

Après une courte vérification pendant laquelle il resta sur le perron, il observa Kuroo, qui ne bronchait pas. Tsukki soupira et descendit jusqu'à lui, mais ne sortit pas de sa propriété.

– Et donc, tu me veux quoi ?

– M'expliquer, m'excuser et te dire que je t'aime, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Ce n'était pas réellement ce qui était prévu, il ne comptait pas dire ça de cette manière, pas aussi brutalement. Cependant, Kei passa de froid à surpris, au moins, il avait réussi à casser une partie de la coquille dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Bien que Tsukishima reprit contenance quelques instants plus tard.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'écouter et de te croire.

– Parce que j'le demande gentiment, que j'prie pour que t'es encore un minimum de sympathie pour moi, et donc pour éviter que tu me jettes comme de la merde... ? tenta Kuroo.

Kei se renfrogna quelque peu, mais n'ajouta rien et attendit.

– Du coup, tu veux bien... ?

– T'écouter, mais t'as cinq minutes et pas une de plus, je dois aller manger, fit-il en regardant sa montre.

Au moins, il ne changeait pas sur ça.

– En fait, j'sais pas par quoi commencer... euh... Déjà, désolé. Enfin, j'me suis comporté comme un connard de première, je le sais, j'aurai pas dû et j'ai pas le droit de me servir de mes problèmes comme excuse.

Son interlocuteur ne broncha pas.

– Puis, j'sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler quand tu m'as demandé, mais j'aime pas ça. Enfin, j'aurai pu faire l'effort pour toi. C'était juste pas le moment. J'suis assez fier sur certaine chose, et j'aime pas faire de mal, mais comme Bokuto l'a dit, parfois... J'suis trop con. Juste con en fait. Comme beaucoup de personnes, ahah, mais ça... enfin, ça excuse pas tout, je sais.

Kuroo prit une courte pause.

– Du coup, pour les soucis et les explications, ma mère est tombée dans le coma en fait. Elle... Elle s'est réveillée depuis, mais les semaines passées sans elle ont été atroces, tous les soucis de familles, les testaments, etc, j'en pouvais plus. Plus du tout. Du coup, j'suis sorti un soir pour me détendre et... et j'ai pas du revoir les bonnes personnes et j'ai fait que des conneries. Pardon, t'as failli aussi en prendre et j'm'excuse. J'me suis rendu compte de mon erreur... juste après que tu sois parti, en fait.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, aucun ne cilla.

– J'veux dire, j'le savais que j'aurais pas dû te faire ça, et je l'ai regretté, j'ai pas voulu l'avouer, pas de suite. J'pensais pas que j'pourrais t'aimer. C'est... étrange à dire comme ça, désolé, il se frotta la nuque et continua, mais te voir m'ignorer et savoir que tu te sentais mal à cause de moi, ça m'énervait. Genre, vraiment. Et j'me suis rendu compte que c'était pas normal, que pour quelqu'un que j'étais pas censé aimer, c'était un peu trop. J'ai voulu te haïr, surtout quand j'ai su que tu voulais changer d'auto-école. Mais j'peux pas, j'veux continuer à te voir, à te faire chier quand j'te vois, à te taquiner quand on conduit, à te faire des remarques à la con et te piquer au vif pendant que tu répliques, j'veux que tu rougisses encore quand j'm'approche trop près, continuer à te voir en fait.

Tetsurou respira un bon, mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas dire tout cela, pas comme ça en tout cas. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il aurait dû s'en douter. Trop idiot la première fois, il n'avait pas voulu réitéré l'erreur et en résultait un monologue quelque peu farfelu et extrêmement gênant. Vraiment trop gênant, il avait presque envie de se retourner pour ne plus voir Kei. Pourtant, ce dernier ne se moqua pas, il ne rit pas et n'eut même pas un sourire. En le fixant un peu mieux, Kuroo s'aperçut même que ses joues se coloraient d'une douce teinte rosée.

– Kei... ?

– Quoi ?

Le ton était un peu agressif, méfiant, et pourtant, Tetsurou passa sa main au-dessus du portail et l'avança jusqu'au visage de Tsukishima. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota quand la paume toucha sa joue, ni quand les doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et encore moins quand la bouche de Kuroo se rapprocha de la sienne. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de cette dernière, le souffle court.

Les yeux grands ouverts pour tous deux, le temps s'arrêtait à cet instant. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils priaient pour pouvoir rester comme cela durant l'éternité, face à face, le cœur au bord de l'arrêt, l'estomac serré et la respiration presque coupé. Malgré cela, malgré les sentiments et ressentis qui leur vrillaient le cerveau, ils se sentaient bien, étrangement bien.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent tandis que leurs espoirs, leurs peurs et leurs doutes explosaient au même moment.

* * *

 **VOILA EUX C'EST REGLE ! On est, TRANQUILLE pour le KuroTsukki, ENFIN !  
** **Je sais que certains n'aimaient pas ce couple en plus, alors désolé, ce chapitre devait être chiant, ahah ! Sorry :')  
** **Brefouille j'espère que ça vous a plus, que vous appréciez encore et toujours la fic et on se rapproche de la fin, donc voilà  
** **IRL j'ai tellement peur de poster les derniers chapitres, kill me.**

 **A bientôt,  
** **Cia ! o/**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yo', avant-dernier chapitre !  
** **Et je suis malade, j'en ai marre, le rhume c'est de la merde et en plus, ça donne de la fièvre, j'ai besoin de me plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnndre :'( help me :'(  
** **Brefouille, bonne lecture !**

 _ **PasseParla** : Tkt t'es tjrs au rdv c'est déjà ça :')  
_ _J'avoue que la punchline, elle s'est écrite toute seule pour le coup XD mais on Dai' comme ça aussi  
_ _Oui, il l'a eeuuuuuuu ! MAIS c'est pas encore officiel, ils ont pas encore reçu les papiers et tout au moment ou Kuroo parlait x) DONC NON il va pas courir avouer ses sentiments et tout le pauvre XD  
_ _Ahah, bonne lecture ! o/_

 _ **Pal** : Hey ! o/  
Ahah, mais qui n'imagine pas Kuroo en thug sérieux ? Il serait trop chou en badboy :') mais peut-être que c'était un peu une blague ? :P  
Pck IRL il est en mode bug de ouf dans sa tête donc il sait pas quoi répondre et tout, genre son cerveau s'est barré et tout, ce que tu vois devant Kuroo c'est juste son enveloppe charnel, MWAHAHAHHA ! mais oui, papa et mama sont cuuuuuuuuuuuuutes af 8D (mdr, tu peux pas test le réseau d'infos d'Oikawa et de Suga', ils sont trop puissants tt les deux, et très convaincant pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent)  
_ _Oui, la fin approche :') plus qu'un chap' après celui-là... :')  
_ _Ahah, oui, j'ai un autre projet avec masse couple comme CC et ds un autre univ' et tout, j'pense le poster d'ici deux-trois semaines si j'ai assez d'avance, tout en continuant « l'hiver » x)  
_ _Ouiiiii, pleins de bisous aussi ! à bientôt !_

 _ **Chaji** : OUIIIII ! o/  
_ _Ahah, il fallait bien remettre encore ses deux petits patrons, je les love tellement  
_ _J'ai tout de même réussi à faire passer quelques sentiments, hallelujah ! o/ oui, Tsukki peut être trop cute ! o/  
_ _J'peux pas m'empêcher de le fourrer partout Oikawa, ahah !  
_ _Ca arrive souvent, mais avec du temps, tu t'amelioreras et tu gagneras en souplesse ;) MDR non, il est pro' donc il est tjrs gentil Oikawa, tkt pas, il serait so cute avec toi aussi XD_

 _ **Bastou** : NON IL NE VAINCRA PAS ! VIVE LE OIKUROO PLUTOT !  
_ _Tkt pas, une ancienne S te comprends tellement omg ! Mon pauvre, je suis de tout cœur avec toi :( puisse Dieu t'aider à survivre au math et à leur diabolisme tueur ! o/_

* * *

 _Mercredi 16 mars – 15h15_

Kenma s'ennuyait. Enfin, techniquement, non, il était occupé à regarder ses amis travailler pendant leur heure de permanence.

– J'en peux plus...

– On a commencé y'a moins de dix minutes, le reprit Kenma.

– Mais j'en ai déjà marre ! râla Hinata en traînant l'avant-dernière syllabe plus qu'il ne fallait.

Il continua de se plaindre encore quelque temps avant de reprendre ses exercices sous l'œil avisé de Kozume, qui l'aidait comme il le pouvait. Sans trop se fatiguer, en fin de compte.

La salle était calme, peu de personnes se trouvaient là à cette heure-ci, puisque la fin des cours n'était pas si loin. Avec les beaux jours qui revenaient, bien des élèves aimaient sortir un peu en dehors de leur lycée afin de flâner dans le centre-ville.

Il releva les yeux vers Tsukishima. Étrangement, ce dernier ne s'était pas plains une seule fois depuis le début de la journée. Et ses remarques paraissaient moins acerbes que ces derniers jours également. Du nouveau entre lui et Kuroo, sûrement.

Shôyô attira son attention une nouvelle fois.

– Je comprends pas ses idées d'intégrales...

Il lui prit le cahier et griffonna quelques notes en expliquant calmement la situation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureux de ce petit bout d'homme. Il était en constant contraste avec lui. Il pensait même ne pas pouvoir tenir face à son enthousiasme et son hyperactivité, au début. Désormais, Kenma ne savait même pas comment il pouvait se passer d'Hinata, de sa bonne humeur et de son entrain quotidien. Même pendant les week-ends, ils se parlaient. Sûrement pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais il avait toujours droit à un petit message de la part de son ami, et c'en était devenu agréable, au final, de savoir qu'il pensait à lui.

C'était une sensation assez étrange. Au début, il avait hésité avec une amitié plus forte, ou une nouvelle curiosité de la part de son cœur. Maintenant, il savait pertinemment qu'il aimait plus que de raison Shôyô, et il l'avait parfaitement accepté. Après tout, à quoi bon se perdre dans diverses cogitations totalement inutiles ? Et l'amour platonique ne le gênait en aucun cas. Bien que faire part de ses sentiments serait peut-être une bonne chose à faire. Enfin, lui faire part explicitement puisque son ami ne semblait pas comprendre quoi que ce soit. Dans le pire des cas, Hinata lui donnerait juste une réponse négative... C'était décidé, il le ferait ce soir.

Kozume releva les yeux, tous ses amis étaient plus ou moins plongés la tête dans les cahiers, il soupira. Tadachi faisait des grimaces en lisant les exercices, Tobio avait toujours les sourcils froncés, ça ne changeait aucunement du quotidien. Kei semblait plus ennuyait que las et Keiji ne montrait aucune émotion. Quant à Kenma, il s'ennuyait. Ce fut donc d'un mouvement automatique qu'il sortit sa console.

– Tu as déjà tout fini ? interrogea Shôyô, étonné.

– Hum, en cours, oui.

– Comment tu fais pour jamais te faire attraper lorsque tu suis pas la leçon ?

Kozume haussa les épaules, on faisait rarement attention à lui. Avec l'attention du professeur plus souvent dirigé vers les idiots de sa classe et les turbulents, il n'allait probablement jamais se faire attraper, mais ça, il se retint de le dire. Après tout, Shôyô faisait partie des élèves un peu trop distrayants en cours...

En s'allongeant un peu plus sur la table, il remarqua une chose étonnante. Le pied d'Akaashi bougeait sans cesse dans un tapement régulier, mais inaudible, comme une preuve de stress. Était-ce en rapport avec son permis ? Sûrement.

Il prit son téléphone et lui envoya un rapide message. Le cellulaire d'Akaashi vibra, il le tira de sa poche et le déverrouilla. Rien ne transparut sur son visage, mais au fond, il était surpris.

De Kenma – 15:26

Tu sembles stressé, un problème ?

De vous – 15:26

Rien de bien particulier, le permis, je pense. J'ai un peu peur.

De Kenma – 15:27

Qui n'aurait pas peur ?

Mentalement, Keiji répondit que dans sa situation, personne ne pourrait être tranquille. Pourtant, il ne l'écrivit pas et rangea son téléphone. Kozume comprendrait, il le savait. Et le voir retourner jouer à son jeu le conforta dans son idée.

Il avait une forte envie de soupirer et de partir. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas, déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas fini totalement ses devoirs, qu'il n'avait en plus aucun bus et que ses amis voudraient probablement qu'il reste.

Par ce fait, il continua pendant un long moment ses exercices, un peu trop long à son goût. Kenma était bien trop doué en maths, comment avait-il pu réussir à finir tout cela en plein cours ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de continuer sa réflexion que son téléphone sonna. Le nom « auto-école » s'afficha. Sa peau perdit certainement le peu de couleur qu'il avait déjà.

– Je reviens, lâcha-t-il à l'intention de ses proches en se levant.

Il fit trois pas et décrocha, tout en continuant de marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur.

– Allô ?

– Allô, Akaashi ?

– Oui, c'est pour ?

La demande était anodine, mais il avait bien du mal à cacher le tremblement dans sa voix.

– C'est Sugawara, tu vas bien ?

– Assez, oui.

– J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

– Non, je ne suis pas en cours, en ce moment.

– J'ai de la chance, rit le secrétaire, pourrais-tu passer à l'auto-école ce soir, vers dix-neuf heures ?

La bouche étrangement sèche, il essaya tout de même de déglutir.

– Oui, je pourrais.

– Parfait, à ce soir alors !

– Bien.

– Oh, une dernière chose ! ajouta précipitamment Kôshi, ça ne sert à rien de te miner le moral !

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, le « bip » caractéristique de fin d'appel retentissait déjà avant même qu'il n'ait pu la finir. Sugawara se moquait de lui, ou bien il voulait simplement le rassurer, dans les deux cas, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait. Être celui dont on se moque n'était jamais agréable, mais paraître assez fragile pour qu'un inconnu veuille vous remonter le moral ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il était censé être assez grand pour pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul avec ses soucis, et ses sentiments, non ? Son subconscient lui répondit que non. Il l'envoya promener et serra les poings. Il était presque certain que c'était pour lui annoncer le résultat du permis de conduire, mais pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas fait au téléphone, alors ? Était-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? L'échéance de leur promesse était donc repoussée ? Ou au contraire, devait-il y aller pour être sûr qu'il ne se débine pas ?

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, trop de questions se bousculaient et aucune d'entre elles n'avait de réponses. Ou pas assez satisfaisantes pour lui. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, à être trop contractées, et il n'arrivait pas à les détendre, ni elles, ni son estomac qui se tordait de diverses façons à cause du stress. Il allait finir par attraper des maladies, avec tout cela.

– Akaashi ?

À l'entente de la voix douce et calme, il se retourna. Kenma n'était qu'à deux pas.

– Oui ?

– Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

– Rien de spécial.

– C'était l'auto-école ? demanda-t-il en regardant le téléphone.

Comprenant qu'il cherchait à savoir qui était son interlocuteur, il répondit du plus calmement qu'il put.

– Oui, Sugawara veut me voir ce soir.

Son estomac se contracta à nouveau, il se demanda immédiatement pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de préciser cela.

– Le résultat est arrivé ?

– Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'a pas dit quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Dans ce cas là, tu ferais bien de ne pas trop réfléchir, laissa échapper Kozume.

– Je ne réfléchis pas.

Le regard de son ami le dissuada de mentir. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que Keiji était incapable de ne pas songer à tout ça. En fait, il était souvent incapable de ne pas penser tout court. Même si c'était parfois des raisonnements absurdes ou inutiles, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser, c'était comme ça. Et dans cette situation qui créée beaucoup trop de questions, de peurs et de doutes, il était d'autant plus difficile de demander à son encéphale de changer son travail habituel.

– Tu veux jouer ?

Il tendit sa console en même temps qu'il demandait. C'était rare, très rare même, de voir Kenma prêtait ses jeux. Et s'il le faisait, c'était en dernier recours.

– Je ne suis pas doué avec tout ce qui est jeux vidéo.

– Raison de plus, ça t'occupera bien l'esprit.

Akaashi attrapa la console presque à contrecœur. Mais il savait que Kozume n'avait pas tort, alors il l'alluma. Chercher à fuir ses craintes ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'arrivait plus à rester en stand-by.

Il se cala contre le mur et commença à jouer.

* * *

 **BIEN. J'AIME LUI FAIRE CHIER.  
** **Voilà, dernière fois où il souffre. Enfin, normalement. -ooop's-  
** **On est dans la dernière ligne droite mes choux ! j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut et j'espère que vous avez hâte d'être au chapitre prochain, et moi j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez !  
** **-en attendant, je retourne dans mon lit mourir avec mes mouchoirs :'(-  
**

 **À la semaine pro'  
** **Cia !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bien, nouveau chapitre, final, et dénouement ! … Ahah, j'me sens trop sad IRL c'est la fin de ma première fic, bordel, j'ai mis plus de six mois à la faire, omg ! C'est... long. Genre, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeer long. Surtout que j'ai fait une pause d'environ trois semaines seulement quoi... Omg. Je me surprends moi-même parfois. Un projet qui devait même pas faire dix chap', il en fait finalement 32 avec pleins de problème et pleins de couples, parfois, je pense que mon propre cerveau veut ma mort. Oup's.  
** **Bref, moment sad, et mélancolique, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont fav/follow, MAIS SURTOUT celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, encouragé à continuer et aider à pas tout arrêter. J'vous en ai p-e pas trop parlé, mais j'ai eu bcp de moment de doute, surtout cet été et même avant alors... Alors voilà, si la fin de cette fic est là, c'est surtout grâce à vous.  
** **Vraiment, merci de votre soutient, je sais que je l'ai dis de nombreuses fois, à chaque fois que j'ai reçu une review en fait, au minimum, ahah, mais y'a que ce petit mot qui veut dire tant de chose que je peux dire, tout simplement.  
** **Voilà, j'espère que vous serez pas déçus de ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et que vous serez rassasiés.  
** **Encore MERCI -j'ai envie de l'écrire 15millions de fois mais j'vais éviter- j'pense pas que les gens comprennent à quel point ils m'ont aidé en laissant ne serait-ce qu'une review en fait... /ZBAF/**

 **Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !**

 _ **UneLectrice3** : MAIS CA DOIT SE FINIR ENFIN :'( première mais pourvu que ce soit pas la dernière :') Oh, auteur de ton cœur, tant que ça ? Je suis flattée (c'est marrant, y'a bcp de monde comme Hinata au code XD) tu n'attendras plus une semaine, puisque c'est la fin :')  
_ _Un dernier HS que je posterai probablement dimanche, et ce sera tout, comem je l'ai déjà dis, j'pense pas faire d'epilogue et j'aurai probablement pas le courage de faire de bonus ou autre sauf si des idées me viennent ou qu'on m'en donne x)  
_ _Merci à toi, j'espère que cette fin t'as plus et que tu as aimé me suivre jusqu'au bout !_

 _ **PasseParla** : J'en profite justement que ce soit le dernier chapitre pour te remercier, vraiment ! Je sais que je te l'ai beaucoup dis mais je suis obligée de le refaire une nouvelle fois, encore et encore parce que c'est grâce à toi que la fin arrive, en partie. Si tu m'avais pas aussi souvent soutenue, j'aurais probablement arrêté cet été, donc voilà !  
_ _Pour ce qui est de Suga', on s'est très bien ce qu'il va annoncé à Akaashi voyons :P oui, la série à repris, enfin ce foutu match contre Shiratorizawa, hallelujah ! o/ mais t'inquiètes pas, je comptes faire d'autres ff aussi, tu verras, ça t'occuperas aussi !  
_ _Encore merci à toi et profite bien de ce dernier chapitre !_

* * *

 _Mercredi 16 mars - 18h56_

Akaashi inspira, et expira. Il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Hinata et Kenma étaient encore avec lui, installés à la bibliothèque. L'heure fatidique se rapprochait, cela ne lui plaisait guère. À cause du stress, ses muscles se contractés de plus en plus, c'était pénible, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps, ce qui l'irritait d'autant plus.

Et dire que par inquiétude, Kozume l'avait accompagné à la bibliothèque, se moquant éperdument de devoir rentrer chez lui à pied et Shôyô les avait suivi pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ses deux amis étaient de plus en plus proches, comme s'il se produisait une chose dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence, mais qui était tout à fait naturelle. Kenma lui avait fait quelques cachotteries, semblait-il. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, quand on le connaissait. Cela n'empêchait pas de contrarier Keiji, avec tout ce que Kenma savait sur lui désormais, il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de lui en parler.

Ronger par un poil d'agacement, ce fut son ami qui le sortit de ses bougonnements secrets.

– Akaashi, je crois que tu vas finir par être en retard. Nous-mêmes, nous nous en allons.

Il hurla intérieurement. Déjà ? C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop. Il n'était pas du tout prêt. Le serait-il un jour ? Non, sûrement pas mais là c'était trop tôt de toute manière ! Ses pieds ne voulaient absolument pas bouger. Et il ne voulait pas les bouger non plus, quand il y réfléchissait. Il valait mieux qu'il arrête de penser, en fait. Immédiatement, sinon, il se ferait probablement percuter par une voiture en allant à la rencontre de son destin.

Parfois, il se trouvait un peu fataliste. Juste un peu.

Il se leva tandis que ses deux amis l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Il fallait qu'il y aille, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le pas sûr, il sortit de la bibliothèque sous le ciel sombre avec un vent frais.

– Bonne route, lança platement Kenma.

– Fais attention à toi, hein ! ajouta Hinata, tout heureux.

– Hum, bonne route.

– Et tu peux envoyer un message quand t'arrives, hein !

Keiji acquiesça silencieusement et se détourna. Il oublierait probablement de le faire quand il serait proche de l'auto-école, mais ça, il ne le dit pas. Kozume avait à nouveau attiré l'attention de Shôyô de toute manière. Leur direction étant opposée, ils partirent dans les grands gestes d'Hinata et ses idioties. Cette vue réussit à tirer un sourire à Keiji, qui partit aussitôt quand il détourna la tête et qu'il commença son propre chemin.

Il le trouva trop court à son goût. Il avait pourtant bien fait attention à tous les platanes sur sa route -qui était aux nombres de quarante-huit s'il ne s'était pas trompé-, il avait également compté les bancs et les voitures qui passaient. Pourtant, rien n'y avait fait, il était arrivé et il se devait d'entrer dans la bâtisse.

Plus que quelques mètres et il y serait. Un peu forcé, il montra un calme parfait et s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

– Akaashi !

Un bond. Il eut l'impression d'avoir sursauté d'un mètre, mais ce n'était que son imagination, bien entendu. Une longue respiration, il se retourna pour faire face à Bokuto. Ce dernier venait de sortir de sa voiture, son élève était non loin. Keiji ne s'attendait pas à le voir comme cela, pas étonnant alors qu'il soit surpris. Et que son cœur entame une salsa dont il ne connaissait pas le tempo.

– Comment tu vas alors ? lança Koutarou qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

– Plutôt bien, mentit-il, et v-toi ?

Son moniteur haussa un sourcil, il avait failli le vouvoyer, c'était étrange.

– Assez, rentrez tous les deux, reprit-il en ouvrant la porte aux deux élèves. Suga', y'a Kinoshita qu'aurait besoin de nouvelles heures !

– Je vais faire ça de suite, approche. Oh, Akaashi, comment vas-tu ?

Il répondit « bien » une nouvelle fois. Le sourire qu'eut le secrétaire à sa réponse ne lui plut pas, il se garda de le dire, une nouvelle fois.

– J'te range le dossier ?

– Non, laisse-le là du coup. Hum, tu as annoncé la nouvelle à Akaashi ?

– Pas encore, mais il a dû le comprendre ! ajouta-t-il en regarda le brun.

– Je... Les résultats sont tombés ?

– Pas qu'un peu mon n'veu ! ria Bokuto, t'as réussi et haut la main ! trente sur trente, la note maximale ! J'suis pas si mauvais que ça, finalement... !

La réflexion tira un pauvre sourire à Keiji. Bien que l'expression lui semblait ridicule, c'était sa faute si son moniteur avait tant douté de lui, il s'en sentait coupable.

– Du coup, j'ai fini ma journée, moi !

Il s'approcha d'Akaashi et l'incita à le suivre tout en continuant.

– J'vais te ramener, ça te tente d'aller manger un bout dehors, tiens ?

Par automatisme, Keiji acquiesça et sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva dans la voiture, attaché et en route pour un quelconque fast-food. Son cerveau reprit son service quand ils s'arrêtèrent un peu durement.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un parking, presque vide. En y regardant de plus près, Akaashi constata qu'ils étaient réellement seuls, quelques voitures seulement se trouvaient là, sans leur propriétaire.

– On ne devait pas aller manger... ?

– Si, y'a un p'tit fast-food qui fait l'angle au bout de la rue, là-bas, répondit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit invisible pour le moment.

Il se détacha et sortit de la voiture juste après, le plus jeune le suivit. Et alors qu'il pensait entamer une courte marche, Bokuto s'installa contre le capot. Il le fixa longuement, à tel point que Keiji se sentit mal.

– Un problème ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

– Bah, tu comptes me le dire quand pour la promesse ?

Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement. Il jura intérieurement.

– T'es tout blanc, d'un coup.

La remarque n'était pas acerbe ni moqueuse. Le ton était presque plat, il énonçait un fait comme on annoncerait la date d'aujourd'hui.

– T'espérais encore repousser la date ? reprit Bokuto.

– Je crois, oui.

Le plus vieux se leva et l'attrapa par les épaules. Dans un geste un peu brusque, il le força à marcher un peu, contre lui.

Keiji se sentit rougir. C'était idiot, beaucoup trop idiot. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, un peu trop rapide à son goût, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Il se laissait trop aller, ce n'était pas bon. Pourtant, la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos, il l'adorait. Cela le détendait d'une certaine manière, c'était agréable. Le parfum qui virevoltait jusqu'à lui selon la brise emplissait ses narines et lui montait doucereusement à la tête.

Des doigts parcoururent son épaule jusqu'à remonter sa nuque et passer dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna. Bokuto eut un petit rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– J'pensais pas que tu frissonnerais aussi fort et...

– Et ?

– T'as les cheveux tout doux, j'pensais pas, sourit-il à nouveau.

Akaashi détourna les yeux, mais il ne poussa pas la main de son moniteur.

– Bon, t'es un peu plus calme, alors t'avais quoi quand on conduisait ? s'exclama Bokuto.

Son estomac se contracta tout à coup. Surtout, ne pas vomir. Il se dégagea du bras et s'écarta quelque peu, il fallait qu'il lâche la bombe maintenant, ou jamais. Une grande inspiration, ses poumons se remplirent d'air, il l'expira en même temps que ces trois petits mots : « je t'aime. »

Bokuto s'arrêta, Keiji fit de même.

– Ouais, ok, mais pourquoi tu te sentais mal pendant qu'on conduisait ?

Éberlué, Akaashi releva la tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Bah... parce que je t'aime.

Koutarou se gratta la nuque, gêné, contrairement à son élève qui avait oublié tout de cette dernière, trop choqué pour cela.

– J'ai compris, je le savais même. Enfin, j'avais deviné une partie, je pense ? M'enfin, c'est ça qui te perturbait autant ?

– Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était rien !

– T'énerves pas...

– Je ne m'énerve pas, répondit Keiji dans une petite voix.

– Je ne pensais pas que t'étais du genre à te laisser autant perturber par tes sentiments, en fait. Donc j'y croyais pas, lâcha-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne croyais pas ?

– Que tu pouvais m'aimer ! Quoi d'autre ? ria le moniteur, t'es toujours calme, sûr de toi et froid alors que tu te laisses emporté par c'que tu ressens c'est... difficile à croire ?

Un bug dans la matrice était apparu, c'était la seule réponse plausible à la situation, pensa Akaashi. Comment Bokuto pouvait-il prendre ça aussi facilement ? On lui faisait tant de déclaration que cela ? Certes, il n'était pas laid, loin de là. Mais avec ses sourcils broussailleux, sa coupe de cheveux assez saugrenue, ses grands yeux et son nez presque aquilin, il n'était pas non plus le canon de beauté par excellence.

– Comment ?

– Hein ?

– Comment tu fais pour prendre la chose aussi... calmement ? Naturellement ? On dirait presque que tu t'en moques que l'un de tes élèves t'aime !

– Du tout ! Je m'en moque pas ! Penses surtout pas ça ! Et t'es plus mon élève, j'te rappelle !

– Ça change rien, je le suis plus depuis... moins de deux jours au maximum !

– Et alors ? Tu l'es plus quand même, lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Keiji avait envie de se pincer l'arête du nez, cependant, il se retint.

– Je... Là n'est pas le problème, en fin de compte.

– Alors il est où ?

Il hésita fortement à tuer son professeur sous le coup de la question.

– Tu sais, tu peux simplement me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

– Pourquoi tu veux que j'dise ça ?

Les yeux se rencontrèrent, l'un étonné, l'autre noir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas énervé. Enfin non, il était simplement agacé. Fortement agacé.

– Je t'ai fait une déclaration, Bokuto. Tu es censé y répondre, et nous dérivons sur des sujets à côté de cette idée-là.

– C'est pas à côté !

Keiji montra clairement son agacement.

– C'est pas à côté, j'te dis, reprit Koutarou, ça a même tout à voir !

– Et pourquoi donc ? soupira-t-il.

– On a pas le droit de sortir avec nos élèves. Enfin, normalement. C'est pas interdit en fait. Ça l'a jamais été, ok, mais de base, vous êtes mineurs pour la plupart et puis... Ça peut foutre une mauvaise ambiance.

– Où veux-tu donc en venir ?

– Bah, que tu sois mon élève ou non, c'est important, puisque j'aurais pas pu accepté d'être avec toi avant le permis ! il prit son menton entre deux doigts et ajouta : Ca m'arrange bien que t'es lancé cette condition, au final...

Sans raison apparente, Akaashi se pinça. Il eut mal. Il ne rêvait donc pas.

– Attends, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu veux dire.

– J'te croyais intelligent... sourit Bokuto

Contrarié, il ne répliqua pas, élargissant le sourire de son moniteur par la même occasion.

– Ce que j'voulais dire par là, continua Koutarou en se rapprochant, c'est que ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu m'aimes, parce que tu m'attires aussi.

Il le tira à lui jusqu'à le coller à son torse, ses bras dans son dos, il rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne. Les souffles se mélangeaient dans une douce chaleur, le visage à quelques centimètres, Keiji crus que son cœur cessait de battre.

– Akaashi Keiji, murmura Bokuto, les lèvres toujours étirées sous la joie de l'instant.

Il déglutit, son nom avait toujours une consonance étrange quand il était dit par son moniteur. Pourquoi cela lui plaisait autant ? Il n'en savait rien.

Mal à l'aise, le plus jeune bredouilla un petit « oui ? », timide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le serre dans ses bras, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si proches de quelqu'un, ni d'être collé à un corps et encore moins quand c'était le fantasme de ses nuits.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir mon chéri, mon amour et le soleil de mes nuits ?

Koutarou rit, heureux de sa demande qu'il avait tourné en ridicule avec ses petits noms. Ce fut contagieux, avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, Akaashi avait déjà les lèvres remontées et la joie se peignait sur ses traits.

– Oui, je le veux bien, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, secoué par un léger rire.

– Alors, tu peux rire quand tu le veux !

– Bien sûr que je le peux ! Je suis humain après tout.

– J'en étais pas sûr, à chaque fois que j'essayais, tu finissais toujours pas détourner la tête... !

– Je me sentais trop gêné, avoua Keiji à demi-mot.

– Mais moi, j'aime bien te voir sourire, t'es magnifique comme ça.

Akaashi sentit ses joues le brûlaient, et Bokuto rit une nouvelle fois.

– Toi aussi, t'es magnifique quand tu souris et que tu ris, lança-t-il à son tour sans vraiment le vouloir.

Le rire se tut subitement, ce fut au tour de Koutarou d'être mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude que l'on lui dise cela. Un léger rose s'installa sur son visage, que son désormais petit-ami contempla, fier de lui.

Pour effacer le petit sourire de contentement, et comme une petite vengeance, Bokuto se laissa emporté par son envie. D'un mouvement vif mais doux, il releva le menton de Keiji à l'aide de ses deux doigts.

Ce fut au milieu d'une douce soirée de Mars que leur premier baiser s'échangea, rapidement suivi d'autres. Dans la nuit, deux mains se lièrent, en plus de leur bouche et de leur âme.

* * *

 **FIN.**

… **OMFG VOILA**

 **C'est réellement la fin :') -oui, oui, j'vous jure ça l'est, j'ai pas l'intention de faire de prologue (sauf si j'ai un jour la foi, ce qui n'arrivera jamais je pense, ou qu'on m'y pousse, ou qu'on me donne des idées :'))  
**

 **Sur ce, j'ai fait un assez gros pavé en haut - _ça m'empêchera pas d'en refaire un en bas-_ et je continue à remercier ceux qui m'ont suivi aussi régulièrement. Voilà, si vous avez qlq chose à me dire ou juste faire part de votre présence, c'est le moment !**

 **J'ai un autre projet en tête, qui devrait bientôt arriver. Donc, j'espère vous revoir là-bas (et sur « l'hiver » qui continue encore et tjrs)**

 **Même si je vous ai jamais parlé (pck vous m'avez jamais laissé de review, sinon j'vous réponds tjrs) sachez que c'est le moment de dire vos ressentis sur cette fic, vos déceptions, vos joies et vos coups de gueule, ça m'éviteras de faire les même erreurs dans ma prochaine fic - _pck oui, un projet (voir deux) va bientôt voir le jour, d'ici quelques semaines, ou moins si encouragements_ -, et oui, c'est aussi ça, de laisser des reviews ! **

**J'ai hâte de voir vos derniers avis, merci encore à tous et... à bientôt ?**

 **Merci !**


End file.
